Pasts conflict (on Hiatus)
by JaceSienna98
Summary: What if Ema had siblings? I know you've heard this line a lot, but you'll love these characters. Ema has three sisters and an overprotective brother and they just got back from overseas. Unfortunately, their pasts have a lot more to them than just normal childhoods. Now they have to overcome their pasts before they come back to bite them. DISCLAIMER: I don't own brothers conflict
1. Chapter 1 Meet The Hinata Siblings

BC: Pasts Conflict ch 1 Meet The Hinata Siblings

All of the Asahina brothers were sitting on the couches in the living room, all curious about what the extremely nervous, standing, Ema was going to tell them.

"Gomenasai!" Ema apologized and bowed.

"Eh?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Ema, whatever it is, you don't have to apologize." Masaomi assured.

"Just calm down and tell us what this is about." Ukyo said calmly.

"That's right, imotou-chan." Kaname stated in a flirty tone and winked.

Ema straightened and spoke, "Gomen, really. There's something I forgot to inform you all of." They all relaxed a little.

"Oh is that all?" Ukyo heaved a sigh of relief.

"What a bother." Fuuto sighed.

"That's alright Onee-chan!" Wataru cheered.

"So what is it?" Masaomi asked.

"Well... I have four siblings."

A pause... Then, "EEEEEHH!?"

After everyone calmed down, Ukyo said, "I imagine there is a reason that you're telling us this now." Ema shifted nervously.

"Well...they've been off in Europe and America either on business or studying...and now they're coming to live here."

"What!?"

"Seriously?!"

"Why?!"

Lots of exclamations broke out amongst the brothers until a voice of reason spoke out, "When will they be arriving?"

"Well-" A ring from the doorbell sounded, stopping her from answering. Masaomi went to get the door. When he opened it he saw four people, three girls and one guy, all beautiful. He was shocked for a moment, but then he remembered himself.

"Are you Ema's siblings?" He asked.

"Yes, we are," answered a beautiful, tall woman, with her left eye covered. "are you the eldest, Masaomi?" She asked, a look of caution on her face.

"Yes, I am, please come in." Masaomi said, stepping to the side to let them through, eyes still on the tall, navy haired woman.

"Ema!" One of siblings called out. The Asahina brothers looked on in awe (but different degrees of obviousness) at Ema's siblings as they entered the room.

One of the siblings was a tall girl, about 5'9 in height, with medium pale skin. Her hair was straight, midnight blue, and went past her hips, her bangs covered her left eye. Since the lighting in the room was good, they could see that her eye was a dark purple, bordering on black.

"Ne, aren't you that model? Sakura Umiko?" Tsubaki asked, excitement in his voice. All the brothers looked at her and she answered, "My real last name is Hinata. Yes, I am a model and I'm 21 years old, nice to meet you I guess."

 _'What?! So she really is a model?!'_ Variations of this thought rang throughout the room.

Then they saw two other siblings, a boy and a girl, both had Amber colored eyes and similar facial features. The guy had tanned skin and auburn hair, he looked about nineteen. The girl was pale with apple red hair, and looked about fourteen.

"Ah, I know you two, you were the ones who 'took the musical world by storm' in Europe as a pair, but refused any and all offers for contracts." Fuuto said, no respect in his tone despite his words.

"I'm Eizaki Hinata, age 19, I play backup for Eimi." The boy introduced.

"I'm Eimi Hinata, also 19, I sing." The girl followed with her introduction.

"Eh?! Nineteen?!"

"Yep, we're fraternal twins." Eizaki said, giving his sister's head a pat.

Then they turned their attention to the last sibling, their minds still reeling from the new information. She was kinda short, her skin was a medium tone. Her eyes were turquoise with gold flecks and her hair was wavy, waist length, and honey blond colored.

 _'Where have I seen her before?'_ Both Fuuto and Hikaru thought.

"I'm Kasai Hinata, age 15, I'm really nothing special, it's nice to meet you." She introduced. Hikaru remembered where he saw her before but decided not to voice it and Fuuto still couldn't remember.

"Well..." Ukyo started, looking around to his siblings subtly.

"1,2,3-" Wataru cheered.

"Welcome to the Asahina family!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward

**Here we go, chapter 2!**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflict ch 2 Awkward

All the new siblings got rooms on the same floor as Ema, much to many of the brothers dismay, but some of the brothers attention were no longer on Emma.

Sakura woke up early, well, not for her, but most people slept a lot longer. She changed out of her pajamas- shorts and a tank top- and into a t-shirt and jeans with a hole at the left knee- which she could honestly not care less about. She brushed her teeth and hair and washed her , she grabbed her purse and dashed off, it may be time off during summer for other people her age, but she had three photo shoots before lunch and two TV interviews after, then another photo shoot and she had to go and beg the agency to let her take an acting job.

She didn't want to wait for the elevator so she ran downstairs and then noticed there was someone, or rather two someones on the couch. Tsubaki and Azusa.

"Why are you guys up already?" Sakura asked and they looked up.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan." Tsubaki greeted. _'Chan? We just met.'_

"Hello, Sakura-san." Azusa greeted. "We were just practicing a script, where are you going?"

"To a photo shoot." She answered and instantly regretted it.

"Ooh, can we come?" Tsubaki asked.

"Defiantly not." She protested.

"Do you have a car?" Sakura's eyes widened in realization. Tsubaki chuckled and Azusa coughed into his hand to hide his smile. Sakura blushed. _'Crap. I totally forgot.'_

"W-will you please drive me?" Sakura had to forget her pride for a moment.

"Only if we can stay for your photo shoot." Tsubaki said.

"F-fine." Sakura, her jaw clenched, her face flushed pink said begrudgingly.

"Yay!" Tsubaki cheered, Azusa shook his head at his twins behavior.

Tsubaki had Azusa drive the car whilst he rode shotgun and occasionally stared back at an extremely flustered Sakura. From what he'd seen of her, she was cold to people and hot tempered, but it seemed she could get flustered too. Tsubaki looked at Sakura's clothing and was surprised to see it was just plain, and pretty tomboyish.

"Ne, Sakura-chan." Tsubaki said.

"Y-yeah?" Said girl answered, still flustered.

"Aren't models supposed to wear cute clothes?"

"Why would I do that outside of work?" She asked irritably. Tsubaki turned back around, she had a point. They didn't talk until they got to the photo shoot, where there was a huge surprise waiting for them.

* * *

 **Back at Sunrise Residence**

Eimi and Eizaki woke up at the same time, Eizaki changed, but, like always Eimi stayed in her PJ dress. Her spaghetti strap dress with ruffles was a peach color with white lace trim that went down to her mid-thigh. They both walked out their doors at the same time and Eizaki looked at Eimi shocked.

"Eimi!"

"Yeah?" Said girl asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You can't wear that!"

"Why not?" Eimi tilted her head to the left.

"Because you're living in a house full of guys now!" Eizaki yelled irritatedly.

"They're my step brothers." Eimi said then walked to the elevator and pressed the close button.

"Wait!" Eizaki yelled, but he wasn't able to catch the elevator. He ran down the steps. _'They can't see her in that, they may be our step brothers, but we're not actually related.'_

Eimi got off the elevator and walked into the kitchen where Kaname, Ukyo, Subaru, Masaomi, and Wataru were gathered. All of them turned red when they saw her, save for Kaname and Wataru. Then, an out of breath Eizaki came sprinting down the stairs and threw a blanket around her.

"You have to go change!" Eizaki commanded.

"But why?" Eimi asked, tilting her head, which made even Kaname blush a little at her cuteness. Eizaki gave a pleading look to the brothers.

"Eh, well..." Masaomi started. Subaru couldn't speak at all.

"It's just..." Ukyo tried, then looked to Kaname.

"You look adorable." Kaname winked. All of the brothers shot him a look. Eimi's face went so red that it nearly matched her hair and she ran up the stairs yelling back, "I'm going to change!" Eizaki and the brothers looked on with dumbfounded expressions and then looked to Kaname who just smirked. _'Like hell I'm going to let my brothers see her like that.'_

* * *

Sakura went straight to the location for the photo shoot and saw the chaos. Her manager and another manager were arguing.

"What do you mean he can't make it?! How are we supposed to shoot without a male model?!" Tsubaki and Azusa had walked up behind her without her noticing.

"Arina-san? What's going on?" Not that she didn't already get the gist. Her manager looked over to her and smirked.

 _'Oh, no.'_ Sakura knew that look well, it spelled trouble.

"Who are these handsome gentlemen?" Arina asked.

"My step brothers, why-" she paused. _'Crap.'_ "Arina-" she warned but was cut of by Arina.

"Hello gentlemen, we're in a bit of a pickle and I was wondering if you would help us out?"

"Arina-" Sakura practically growled.

"You see our male model quit on us and if one of you could step in for him, just this once?"

"Sure." Tsubaki answered.

"What?!"

Tsubaki was amused with how flustered Sakura was.

"Today's theme is the perfect date." Sakura's manager said.

"Arina, he's my step brother!" Sakura protested.

"So your not actually related." Arina winked at Sakura. Said girl was totally flustered, then suddenly her expression turned serious. She walked up to Tsubaki and poked her finger into his chest, she looked up, but only slightly, as she was almost at tall as him.

"Don't. Mess. This. Up. I schedule so many photo shoots in one day because I don't mess up, if I'm late to a photo shoot today...your dead." Tsubaki unconsciously gulped and blushed when he realized how close her face was, and her straight posture made her chest look bigger.

"A-alright." Then Sakura went to get changed and some people led Tsubaki to do the same.

* * *

Tsubaki took this chance to find out more about Sakura, he couldn't deny that she intrigued him.

"Sakura said something to me." Tsubaki said to one of the people doing his makeup.

"Hm, really? What'd she say?"

"She said she didn't make mistakes, is that true?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Let's just say that Sakura-chan making a mistake is like a lunar eclipse, meaning it rarely ever happens and when it does people are blinded."

"Why blinded?"

"Because Sakura-chan is so serious while working, seeing her flustered is just too adorable!" Tsubaki knew that much, the model was beautiful, but she rarely showed her cute side.

"Do you know why she covers up her left eye?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, I've heard rumors, but I doubt any of them are true. But in any case, it's good for her model career as it's become part of her image, but I heard she wants to be an actress, and even with her talent, being an actress is about adapting to a role, and covering one eye is a very uncommon thing, the only way she could land a role like that is if one was made for her." Tsubaki was surprised. _'She wants to be an actress?'_

"In any case," The makeup artist started. "you can go out now."

* * *

 **Make sure to review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3 Photo Shoot and Book Signing

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

BC:Pasts Conflicts ch 3 photo shoot and book signing

 **At the sunrise residence**

Kasai woke up to a blushing Eimi darting up the stairs and shocked looks pointed at the perverted monk brother, Kaname. She dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast, she woke up late and had a book signing in an hour.

"Kasa-nee," Eizaki started. "where are you going?"

"Nowhere special." Kasai lied through her teeth. Eizaki sighed, knowing that she would tell all her new brothers about everything eventually.

All of the brothers were left wondering where their new sister was going in such a hurry.

Kasai walked down the street where a car picked her up. Her manager sat in the passenger seat and her chauffeur was making sure there were no reporters anywhere following them.

"Your schedule for today," Her manager started. "is a book signing and then a dancer job at a concert, one of their dancers cancelled last minute and they heard you were a fast learner." He didn't bother listening to hear if she had anything to say, he knew she loved dancing, and the book signing, well, she'd deal. The chauffeur started driving.

* * *

 **At the photo shoot**

Sakura was stunned, she spent half her life in the modeling world, surrounded by the most gorgeous guys, she knew her step brother was hot, but...now he was godly handsome.

His silver hair was as messy as ever, but with a couple pink clips keeping it out of his eyes. He had on a polo-T that was striped pink and white and had two top buttons undone in a way that would make most girls drool. He was wearing light grey jeans with his hands tucked inside the pockets. His shoes were black converse high-tops with pink laces. Those designers were geniuses, yep, they totally captured his style and fit it to the theme perfectly, and she hated to admit it, but he was totally her type in the looks department. _'Yep, I'm totally doomed.'_

* * *

Tsubaki came out to the sight of a breathtakingly beautiful Sakura, he actually sucked in a huge breath, hopefully no one noticed. She was a natural beauty, but now, dressed up, she looked like a fairy.

Her dark, navy blue hair was braided to the side with her bangs still covering her left eye, but curled and some, also curled, shorted strands framing her face. Her naturally red lips only had a coat of gloss and her dark eye lashes were even more stunning with her mascara on. She was wearing navy blue, mid-thigh length dress. The skirt had pretty ruffles going out from her waist. Her belt was black and bejeweled, it fit perfectly around her waist. The dress had long, lace sleeves a sweetheart neckline that showed off her cleavage just enough for it not to be slutty but make any guy go crazy. She had on black, strapped, sandal wedges, that were only an inch high and ivory, rose patterned, tights. Her outfit was just casual enough to be for a date and just cute enough to knock him off his feet.

 _'How am I going to be able to focus at all during this photo shoot?'_

* * *

 **At the book signing**

Kasai got out of the car and was automatically bombarded by fans. There was a chorus of exited and adoring speech.

"Can you sign my book?!"

"You're even more beautiful than in pictures!"

"I love you, will you date me?!"

Some comments were creepier than others.

"Uh..." Kasai had no idea what to say.

"She's here only to sign books and that will wait until she's inside!" Her manager shouted. There was disappointed and irritated clamor, but they reluctantly cleared a path.

When Kasai was inside she began signing books. A few inappropriate comments were given, to which her manager responded by calling security.

Two hours later her hand was majorly cramped and she was done signing.

"Kasai." Her manager said while she was stretching her hand.

"Yes?"

"There's someone who would like to meet you, he's an author too."

"Really?" She was exited, she loved conversing with other writers. She was literally skipping with excitement, yes folks, skipping.

"And stop skipping like that," Her manager scolded. "you already look like a kid, skipping doesn't help."

"But I am a kid, I'm only 15." Kasai pouted.

"Yes, but you don't have to make it obvious, act with some dignity." To that Kasai just rolled her eyes.

"Here he is." Kasai looked up and froze. "This is Hikaru Asakawa." Even in male clothes she recognized him. Kasai would have screeched if not for the total loss of oxygen in her lungs due to shock.

"Nice to meet you, I'm a big fan of your books." Hikaru smiled, Kasai nearly flinched.

' _This is so not good.'_

* * *

 **At the photo shoot**

Tsubaki and Sakura were sitting in the cafe, the first location for the shoot. Sakura was surprised at how professional Tsubaki was acting, but it made sense, she supposed, he is a voice actor. Tsubaki was likewise impressed, now her 'I never make mistakes' comment made sense. There was lots of smiling, until Sakura commented.

"Flirt with me." She said, still keeping her smiling face. Tsubaki didn't question her, he knew to take her 'mess up and I'll kill you' comment seriously. He gulped just thinking about it.

"You know, with those deep purple eyes of yours, I feel like I could get lost in them." She frowned a little at the mention of her eyes, but it was barely a second until her smile returned.

"Likewise, you're eyes are equally beautiful if not more."

"That's nice, but over all, you've defiantly got me beat." This had become a challenge, they both knew it, but they kept their smiles.

"Really, cause it wouldn't be flattery to saw that you left me stunned." Actually, he did, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"And it wouldn't be a joke to saw that you take my breath away." He would consider telling her later that she actually did.

"You're hair is silver, like starlight." Sakura reached out and ran her fingers through Tsubaki's hair, careful not to mess it up.

"You're hair's like the night sky, I guess that means we're compatible." Then, Tsubaki leaned forward and ran his fingers through one of the longer strands of her hair, deciding not to push his luck by brushing her bangs out of her face. Then he leaned forward more, and kissed her. Sakura froze, so did the photographer.

"Idiot, don't stop! Take the photo!" Arina yelled. And, for a moment, Sakura kissed him back.

* * *

 **Tsubaki was the first to make a move on any of them, how bold.**


	4. Chapter 4 Denial and Dancing

**Lets see how this unfolds.**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflicts ch 4 Denial and Dancing

 **Book signing... Lol, I know, you want to see how Sakura reacts, be patient**

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too. I'm glad you like my books, I've never read your books, but I'll make sure to give them a try." Kasai gave a smile, thank goodness she was good at pretending, otherwise, she'd have been a stuttering mess by now.

"I'm glad you're considering reading them, but I don't think my books would fit your preferences." Hikaru taunted. _'What would he know about my preferences?'_

"I like all kinds of books." Kasai informed, her irritation not reaching her face.

"Alright, I'm glad to hear, maybe I'll see you at one of my book signings." And then she realized it, a trap had been set, and she couldn't back out of it now.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you a lot from now on." It was a statement, but Hikaru caught the underlying question.

"Yeah, I look forward to it." And as Hikaru passed her he whispered, "At home and at work." At this point there must have been a visible tick mark on her head, but somehow Kasai kept her expression flat.

But, in her head... _'That punk! How dare he?! Bastard!'_

"Can we please go now, Dillon?" Kasai said to her manager, and he knew that she only called him by her first name when she was irritated. Actually, she usually called him teen manager because, even though he was twenty five, he looked eighteen, his glasses and suit only made him look slightly older.

"... Alright." He said after mentally questioning if he should ask her what's wrong.

* * *

 **At the photo shoot**

After Tsubaki leaned back, Sakura's eyes shot open.

"Okay, the shoot's done!" Sakura shot up from her seat and walked over to her manager.

"What's left for today?"

"Three more photo shoots and two TV interviews."

"Good, can you call a cab for me?" Sakura asked. Her manager nodded.

Why? Why did he have to kiss her? He totally ruined everything, she was used to seclusion and not caring, and then he kissed her, and she kissed him back. He's her stepbrother, that is borderline wrong! _'Or is that just what you're telling yourself so you won't rely on him?'_

Sakura paused, but then she shook her head.

 _'No. I can't get close.'_

Tsubaki watched as Sakura got up and walked away. Maybe he was a bit to forward with her. He walked up to her while she was facing away and shaking her head.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Sakura whirled around, face red with embarrassment and anger.

"What's wrong?! You just suddenly kissed me and you ask me 'what's wrong'?!" She yelled. Tsubaki didn't know what to say, her reaction was somewhat over the top. "I've got work to do."

"Ah! Wait, let me drive you!" Tsubaki said.

"I called a cab." Sakura said, turning around. Tsubaki frowned a bit, but decided to give her some time.

"Can you give me your answer at the end of the day?"

"... Alright." Sakura said and left. Then Azusa came up behind Tsubaki and hit him on the head.

"Itai! That hurt Azu-nii!"

"Idiot." Azusa said.

* * *

 **At the dancing job**

"So all I have to do is dance on the stage while some stupid idol sings?" Kasai said, a bit of a bad feeling about this, but she ignored it. Dillon sweat dropped at her attitude. He already knew that she hated every singer but her sister, but really? Couldn't she at least pretend?

"Well, alright, where is this idol?" She asked. Dillon sighed and motioned for Kasai to follow him.

"His name is Fuuto Asakura, he's a very popular idol." Her manager explained while they were walking.

"Fuuto Asakura?" She mumbled. _'Why does that name sound so familiar...another brother? No, his name is Asakura, besides that would be way to much of a coincidence.'_ She mentally laughed at herself for even thinking it was possible...

Kasai stopped dead in her tracks. Her manager took a few more steps before he realized Kasai had stopped. He looked back at her so see her frozen stiff, eyes wide, mouth in a tight line, her face drained of color.

"Kasai, Kasai..." Her manager tried before resorting to using the nickname she hated. "hime-chan~"

Kasai snapped out of her daze, but instead of glaring at him and throwing a fit she just turned to him with a face that looked like she was about to faint, surprising him further.

"Can we leave, I'll even go on a talk show if we can leave now." Kasai said, her tone pleading and exhausted.

Dillion's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, but he quickly regained composure and let out a sigh before answering, "Alright." Kasai looked so relieved that she could cry and Dillon let out a small smile.

"Go on outside while I sort this out." Kasai smiled brightly and skipped off, Dillon shook his head, small smile still on his face, at her antics.

* * *

Fuuto thought he saw golden hair out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked over, all he saw was a man with glasses. The man walked over to them and explained that the dancer he manages couldn't come.

Oh well...he didn't really care. All that was currently bothering him was where he had seen Kasai before.

* * *

 **I almost feel bad for Fuuto.**

 **Also, now that I think about it, Azusa is kind of like Tsubaki's wing man, scolding him when he does something stupid around Kasai...interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5 Resolutions and Revelations

**Let's see what happens with Tsubaki and Sakura...**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflict ch 5 Resolutions and Revelations

 **Sunrise residence**

Eimi laid on her bed on her room after changing her clothes. What was that? Why did he say that? Why did she react like that?

Eimi's head was reeling.

"I don't know!" She shouted.

* * *

After Kasai got back home, a grin on her lips, she snuck back up to her room. She was walking down the hall to her room when...

"I don't know!" A shout took her by surprise and she jumped back. Only to trip and fall flat on her back, jerking her head forward before it could hit the ground. That didn't prevent the breath being knocked out of her though.

"Uuuggghhh!" Kasai groaned as she tried, unsuccessfully to get up. Eventually she just gave up and spread her arms out on the ground.

* * *

All of the brothers heard an indistinguishable shout followed by a loud thud.

"I should probably-" Masaomi started.

"I'll go too." Eizaki said worriedly.

"I'll also come." Kaname stated. Eizaki gave him a suspicious look before getting up. All three of them sped to the elevator and went to Ema's floor. When they got there they saw Kasai sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you okay?!" Eizaki panicked. Kasai sat up slightly at his voice, only to groan and fall back again. Masaomi ran over to her and sat her up straight.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Kasai protested. Masaomi lifted her shirt up slightly and examined her back before putting her shirt back down.

"You'll be fine, but you'll have a pretty bad bruise." Masaomi said reassuringly. Eizaki ran over to Kasai to help her up.

"Who made Eimi all insane?" Eizaki face palmed at her way of putting their sisters' current state. Kaname looked off to the side, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "You! You perverted monk, stay away from my sister!" Her tone could make you forget she was only fifteen and barely above 5 feet tall.

"He didn't really do anything." Eizaki defended, even if he didn't want Kaname hitting on his twin sister, he knew Kasai could be scary.

"Oh" Kasai said hesitantly before, "...then what did he say?" Kaname and Eizaki flinched a bit, while Masaomi looked on worriedly. She hit the nail on the head.

Kasai began yelling threats until Eimi, now changed into a ruffled white skirt and pink tank-top, came out of her room.

"Stop, he didn't do or say anything wrong!" Eimi intervened. Kasai looked to her sister and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook," Kasai said before adding, "this time."

"Well well," everyone turned to the new voice, Kasai with a scowl on her face. "That was interesting, but should you really be judging him when you haven't even told them that yo-" Kasai clamped a hand over the annoyance- Hikaru's - mouth. Then she proceeded to drag him off, and Eizaki couldn't help but think, _'I hope there are no knifes lying around.'_

* * *

 **Back to Sakura**

Sakura couldn't focuses after what had happened, she actually messed up today, twice! Perfect Sakura had made two mistakes today, and those were only visible mistakes. Her biggest mistake of the day wasn't one that showed on camera, but it was the biggest...she had kissed him back.

"Ugh." Sakura groaned.

"Pfft." Arina laughed.

"What?!" Sakura growled.

"Your stressed because a hot, available, and need I even say sexy guy kissed you." Arina looked back at her. "You need to get your head checked." Sakura grumbled and Arina laughed.

"Well, now I just have to go talk with the people at the agency, and then this dreadful day will be over."

"If this your idea of a dreadful day then sign me up."

* * *

Sakura came out of the agency with her usual stoic face, but her eyes were filled with disappointment.

 _"People pick models because they have a certain look that they want for their brand or add, but in acting you're expected to change your looks to fit your characters personality. If you still say you won't uncover your eye, then my answer is still no."_ She recalled what her boss said. It's not like she didn't already expect the answer to say no, but his explanation as to why was what made her so depressed. She put a hand over her hair that was covering her eye, how could she? She wasn't ready to uncover her eye, and honestly, she wasn't sure if she ever would be.

"Arina, can you call a taxi?" Arina gave her a sad smile.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Sunrise residence**

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" Kasai shouted, enunciating every word.

"Me? Nothing, why? You don't want them to know you're a bestselling author?"

"Of course I don-" Kasai stopped mid-sentence. "But that was a trick question. Are you done testing me, or analyzing me, or whatever?!"

"Hmm~ that's pretty perceptive of you Kasai-chan, how did you know I wasn't just trying to get to know my new little sister?"

"Please," Kasai snorted. "I'm not an idiot."

"Hmm~"

"Stop 'Hmm~'ing already!" Kasai shouted, annoyed.

"So, why don't you want everyone to know about your books, don't teenagers like to brag about their accomplishments?" Hikaru questioned.

"Didn't I tell you to stop analyzing me already?!"

"And how exactly did you recognize me in male clothes before your manager even said my name?" With this question he took a step forward, and Kasai took a step back. This continued until Kasai's back hit the wall, causing her to flinch in pain. Hikaru put his hands on the wall, blocking any chance of escape. "Aren't you going to answer any of my questions?"

"Why should I?!" Kasai barked.

"Hmm~" Hikaru leaned closer, and Kasai, since she couldn't move back anymore, just begged for the wall to swallow her up.

"P-personal space." Kasai stuttered out, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh~ so you have issues with touch?" Hikaru questioned, his question being answered when she flinched. "Thanks for the information." Hikaru said cheerily before walking off.

Kasai let out a shaky breath and let her self slide down the wall onto the floor.

* * *

Sakura was quiet the whole way back to the residence and hoped just to sneak back in and go to sleep. But her hopes were unrecognized, as Tsubaki was waiting right at the door.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, slightly irritated, but mostly tired.

"Ah, uh, I just wanted to say that, uh, this morning I was just messing around." Tsubaki said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Just...messing around?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yeah...sorry I took it too far."

"No," Sakura said. "It's fine." Then she walked past Tsubaki and went straight up to her room. It wasn't until she had locked the door and laid down on her bed that she let her tears flow.

What was wrong with her? Didn't she want him to stay away? But, if that was the case, then why did it hurt so much?

* * *

 **That scene with Hikaru was fun to write.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dealing With It

**Lets see how they all deal with their situations.**

 **Phone speak in bold.**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflict ch 6 Dealing With It

One week had passed, Eimi had barely left her room, Kasai was avoiding every human being but her manager, and Sakura was throwing herself into work even more than usual. Eizaki and Ema were left wondering what was wrong with their sisters. And so they came up with a plan, divide and conquer. Eizaki would ask (interrogate) the brothers, and Ema would talk to her sisters, since Eizaki had no intention of letting Ema talk with the brothers alone.

"Sakura-nee-chan?"Ema said as she knocked on Sakura's door, knowing her sister had no work today.

"Ema?" Sakura asked through the door.

"Yes, it's me." Ema said and Sakura opened her door. Ema was surprised to see Sakura's hair tied up and away from her face and her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"S-Sakura-nee-chan?!"

"Yeah, I look terrible don't I?" Sakura said with a small sad smile. "You can come in." Ema entered and shut and locked the door. Then, they both went and sat down on Sakura's bed.

"Sakura-nee-chan, are you okay?" Ema asked, voice laced with concern.

"No." Sakura said, eyes filling with tears again. "I just- why do people always walk away when things get complicated? My real father, my mother, and now Tsubaki too?" Sakura turned her head to Ema, and Ema was met with her sisters beautiful purple eye, and the blind one she always covered up, brimming with tears. "I mean, I don't think I love him, but it was nice to have someone there, for once."

"It's okay, I'll always be here, and so will Kasai-nee-chan, and Eimi-nee-chan, and Eizaki-nii-san." Ema said as she wrapped her arms around Sakura and let her cry into her shoulder. She had never seen her sister like this, she was always so good at hiding her emotions. Ema only hoped that this would help her sister to cheer up.

* * *

Eizaki knew that the brothers had something to do with the way his sisters, save for Ema, were acting and he was not happy. He would yell at them to fix it, if he could manage not to kill them first.

Or at least that was what he was thinking, but after walking into the living room and seeing the most cheery and fun-loving of the brothers putting of such a depressing aura, he couldn't even think about yelling, let alone killing.

Eizaki sighed to himself as he walked over to the depressed silver-haired brother.

"What's wrong with you exactly?" Trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice, he could never yell at a depressed person.

"Eizaki-san?" Tsubaki asked looking up to reveal his depressingly gloomy face. "Ah, well, I tried to make something right and I just ended up making it worse."

"What exactly did you do?" Eizaki asked, his eyebrow twitching. So, he had something to do with one of his sister's behavior?

"Well, I...kissed Sakura." Eizaki almost killed him right then and there before realizing that it wouldn't make the situation any better. "She...seemed upset afterwords, so I tried to pass it off as just me messing around-"

"Idiot!" Eizaki had lost his patience.

* * *

If Tsubaki were being honest, he didn't exactly know why he had told Sakura that he was just messing around. He had never gone as far as to pass off his feelings as something else when it was Ema, even when she seemed distressed. Wasn't Ema the one he liked?

"Idiot!" Huh, he had never heard Eizaki yell before. "Let me put it simply, Sakura doesn't like when people get close to her because it hurts her when they leave. You happen to have broken the time record for getting close...and then you had to go and break the record for leaving, too." He had really screwed up.

"Oh god," Tsubaki mumbled. "I really messed up."

"Well, go and make it right!" Eizaki yelled.

"Right!" Tsubaki scrambled out of the room. He was going to have to fix this, it was his fault after all.

* * *

"Eimi-nee-chan, are you alright?"

"Ema?" Ema knew something was wrong when her sister dropped the honorifics. Eimi came to the door and opened it, Ema was happy to see she wasn't crying, but she did look troubled.

"What's wrong?" Ema asked.

"I'm just," Eimi sighed, something she rarely did. "confused." Eimi and Ema walked over to Eimi's bed and sat down.

"About what?" Ema pressed.

"It's just..." Eimi thought for a second.

 _'Was it that Kaname flirted with me? No, not just that, it's just-'_

"Everyone." Eimi said, bitterness lacing her voice. Ema flinched a bit at her cheery sister's tone, she had never heard her sound like that. "Everyone is being so nice, why?" Eimi mumbled, seeming to forget her sister's presence. "I'm nothing but bad luck, bad luck for everyone."

"That's not true!" Ema shouted, knocking Eimi out of her stupor and displaying a boldness that was unusual for the usually passive girl.

"What?" Eimi looked up to her sister, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"We want you around! Me, and Eizaki-nii-san, and Sakura-nee-chan and Kasai-nee-chan, and the Asahinas too!" Ema was practically on the verge of tears. Her sisters had never told her about themselves. There were some things she could figure out; their likes and dislikes, personalities...but there were other things that she could never get them to tell her, namely their pasts. Yes, she could find out some small things; Sakura's eye, Eimi's sickliness, Kasai's scar on her palm...but she didn't really _know_.

Even Eizaki seemed reluctant to tell her about Eimi and the small bits he knew about Sakura and Kasai. "We're here for you."

"Thank you." Eimi said, smiling a small, sad smile. Ema was happy, her sister's small sad smile was better than a happy fake one, it was a real smile. Then, Ema realized something.

 _'She still isn't even shedding a tear.'_ In fact, Ema had never seen her sister cry.

* * *

"Kaname." Eizaki said, his voice held a warning that was impossible to miss. Eizaki had gone to find him right after Tsubaki.

"I got it." Kaname said.

"I'm warnin-" Eizaki blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I've got it. I'll give Eimi her space for now, she seems to need it." Kaname relented, knowing that it would be best to give the girl her space...for now.

 _'Ha. I just started to like her without even thinking about why, then again...why do I like her?'_

Kaname thought as he walked out of the room to a growl of, "For now, huh?" Kaname could practically see Eizaki's eyebrow twitching despite having his back to him.

* * *

"Kasai-ne-"

"Go away Ema." Kasai shot at her sister through the door. Ema wasn't sure what to do next. Kasai was an angry person, but that anger was never directed at her or any of her other siblings, not since Ema's father had adopted Kasai.

"Are you okay?" Ema pressed on.

"Just peachy." Kasai snapped, still not opening the door. Ema frowned, this was so unlike her sister.

"Can you let me in?"

"Why can't you just talk through the door?" Kasai said flatly, even the ever-calm Ema was annoyed at this point. Ema opened the door on her own.

"What are you doing?!" Kasai barked and Ema looked over to her. Kasai may have sounded tough, but her face was streaked with tears and she had a pillow hugged to her chest. Kasai didn't lose all of her fierce demeanor though because when she looked up, let's just say, if looks could kill, Ema would've been dead the second she entered.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Ema asked.

 _'What_ is _going on?'_ Kasai questioned herself. _'I'm being pretty unreasonable...and completely bitchy.'_

"I'm being bitter, and unreasonable, and a total bitch..." Kasai sighed. "Sorry, Ema." Ema wasn't really concerned about honorifics when it came to Kasai, she just didn't use them. Ema smiled and her sister, glad that she was at least a little better.

"So," Ema sat down beside Kasai. "what _is_ wrong?"

"Well," Might as well just get this over with. "Ididn'twantanyonetoknowaboutmyworkandthenHikarufoundoutandInearlyranintoFuutoandthenHikarualmostspilledthebeansandthenhetotallyinvadedmypersonalspaceandIthinkImightbetheteensyistbitattractedtohimandmytraumacamebackandican'tseemtosleep!" Kasai said in one breath and then gasped for air. Ema blinked at her sister, trying to piece together what she just said.

"What?!" Ema shouted in surprise. "Hikaru invaded- and you're attracted to- and trauma- you haven't even slept?!" Ema spluttered before being able to form a single coherent thought.

"Yes, only a little, I'll explain, and no." Kasai answered, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. She was actually happy to have all of it off her chest, though, she surprised even herself with saying she was attracted to Hikaru.

 _'Who wouldn't be though? He's really handsome...and it's only a tiny bit.'_ Kasai justified herself _. 'Maybe it's just because I never gave any guy a chance to get close and Hikaru's the first guy who did, yeah, it's just that.'_ Kasai sighed, relieved.

"Trauma?" Ema asked, some of the shock from Kasai's revelation...s still apparent on her face.

"When I was young," Kasai let out a breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "a guy tried to..." Kasai gulped. "but, I got away, and that was when Rintaro found me." Ema could tell that her sister wasn't telling her everything, but it was progress. Ema hugged her younger sister and let her cry a few more silent tears.

* * *

Eizaki already had a pretty good hunch about who had made Kasai so upset. Needless to say that when he found out that he had to interrogate said person over the phone, he was anything but pleased.

"Hikaru." Eizaki growled into the phone.

 **"Yes?~"** Hikaru asked in an innocent tone.

"Don't _'yes?~'_ me you bastard! What did you do to my sister?"

 **"Which one are you asking me about?~"** Eizaki gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Kasai." Eizaki gritted out.

 **"Look,"** Hikaru's serious tone surprised Eizaki. **"you can help your other sisters but what's happening with Kasai is her problem to deal with, you need to let her do it on her own."** Eizaki went still.

 _'I can't help her?'_

 **"Bye now~!"** Ah, yes, cheery Hikaru was back. Eizaki listened to the beeping on the other end of the line that signaled the end of the call and let the reality of it all settle in. Eimi was his twin and Sakura was his older sister, but it was terrible when you couldn't protect your younger sibling. Ema was barely younger than him and actually fairly mature, but Kasai was a different story. Kasai was hot-headed and always got into trouble, if anyone needed guidance it was her, but it wasn't his place to help her. Yes, as much as it pained him to admit it, Hikaru was right. Eizaki was a bit surprised though, Hikaru had managed to completely figure Kasai out, he was around her all the time and yet he barely knew anything more than Hikaru has figured out in a little over a week. Hikaru sure was something.

* * *

 **So, lots of stuff happened this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 This Is Halloween

**Hello, This chapter is incredibly long, it took me forever to write so I hope you like it.**

 **This is my Halloween treat to you...**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 7 This Is Halloween

The Hinata siblings had been in the Sunrise Residence for nearly a month now and the sisters had gotten over their issues...sort of. Tsubaki had talked to Sakura and they were now...friends. (#friendzoned, sorry Tsubaki) Eimi was actually allowing herself to be happy...a little. Kasai was happy to have at least told one person about her past...part of it. Although, Kasai was still avoiding Hikaru and not telling anyone about her work, Sakura still wouldn't let Tsubaki too close to her heart, and Eimi spent the majority of time alone or only with Eizaki and her sisters. So, at least things were better that they started off...

"Noooooo!" Kasai shouted in despair, actually going as far as to go down on her knees, through her arms up and look skyward.

"What?! What is it?!" Eizaki rushed to her in a panic.

"My manager wants me to do a talk show!" Kasai panicked.

"What?" Eizaki sighed. "That's all?"

"A TALK SHOW! I don't do TALK SHOWS!" Kasai screamed.

"What's this about a talk show?" Kasai whipped around at the appearance of a new voice...and was met with a certain stuck up idol.

"Oh, nothing." Kasai waved her hand dismissively.

"You really must be an idiot if you think I'll believe that." Fuuto sneered.

"It's..." Kasai paused to think.

 _'Let's see, who else can I say this is about...'_

"Eizaki."

"What?!" Eizaki shouted.

"No need to be shy, bro." Kasai grinned.

 _'He's going to kill me later.'_

"Yep, I talked Eizaki and Eimi into doing a talk show." Kasai continued to lie through her teeth. Eizaki gave her a look that clearly said, 'We'll talk about this later'. Fuuto gave her one last suspicious look before walking away.

"It's not good to lie." Eizaki scolded.

"It's not a lie." Kasai said, pulling out her phone.

"What do you mean it's not-" Kasai speed dialed her manager. "What are you doing?" Kasai held up a finger, telling him to hold on.

"Hello, Dillon, you'll never believe this-"

* * *

Dillon had just given Kasai the news that she was going to have to appear on a talk show. She took it surprisingly well, but knowing her, she fell into despair the second that she hung up the phone. He expected her to spend the rest of the day sulking, so it was a surprise when his phone rang and he saw her name.

"Hello, Dillon," Kasai started. "you'll never believe this, you know the two who were popular in the musical world in Europe but never accepted a contract?"

"Yeah." Dillon said skeptically, where was she going with this.

"Well, I know them and convinced them to go on the talk show with me."

"Really?!" Dillon asked, shocked and delighted.

"Yeah, so it it alright?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, thanks, bye." Kasai hung up the phone. Dillon didn't know how she did it, but he was glad she did. Dillon dialed up the station hosting the talk show.

"We've found more people to go on the talk show with Kasai, is that alright?"

"Yes, we were planning on inviting lots of people on in a kind of Halloween special." Oh yeah, that's right, the talk show is in two days, October 31st, Halloween.

"Alright, good to know, thank you."

* * *

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Eizaki freaked out.

"Because I hate talk shows and it would be better with you guys there." Kasai answered. Eizaki calmed down and ruffled her hair.

"Alright, fine. Just don't do that ever again."

"Yes, sir." Kasai mock saluted and Eizaki smiled at her.

Eizaki then went to break the news to Eimi and she actually took it fairly well. What they didn't know was that several others in the house actually received similar calls.

* * *

 **October 31st, Halloween**

Kasai, being her tomboyish self, was less than pleased when she got to the TV station and found out what costume her manager was making her wear, because it was Halloween after all.

"What is that?" Kasai scrunched up her nose at the monstrosity in front of her.

"It's a dress." The woman who was supposed to help her with her hair and makeup said in a hesitant tone.

"And what are those." Kasai pointed like the things were covered in blood.

"They're fairy wings."

"And those." Kiran grounded her teeth, surely they weren't what she thought they were.

"High heels." The woman was seriously freaked out by now.

"Dillon!" Kasai screamed in anger and the woman flinched. "Get your ass in here!"

"Yes, sweet Kasai?" Dillon asked innocently, even though he knew exactly what she was yelling about.

"Don't you 'sweet Kasai' me! Why in the hell are you making me wear," Kasai pointed angrily at the costume. "that?!"

"Because it's a talk show, Halloween, and..." Dillion watched Kasai's glare grow more fierce as he listed off reasons and thought it best to make a quick escape. "takeitupwiththeagency!" Dillon quickly said and dashed off. Kasai turned back around, making the make-up artist flinch. Kasai scrunched her brows up and stood silently for a while before letting out an almost pained sigh.

"Alright, I'll wear it." The woman was visibly relieved. Kasai was just glad that Dillon had the sense to include fingerless gloves in her outfit.

 _'Well, at least it can't get any worse.'_ Right?

* * *

Sakura was of course used to dressing up, being a model, so having to dress up as a demon wasn't a huge feat for her. In all honesty, she was just thankful it wasn't a slutty costume, it was actually very pretty. She was on her way to where she had to wait before the show began when she bumped into someone.

"Sor-" Sakura looked up and froze before breathing out, "Dad?" But the word was barely audible, so the guy she bumped into didn't hear her. Actually, he was giving her the same shocked look as she was giving him before they both shook it off. "Sorry." Sakura said and walked off.

 _'What am I thinking, he's younger than me, he's not my biological father. Besides, even if I ever saw my father, I've only ever seen his picture like 3 times. But those eyes...'_ Sakura put a hand over her hair, where her eye, that used to match her other one in a deep purple, was under. _'the same color. Those eyes are the same color as mine, the only thing I share in common with my biological father. It has to be a coincidence, there's no other explanation.'_

"Oof." Sakura grunted, having bumped into, yet another person.

"Watch it!" Said person exclaimed angrily, and haughtily. Sakura looked down slightly, as the person was about an inch shorter than herself, to meet the boy's eyes.

"Fuuto...Asahina-kun?" Sakura question unsurely. When Fuuto looked up he looking equally confused.

"Sakura." It was said, not questioned, like hers. The lack of honorific made Sakura slightly irritated.

"Respect your elders you little twit." Sakura said irritatedly and flicked Fuuto's forehead.

"Hey!" Fuuto exclaimed angrily, his hand now cradling his forehead.

"Careful," Sakura mocked. "You don't want me going around and telling everyone I'm your nee-chan, now do you?" Fuuto's expression showed no change, but his face blanched slightly. Sakura had to commend him for that, damned he could act.

"Whatever." Fuuto said haughtily and 'tched' before walking away.

 _'What are these people planning, why are they having so many people come on the talk show anyway? Maybe because it's Halloween? Yeah, they probably wanted to do something special for Halloween.'_

* * *

"Eizaki nii-san?" Eimi said.

"Yeah, Eimi?"

"I think I just saw Azusa-san."

"You must be imagining things." Eizaki assured his twin, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 _'There's no way, right?'_

* * *

When Kasai got to the kind of waiting room backstage she was surprised to see Sakura, frozen in place. To Sakura's left were Eimi and Eizaki who were also frozen in place.

"Hey, what are you-" and then Kasai saw the reason. Right in front of them were four very familiar faces sitting on the couch. Kasai froze in place with an expression of mild horror.

"'Nothing special' you say." Fuuto smirked. Kasai's expression changed to anger.

"Whatever you phony idol." Before Fuuto could make a snappy retort, they were all ushered onto the stage.

"So," The talk show host started enthusiastically. "We've got a special Halloween surprise for you all tonight!" The curtain rose reveal the several stars of different professions. "Please welcome Keichii Hanasa," They all looked to the guy on the far left, who had the same eyes as Sakura. "Eimi and Eizaki Taiyo," Eimi and Eizaki waved. "Fuuto Asakura," Fuuto gave a phony smile. "Tsubaki and Azusa Asahina," The only people who don't have to use a fake last name. "Sakura Umiko," Keichii looked to Sakura is surprise. "Hikaru Asakawa," Kasai cursed fate for doing this to her. "and Kasai Taeru." Hikaru looked to Kasai as if he had found out her greatest secret. Kasai knew exactly why, because Taeru means to withstand, and that's exactly why she chose it.

"Come take a seat." There were two couches, and since they couldn't be obvious about who they didn't want to be near, the seating arrangements were a bit...awkward. On the first couch, from left to right; Eimi, Azusa, Tsubaki, Sakura, and Keichii. On the other couch; Fuuto, Kasai, Hikaru, and Eizaki.

Azusa and Eimi sat awkwardly, trying to ignore the tension.

"Doesn't it feel a bit-" Eimi started quietly.

"Awkward?" Azusa finished. Eimi and Azusa smiled at each other before looking away quickly, pink dusting their cheeks.

Tsubaki grinned flirtatiously at Sakura and she flicked him on the forehead and laughed. Keichii seemed to be studying Sakura and Tsubaki shot him a glare.

Fuuto was leaning a bit close to Kasai to make her uncomfortable. Hikaru gave his 'I-know-all-of-your-darkest-secrets' smile at Kasai before subtly glaring at Fuuto. Kasai was, for once, lacking in any hot-headed comments and instead seemed like she was trying to disappear into the couch.

Eizaki seemed like he was trying to glare at all of the males who were there.

"Ah..." The talk show host started awkwardly, because, let's face it, the tension in the air was so obvious that even the ever-oblivious Ema would have felt awkward. "Well, let's start with Sakura-chan! You and Tsubaki-san recently had a photo shoot together. Now, after seeing those photos," Crap, they knew where this was going. "we were all wondering, are you two dating?"

"No."

"Yes~"

*smack*

"Azusa~!" Tsubaki whined.

"If he didn't hit you, I would have." Sakura said.

"So mean, Sakura-chan~"

"Ok," The talk show host continued. "but the kiss," Sakura and Tsubaki turned their attention back to her. "that looked pretty real to me." Tsubaki grinned cheekily and Sakura's cheeks flushed crimson.

"I-it was j-just part of the photo sh-shoot!" Sakura waved her arms in front of her defensively. Sakura had lost her trademark composure and was now stuttering, blushing, and totally adorable. Then, Tsubaki decided that wasn't reaction enough.

"That good, huh~? Should I try it again~?" Tsubaki teased. Sakura's entire face went red and she squirmed uncomfortably on the couch.

"I-idiot!" Cue nosebleeds from guys everywhere who were fortunate enough to witness Sakura's loss of composure.

"You're such a tsundere, Sakura-chan~."

* * *

All of the Asahina family had decided to watch TV in the living room. Well, save for Fuuto, Hikaru, Tsubaki, and Azusa. Natsume, surprisingly, was there. He had come to drop off more game demos to Ema and was dragged into watching TV with them by Wataru, and a small smile from Ema.

The TV was turned on. All sat down. The channel was changed.

*smash*

And Ukyo's teacup fell to the ground and smashed on the ground.

"Oh, no." Ema mumbled.

It was a pretty awkward picture and it only got more and more awkward as the show went on. Sakura was blushing a thousand shades of red from Tsubaki's comments. Kaname was glaring at the screen after witnessing the scene between Azusa and Eimi. The rest though, were watching intently. Strangely enough, Natsume had his eyes focused on Sakura.

* * *

"Hmm," The talk show host hummed. "Eimi-chan, are you really nineteen?"

"Yes." Eimi said. "Everyone always asks that." Eimi mumbled, pouting cutely. Yep, the guys watching this talk show didn't stand a chance.

"And you and your brother really never accepted a contract?"

"We didn't." Eizaki answered giving a small smile and the talk show host blushed.

"W-well," All the sisters rolled their eyes. "Why didn't you accept a contract?"

"I..." Eizaki looked over to Eimi, who suddenly looked a bit downtrodden. "I only really play backup for Eimi and, that's really the only reason I did it in the first place.

"Ah, and you Eimi-chan?"

 _'Because it made me happy, and after all the trouble I've caused, I don't deserve to be happy.'_

"My lungs couldn't take it." Eimi gave a far too believable, fake smile.

"Well, that's too bad. Now, Fuuto-kun, time for a fun question, if you could date any one of these three fine woman," The talk show host waved her hand to indicate Sakura, Eimi, and Kasai.

"Kasai-chan." Fuuto said with a fake smile. Kasai nearly fell over.

"Wh-what?!" Kasai stuttered.

"You're that surprised? Is it so hard to believe?" Fuuto asked, leaning in close to Kasai.

 _'He's just acting, he's just acting-holy fuck, he's close!'_ Kasai fell off the couch. When she fell to the ground, her dress rode up a bit and her legs were in full view. Guys all over Japan were probably completely passed out by now. Once Kasai realized her position she quickly stood up and sat back down, so embarrassed that she couldn't even look up from her lap.

"Ah..." Yep, things were awkward for the billionth time. "So, Kasai-chan and Hikaru-san, you recently met, what were your first opinions of each other?"

"Sneaky." Kasai deadpanned.

"Childish~." Hikaru teased.

Kasai glared, Hikaru grinned slyly.

"Heh," The talk show host laughed awkwardly. "So then, Keichii, how does being Kyo Hanaka's son feel?" Sakura flinched and froze.

"Ha ha, I guess I was kind of born into fame, huh? It's okay, but right now, I'm looking for my sister." Sakura was growing increasingly uncomfortable, but only Tsubaki and her siblings noticed.

"Oh, really?-Oops, looks like our time is up. It was nice meeting you all," Then she turned to the camera. "and I hope all enjoyed this, happy Halloween!"

* * *

After they all got off stage, they went to change their costumes. Sakura found herself outside waiting for her cab.

"The way you reacted," Sakura turned to see Keichii standing there an apprehensive look on his face. "You're her aren't you?" Keichii took a step forward and Sakura looked panicked. "My sister."

* * *

 **...and also my Halloween trick.**

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger, but not really.**

 **And thus begins the Sakura Arc, you'll finally get to see her story.**

 **Also, should Sakura grow closer to Tsubaki, or maybe fall for another brother in all the chaos? I will be awaiting your answers~!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sakura's Past

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but, you know...school *sigh***

 **Over the phone speech is in bold.**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 8 Sakura's Past

Sakura stood there, unsure of how to respond, she honestly didn't even really know why she was so panicked.

"You look exactly like mom." Keichii said, a bit sadly. Sakura let out a bitter laugh and fixed him with a glare.

"So that's where she went, huh?" Sakura said bitterly.

 _'So that's why she left?'_ She thought sadly.

"Left to go see the guy she loves."

 _'Why did she have to choose him over me?'_

"And then had a son with him."

 _'Why did she never come back for me, does she care more for him?'_

"Were both her children, god damned it! What makes you so special?!" Sakura yelled and sucked in a breath when she realized she'd said it out loud.

 _'Ah, so that's it. I'm jealous of him.'_

"I just," Keichii started. "I thought you should know, mom died, about a year ago." Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Her mom's dead? Sakura turned around so that her back was to Keichii.

"What makes you think I care?" Sakura's voice was cold and impassive while her teeth were clenched so hard that she thought they might break.

"I-" Keichii seemed ready to say something, but instead, "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura clenched her fists and took off in a sprint. When she was far enough away she waved down a cab and hopped in. She spent the entire cab ride holding down her tears and mulling over her thoughts. Most of it was;

'Why is he so special?'

'Why did my mom have to leave?'

'Why didn't she ever come back for me?'

"Let me off here." Sakura said once they reached the park, it wasn't too far from the Asahina residence, but she didn't want to go back in that state.

"Are you sure? It's raining and it's dark outside-"

"I'm sure." Sakura cut the driver off, payed him, and walked out the cab door.

Rain immediately pelted her, turing her midnight blue hair black and making her jeans and t-shirt stick to her skin. It was cold and Sakura couldn't help but shiver, but she just went to sit on a swing. It must have been about 8 o'clock at that point and Sakura was sure that her sisters and Eizaki were worried, but she really didn't want to have to explain her red, puffy eyes.

* * *

Natsume was on his way back to his apartment, glad that he had an umbrella with the rain pouring down, when his phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello." Natsume answered.

 **"Natsume,"** It was Tsubaki, but he sounded oddly serious. **"Sakura hasn't come back yet."** Natsume remembered that Sakura was one of Ema's sisters, though he hadn't really been around them much at all.

"Where is she?" Natsume asked, not really sure what else to ask.

 **"I don't know!"** Tsubaki shouted and then sighed. **"Just- can you look for her? Please?"** Natsume was not used to hearing his triplet like this, Tsubaki must have been really worried.

"Yeah, I'll tell you if I see her."

 **"Thanks."** Tsubaki hung up and Natsume put his phone back in his pocket.

Natsume was planning on going back to his apartment and getting his car and then looking around the city, but as he passed the park, long dark hair caught his eye. There she was, Sakura was sitting on a swing, her bangs that usually covered her left eye were slicked back from the rain. As Natsume got closer he could see that her eye was blind, at least that explained why she always covered it. Her blind eye's iris and pupil were a shade of light pink.

Natsume put his umbrella over Sakura and let rain pelt snapped her head up when she felt the absence of the cold rain.

"My brother called me in a panic because you never came home." Natsume said.

"Tsubaki." Sakura mumbled, looking down. "I just, I can't go home right now." Sakura said. Natsume sighed.

"Is it just a girl thing to go to the park in the rain whenever there's a crisis?"

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Nothing. My apartment's near by, if you don't feel like going home yet you can hang out there for a while." Natsume offered.

"I don't want to trouble you-"

"You're not helping anyone by sitting out here and catching a cold, I can see that you don't want them to see you like this, but you should at least make sure you don't get sick." Natsume persuaded.

"...Ok, thank you." Sakura conceded.

* * *

 **Natsume's Apartment**

Natsume unlocked the door and let Sakura inside.

"You should take a shower so you don't catch a cold, you can borrow some of my clothes." Natsume said.

"Alright, and Natsume," Natsume looked back at Sakura. "thanks again, for all of this. Natsume put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"You don't need to thank me, were family, we all are, you can rely on all of us." Natsume said and Sakura couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Meow." Sakura looked to the side to see Natsume's cats.

"Aww, kitties!" Natsume looked to Sakura in surprise at her sudden exclamation. All thoughts of a shower forgotten, Sakura ran over to the cats and started petting them, laughing when their fur stuck to her wet hands.

"Weren't you going to take a shower?" Natsume sighed.

"Ah, right!"

* * *

After Sakura took a shower and got dressed she came out and sat down with Natsume. He seemed to have dried off and changed while she was in the shower. It wasn't really as awkward as it could have been, mostly because Sakura was just playing with the cats and Natsume was distracted with watching her.

"What are their names?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, ah," Natsume snapped out of his daze. "Tsubaki and Azusa." Sakura gave him an amused glance out of the corner of her eye, smile still on her face.

"You know," Sakura started. "You're different from a lot of people I know."

"How so?" Natsume inquired.

"Well, you're really straightforward but not in a rude way and instead of telling me I should go back you just waited to hear what I wanted to do. Like, you let me do what I want but you still try to make me feel better," Sakura smiled. "It's nice." Natsume wasn't really sure what to say. "It's really admirable." Natsume just watched her as she smiled, still playing with the cats.

 _'She's kind of...amazing.'_

"What happened to make you so upset earlier." Natsume asked and Sakura turned to face him.

"Well, I guess an explanation is the least I owe you after all of this." Sakura sighed and then began her explanation. "When I was young, I noticed that my mom was always unhappy and seemed suffocated being with my father and me. Then, when I was four, I found out why. I saw my mom looking at a picture of a guy that had the same eye's as me. She told me straight out that he was my real father and that my dad knew it too, but he just ignored the fact since he loved her so much. Then, when I was seven, she left. My dad started drinking and beating me, but I could endure it. Then, when I was eight, he sprayed bleach in my eye." Sakura swept her bangs back for emphasis before letting them fall back over her eye. "I guess it was because it reminded him that she didn't really ever love him. Anyway, I ran away before he could blind me completely. I went to s hospital and they told me they couldn't do anything, and after telling them about my dad, he was arrested and I was sent to an orphanage. A year later, Rintaro adopted me, but Ema saved me, she saved me from the pain and loneliness. She's amazing like that." Sakura smiled. Then, her smile turned into a frown, Natsume's heart hurt seeing her frown like that. "And then my apparent brother showed up today and told me that my mother died a year ago. I don't really know what to think about that, because, well, she abandoned me. I just- I don't get why she never came back for me. Does she just not love me, or- it just, it feels like everyone's always leaving me." Sakura finished.

"We won't." Sakura looked up at Natsume. "We won't leave you, and you can count on that."

"I'm not so-" Natsume leaned in and brushed her bangs back out of her face, she was shocked.

"I won't." Natsume looked at her for a minute before leaning back and saying, "It's pretty late, you can stay here for the night if you want."

"S-sure, thanks."

* * *

 **Ha ha, you all thought he was going to kiss her, didn't you?**

 **Anyway, I have a question for you all; Who is your favorite of my OCs?**

 **Please tell me, I would really like to know.**


	9. Chapter 9 Bonding and Worrying

**Hello, again.**

 **Phone speech in bold.**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 9 Bonding and Waiting

"Mmhhph." Sakura groaned into the pillow as she woke up. What was her schedule today? Oh, right, her manager gave a day off, she said Sakura was overworking herself.

Sakura lifted her head slowly and blinked to clear her vision. When she got a clear look her eyes widened. This was not her room. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Sakura quickly checked to see if she had clothes on, she did, but they weren't hers. Sakura tried to get up quickly, but she ended up falling off the bed, hitting her shoulder and making a huge THUD.

"Shit." Sakura groaned as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Meow." Sakura looked to the side to see two white cats with big caramel and black spots. That's when it hit her, she was in Natsume's apartment.

"Is everything alright?" Speak of the devil. Natsume stepped out of the bathroom to check if Sakura was all right...wearing only a towel.

"Um..." Sakura blushed crimson, unable to keep her eyes off his, extremely chiseled, abs. "I'm...fine." Sakura said and then cleared her throat and looked to the side. "You should get dressed." Natsume's looked down at himself and then, looking a bit flustered, retreated back into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

 **Sunrise Residence**

All of the residents of the house were waiting for Natsume to bring Sakura back. He had called Tsubaki after he found her and said that she needed a bit of time to calm down. That...didn't go too well with Tsubaki.

 _Tsubaki sat with everyone in the living room, awaiting news on Sakura. His phone rang and he quickly answered it._

 _"Natsume?! Did you find her?!" Tsubaki asked desperately._

 ** _"Yes, I did, but she doesn't want to go back yet. She's going to stay at my apartment tonight, I'll bring her back tomorrow."_**

 _"You're apartment?!" Tsubaki exclaimed angrily. Everyone in the room looked at him, surprised at his outburst._

 _ **"Calm down, Tsubaki."** Natsume said in his regular measured voice._

 _"Calm down?!" Tsubaki exclaimed._

 _ **"I'll bring her back tomorrow and she'll explain why she didn't come back. Goodbye."** Then Natsume hung up, leaving a very pissed Tsubaki._

So now Tsubaki was sitting on the couch, teeth clenched, looking like he was ready to punch his triplet in the face.

Ema, Eizaki, Eimi, and Kasai all looked extremely worried and tired, because none of them had managed to get any sleep for their worrying.

The rest of the brothers were also worried for their sister. Surprisingly, Fuuto was one of the most worried, but she was the first of his sisters to actually speak to him like he was a little brother.

"God dammit, Sakura." Eizaki mumbled. "What's bothering you?" Eizaki was disappointed, they were her family and yet...she never bothered to rely on them.

"Sakura..." Eimi mumbled sadly. Ema looked down at her lap with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever," Kasai mumbled angrily, fists and teeth clenched before abruptly standing up." let her do whatever the fuck she wants!" Kasai snapped and ran up the stairs. Eizaki was about to go after her, but was tugged back down by Eimi.

"Just let her go, she needs space right now, she's probably the closest to Sakura." Eizaki slumped down in the seat.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked curiously, but his voice was lacking its usual mischievous air. Eizaki sighed and looked over at Eimi.

"Kasai wasn't brought from the orphanage like us," Eimi looked to the side, unsure if she should really be saying any of this. "Dad found her in the streets and, well, she was in pretty bad shape." Eimi looked up to see all eyes on her, urging her to continue. "She wouldn't talk for months, Sakura was the one who got her to talk." They looked at Eimi, expecting her to say more. Eimi sighed. "The rest I either don't know, or it isn't my place to tell."

Everyone was surprised at seeing this side of Eimi. She was usually so cheery, it was a bit alarming to see her serious side. What was even more surprising was that she seemed to be the most mature and level-headed of the siblings. That...was certainly unexpected.

* * *

 **Natsume's Apartment**

When Natsume came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Sakura cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook." Natsume commented.

"Well, duh." Sakura said and looked back at him with a grin. "I was modeling in America, living on my own and takeout gets boring after a while, not very healthy either."

"Oh." Natsume said, unsure of what else to comment. Her hair was tied up, not even her bangs were left covering her eye, and he couldn't help but think it was a shame that she hid any of her beautiful face from view.

"You can sit down, I'll be finished cooking soon." Sakura suggested. Natsume sat down, blushing a bit at his previous thoughts.

Just as Sakura said, she soon finished cooking and brought over two plates of vegetable stir fry.

"It's not really a breakfast food, but you don't really have too much in your fridge." Sakura said a bit sheepishly. Natsume took a bite.

"It's good." Natsume commented. Sakura looked visibly relieved and they both began to eat. After they were finished eating Natsume decided to ask Sakura a question.

"So, does everyone in your family know how to cook?" Natsume asked and Sakura smiled.

"No actually. Well, most of us do, actually, Eimi's the only one who doesn't know how to cook." Sakura said with a slightly goofy smile on her face, but Natsume couldn't help but like her smile now more than the mandatory smiles he had seen her give before.

"Why is that?" Natsume inquired, seeing how much happier she was when talking about her siblings.

"Why do you think?" Sakura laughed, and Natsume couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sound. "Eizaki would never let her cook if he could do it himself, and since they're always together…" Sakura grinned with a nostalgic look on her face.

"And Kasai? She doesn't exactly seem like the type to learn to cook." Natsume inquired and Sakura laughed again.

"Trust me, she's not, but once Eizaki, Ema, and I forced her to learn how."

"Why is that?" Natsume smiled, trying to imagine the three siblings teaching the hot-headed Kasai to cook.

"She went off to Europe for work and none of us could really come with her, so we figured it'd be best if she learned to cook for herself."

"Why would she have to go to Europe for work? Isn't she a writer?" Natsume asked and Sakura incredulous look.

"Did she seriously not tell you?" Sakura asked and then clicked her tongue. "That sister of mine…Well," Sakura turned her attention back to Natsume. "She's a dancer as well, she was actually asked to go on tour with a band in Europe as one of their dancers, but…" Sakura trailed off.

"But?" Natsume urged her on.

"Well, she stuck with them for a while but, she, uh, had a disagreement with one of the band members. Apparently," A grin spread across Sakura's lips. "he tried to flirt with her, and, well, that didn't go well for him."

"Is that so?" Natsume smiled a bit, finding Sakura's tale about her sister amusing.

"Yeah, well, no one ever said my sister was the most level headed person."

"What about you?" Natsume asked and Sakura looked at him confused, not quite understanding.

"Huh?"

"What would you do if a guy tried to flirt with you?" Natsume wasn't exactly sure why he was asking, but since he'd asked, he was kind of curious of her answer.

"Uh, well, ah," Sakura went beet red before regaining her composure. "Why don't you ask Tsubaki?" Sakura joked, for a moment she thought she saw Natsume frown, but it was gone before she could really tell.

"We should probably get you back home, they're all worried about you." Natsume said, Sakura looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah…time to go back, I'm ready now."

* * *

 **Looks like you got to learn a bit about all of Ema's sisters this chapter.**

 **So, should Sakura end up with Tsubaki or Natsume...or maybe someone different if you have anyone in mind?**

 **Please review and tell me who you think Sakura should end up with, who's past you want to learn about next, and if you want to see more of Eizaki.**


	10. Chapter 10 Natsume vs Tsubaki

**This chapter is a bit short, but I have to cover both romantic and family issues in Sakura's arc, and putting it all in one chapter would be ridiculous.**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 10 Natsume vs. Tsubaki

Sakura and Natsume stood at the front door of the Sunrise Residence, and stood, and stood...and stood.

"Aren't you...going to go in?" Natsume inquired, with a bit of exasperation.

"I need a minute." Sakura stated while staring intensely at the door, like she was trying to stare holes through it.

Natsume sighed, leaned up against the wall and pulled out a cigarette, but Sakura grabbed it before he could light it and threw it down on the ground before stepping on it.

"What did you do that for, exactly?" Natsume questioned. Sakura gave him a stern look.

"Smoking kills, and make sure you don't smoke anywhere close to Eimi." Sakura warned.

"Why?" Natsume questioned, still keeping his blank face.

"Eimi has athsma."

"You really care for your siblings a lot." Natsume stated and a small Smile touched Sakura's lips.

"Yeah, I love them all a lot, even though none of them are my real siblings-no, that has nothing to do with it. Even if they aren't my real siblings, they are my real family." Then Sakura's eyes filled with guilt and her smile turned into a frown.

"I haven't been a very good big sister lately, though." Sakura clutched her chest, her guilty look turning solemn and pained. "When Eimi and Kasai were breaking down, it was Ema and Eizaki that helped them. Then, after finding out about my brother, I just ran off, I didn't even-" All of a sudden, Natsume grabbed Sakura's arm that wasn't clutching her chest and tugged her to him.

Sakura spun and fell onto Natsume's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura couldn't help but feel...safe, like nothing bad would happen as long as he was there. He was so warm, and she was so comfortable there in his arms. She clung to the fabric of his shirt and relaxed.

"You can cry if you want to." Natsume offered. Sakura tensed again before relaxing and letting a few tears escape her eyes and then breaking into sobs. She needed this, she needed this so badly it almost hurt, she felt so comfortable with Natsume, like she could cry all she wanted and it was ok. When Sakura calmed herself down and stopped crying Natsume spoke again, "You're not a bad sister, everyone is allowed to be vulnerable some of the time, even you. Your siblings understand, you don't have to always be strong."

"Natsume-" Sakura lifted her head up to speak only to find her face nose-to-nose with Natsume, she obviously had forgotten that there was only an inch difference between them. A blush dusted over Natsume's cheeks and Sakura's entire face flushed crimson. And just then...the door opened.

* * *

All of the siblings were still waiting in the living room when Eizaki's phone buzzed. Everyone turned to him with hopeful eyes, except for Kasai, who had still not returned after running off. He picked it up, checked it, put it away, looked up...and smiled.

"Natsume's bringing her home now, they should be here in about 10 minutes." Everyone sighed in relief, well, some people did other things to show their relief.

"Finally." Fuuto huffed.

"Yay!" Eimi cheered, the seriousness she had previously adopted gone.

Then they all waited, and waited...and waited. They were all starting to get worried.

"It's been half an hour, where is she?" Eizaki mumbled, similar thoughts going through everyone's heads.

"I'll go check outside to see if I can spot Natsume's car." Tsubaki said, then stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he immediately froze.

Natsume was leaning up against the wall with Sakura pressed up against him. Sakura's hands were fisted in Natsume's shirt and Natsume's arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist.

Their faces were barely a couple of inches apart and they're faces were both dusted with blushes. And to add to the picture, Sakura's hair was pushed out of her face.

Somehow, even though that was the least suggestive bit of the picture in front of him by far, the fact that it was Natsume that got her to show her face and not him, was what made him the most jealous. And that was the final straw that made Tsubaki grab Sakura's shoulder and pull her back, before punching Natsume in the jaw. Natsume fell from his leaning position on the wall onto the ground.

"Tsubaki!" Sakura yelled and grabbed Tsubaki's still clenched fist to snap him out of his anger. Tsubaki looked over at Sakura, not even noticing her eye through his jealous rage. "Nothing even happened, you're misundersta-"

"No." Natsume cut her off, standing up whilst rubbing his jaw. Then he looked to Sakura with seriousness in his eyes. "I care about you, and not as a sibling."

"Well, well~ isn't this interesting~!" An unmistakable, mischievous voice said from behind Tsubski. Him and Sakura turned to see Hikaru, Eizaki, Azusa, and Eimi. Eizaki looked like he was trying to decide between killing both Natsume and Tsubaki or banging his head against the wall. Azusa had his thumb and index finger pressed to his nose bridge in irritation, or maybe disbelief. Eimi looked like she was so dizzy she was going to pass out. And Hikaru, well, he just looked like he had won the lottery. Then, Sakura, to everyone's surprise, shut the door in all of their faces.

"Look," Sakura said, turning to look at both Natsume and Tsubaki. "give me some time, I can't give you an answer right now- either of you."

"Alright, but until then I'm not giving up." Tsubaki said determinedly.

"I feel the same." Natsume said seriously and they both exchanged a glare. Then Tsubaki looked back to Sakura and his eyes widened.

"Uh- Sakura, your-" Sakura seemed to figure out what he was talking about, because she put her fingers on her cheek under her eye and gave a bittersweet smile.

"Yeah, let's all go inside, I'll explain everything." So, Sakura opened the door and stepped inside and got ready to explain the deepest darkest part of her past to everyone there- no, to her family. Well, family and- she spared a glance back at Natsume and Tsubaki- romantic interests? *sigh* Why does life have to be so complicated?

* * *

"Well, this conflict looks like it ended in a draw~!" A mischievous voice whispered.

"Did you say something, Hikaru?" Eizaki asked as they made their way back to the living room.

"No, nothing~!" Eizaki eyed him warily. Then Hikaru quietly stated, "A draw…for now, at least."

* * *

 **Ah, Hikaru, you never change!**

 **Anyway, who do you think Sakura should end up with, and Should Eimi or Kasai have to deal with their past next?**


	11. Chapter 11 Hey, Juli

**Chapter 11!**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 11 Hey, Juli

Kasai ran up to hers and her sisters' floor after storming out of the room. Being the stubborn person she is, she ran up the stairs and didn't take the elevator. Now that Kasai had ran up the stairs, her head was a bit clearer.

"I'm such an idiot." Kasai mumbled while walking down the hall. "Sakura must have a pretty good reason for worrying us. It is Sakura, she wouldn't worry everyone if it wasn't serious." Kasai sighed.

 _'But Tsubaki and Natsume are taking up all of her time, I just...I don't want to be forgotten again.'_

"I'm being ridiculous. Sakura is nothing like that jerk, she won't just forget me. None of them will, I have a good family now." Then Kasai heard scratching sounds. She looked over at Ema's door, which appeared to be where the sounds were coming from. Kasai reached for the handle and turned it, hearing a click.

"Huh, Ema forgot to lock her door again." Then Kasai opened it and saw a blur of grey rush out. "Whoa!" Kasai exclaimed and looked to the side to see a grey squirrel dashing down the hall. "Juli!" Kasai called out. Juli stopped in his running and looked back.

"Ki!" Juli exclaimed, using the nickname he gave Kasai, though it sounded like squeak to most. Sakura had once stated her theory that only adopted children could understand him. "When did you get here?" Ema mostly left Juli in her room, so Kasai had yet to see him.

"About a month ago. We're all living here now." Kasai answered, eyes still a bit wide in bewilderment.

"Are Ri," Sakura. "Zi," Eizaki. "And Mi" Process of elimination. "here too?!"

"Yeah, did Ema forget to tell you?" Kasai questioned and Juli's depressed look was her answer, then he looked up at her with determination.

"I will protect all of you from those wolves!" Juli exclaimed.

"Wolves?" Kasai tilted her head in question, then it stuck her. "You mean...the brothers?"

"Of course!" Juli exclaimed. "They all attack Chii!" Juli exclaimed and a dark aura settled around Kasai.

"Oh...really?" Kasai ground out.

"Yeah!" Juli confirmed.

 _'They. Are. Dead.'_ Kasai was a hot head normally, but when it came to her siblings she was down right murderous.

"Let's go up the list, shall we?" Kasai offered with a smile that would have been pleasant had it not been so scary and sat down.

* * *

At that moment all of the brothers in the living room- sans Wataru, Masaomi, and Louis- felt chills go up their spines and shivered.

"Are you guys alright?" Eizaki asked.

"Uh, yeah." Similar answers rang out through the room.

 _'For a second I felt as if my life was being threatened.'_ The majority of the brothers thought.

* * *

Subaru got ready to shoot the ball in the hoop but all of a sudden he felt a murderous aura and when he shot the ball it bounced off the rim.

"Hey, Asahina-kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Subaru assured, shaking the feeling off.

 _'I couldn't have done anything to make someone that angry right?'_

* * *

"Ah, thank..." Iori trailed off in his thanking the girl for the cookies she gave him, shuddering from an ominous feeling he felt. "You."

"Are you okay, Iori-san?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine." Iori said, giving a small smile to try and assure her.

* * *

"So, Wataru didn't do anything...did he?" Kasai asked with a cautious and slightly disturbed look.

"No." Juli said.

"Fuuto?" Kasai asked, anticipating the answer already.

"Yes. I was watching over Chii while she was sleeping on the couch and he stuffed me in a bag, and I'm sure he did more than that!" Juli shouted. Knowing Fuuto, Kasai didn't doubt it. She did briefly wonder if he liked _her_ now with the comment he threw her way, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

"Yusuke?" Kasai asked, but she was doubtful.

"He watched Chii while she slept on the couch!" Juli shouted. "He's a wolf!"

"Yes, yes." Kasai dismissed it.

 _'They would be cute together.'_ Kasai actually didn't mind Yusuke, in fact, she thought of him as nice.

"Let's see, who's next?"

"Iori." Juli stated. Kasai blinked, she hadn't actually met him.

"Come to think of it...I've only met eleven brothers."

 _'Wow, I am such an idiot for not realizing it until now.'_

"Iori left to go live in the dorms at his school and the eight son, Subaru is away training for the pros. That perverted monk was away for a while, too, but he's back already." Juli said the last sentence with obvious disdain and Kasai had to agree. "Iori always left Ema flowers."

 _'That's actually...kind of sweet.'_

"And Louis?" Kasai hadn't had a chance to get an idea of his personality, he seemed harmless, but appearances can be deceiving.

"Louis helps me protect Chii, I trust him." Juli stated confidently and Kasai smiled in return.

"How about Subaru?"

"He was drunk and tripped and ended up kissing her!"

"So...it was an accident, then?"

"He must have had some hidden motive!" Juli exclaimed.

"Mm hmm." Kiran hummed dismissively.

"It might be easier if you tell me about all of the triplets at once." Kasai stated, Juli nodded in agreement.

"Azusa didn't do anything as far as I know, but don't let your guard down, Ki!"

 _'He should be saying that to Eimi if yesterday's interview was any implication.'_

"Tsubaki is a menace!" Juli continued. "He's always attacking Chii!"

"I think he likes Sakura now." Kasai stated.

 _'Come to think of it, did he do anything to her?'_ Kasai mentally growled at the thought.

"Natsume had Chii stay at his apartment!" Juli shouted.

 _'I probably shouldn't tell him that the same happened with Sakura.'_ Kasai thought.

"How about..." Kasai hesitated, wondering if knowing might upset her. "Hikaru?" Juli eyed her for a second, catching her hesitation.

"Humph! I don't trust him." Juli said.

 _'At least he has no basis...Wait, what am I thinking?!'_

"Kaname?"

"That perverted monk! He keeps flirting with Chii!"

"Yeah, I don't trust him either." Kasai thought about the order for a moment, why do there have to be so many?

"Um...oh! Ukyo?"

"He has impure thoughts! I can see it on his face."

 _'Juli is pretty good at reading people, but Ukyo? Hmm...'_

"Masaomi?"

"He called Chii's phone directly." Kasai blinked slowly.

"...Ok."

 _'So, nothing then.'_

"Be careful, Ki!" Juli warned.

"I will, but I think it's time for me to go back downstairs." Kasai stood and looked over to Juli. "Are you coming?"

"Of course!" Juli answered and climbed onto Kasai's shoulder. Then Kasai took the elevator down and walked out, but stopped when she heard Sakura's voice. Kasai peered over the railing to see everyone's eyes on her sister whose hair was tied away from her face.

"I should probably explain everything." Sakura spoke and Kasai couldn't find it in herself to move down the stairs, just deciding to stay where she was and listen. Then, Sakura explained everything. She explained about her mother, her father, her eye, and her…brother. By the time Sakura was done speaking, Kasai was ready to cry. Kasai had just ran off and been mad at Sakura without even considering why. Kasai started to walk down the steps and Sakura looked to her, expression sad.

"Kasai, I-" Sakura was cut off when Kasai ran forward and embraced her. Sakura went stiff, no doubt confused, she expected yelling, not to be hugged.

"It's not your fault." Kasai said, face still pressed to Sakura's shoulder so Sakura couldn't read her expression. "It's my fault for not even considering what you were going through. I honestly should have figured something was up, I know you're not the kind of sister to make us all worry without reason." Then Kasai backed up so that she could look Sakura in the eyes and smiled. "You don't always have to be the strong one, you can lean on me sometimes, too. And I'm sure that everyone else here would agree."

"Kasai…" Sakura stared at her hot-headed sister who was now sporting an earnest, kind smile and sounding unbelievably mature. "When did you get so grown up?" Sakura asked and leaned in to hug her sister.

*RING, RING* Unfortunately, the moment was cut short by the ring of Kasai's phone. Kasai answered it and put the phone to her ear.

" _KASAI!"_ Jerking it away a nanosecond later at the volume of Dillion's voice. Everyone in the room cringed and Kasai would have checked to see if it was on speaker phone if she didn't know how loud Dillon could yell when he was angry. _"Did you forget about your meeting with your publisher today?!"_ Kasai blinked.

"…Oh, yeah." Que several face-palms and exasperated sighs.

" _Get. Here. Now!"_ Dillon ground out and then hung up.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Kasai said as she rushed out the door.

"And here I was thinking she had matured." Sakura said and several people laughed.

* * *

 **This chapter was mostly to deal with some details that I forgot about. Also, I'm following the anime, so Iori's girlfriend, Fuyuka doesn't exist.**

 **So, who should Sakura choose?**

 **I'm going to keep asking until someone answers me, I can't figure it out.**


	12. Chapter 12 Here We Go

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 12 Here We Go

Sakura was feeling like a lot of the weight of her situation had just been lifted from her shoulders after Kasai comforted her. Before, it had felt like there was the weight of the word weighing her down, making her unable to move even a step forward. And, well, she most definitely needed to move forward. She was too distressed and worried and irrational about what would happen and it had all weighed her down. Tsubaki, Natsume, Kasai- hell, all of her siblings helped her to lift that weight. Unfortunately, she knew that it was up to her to lift the grief from her heart

 _'Alright.'_ Sakura thought. _'Alright.'_ Somehow, that one word was like a mantra, giving her the courage to move forward.

"Alright." Sakura said allowed and looked up with determination. All eyes turned to the dark blue haired beauty. "I think I'm ready to deal with it."

"Let me drive you."

"I'll drive you."

Natsume and Tsubaki offered at the same time and then turned to glare at each other.

"No." Sakura bluntly refused. "First off, I still have to call Arina- my manager-" Sakura clarified at the blank looks she got. "to contact my...brother." It was still weird to say, even if she had accepted it. "Second, one drama at a time- no offense."

"Then I'll drive you." Offered...Hikaru.

"Why...?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Well, let's go to the car, you should call your manager." Hikaru skillfully avoided her question and walked to the door, leaving Sakura no choice but to follow him. Sakura knew that Hikaru had a purpose in doing this, but at the moment it didn't really matter, that could wait for later.

* * *

Once they were out in the car, Sakura called her manager.

"Arina, hey, I have a favor to ask." Sakura said.

"Hey, hello, nice to hear from you." Arina said back sarcastically. "It's really a wonder you were able to become a model with your people skills."

"Hello Arina, I have a favor to ask." Sakura could hear Arinna scoff over the phone.

"What is it? Usually you're at least polite, so it must be urgent." Sakura ignored her last comment.

"You know that singer that came on the Halloween talk show, Keichii Hanaka?"

"You mean your brother." Arina said. Sakura choked on air.

"W-what?!" Sakura choked out. Arina waited for her to calm down before answering.

"Same eyes, your secrecy about your background, the face you made when they mentioned his father and when he said he was looking for his sister." Arina gave her reasoning.

"Well, you are observant." Sakura said before whispering, "For an annoying, interfering, boy crazy manager."

"Yeah, and I have good ears too. I am not boy crazy, I just appreciate good looking males. By the way, how is your hot step brother?" Sakura could practically hear her winking.

"Which one? I've only got thirteen of them." Sakura said without thinking.

"Huh?!" Arina said, more eager than surprised.

"Ugh, I'll tell you later, back to Keichii." Arinna sighed.

"I'll text you his number."

"How do you even have his number?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"I have my ways." This time Sakura swore she could hear Arina's wink.

"Bye bye, Sakura sweetie." Arina hung up. Sakura sighed, talking to Arina was extremely taxing.

"Did I just here your manager call one of my brother hot?" Hikaru asked in amusement. Sakura sighed again.

"One more phone call." Sakura spoke, ignoring Hikaru.

Sakura held the phone to her ear and listened as it rang, she was about to hang up.

 _'It would save a lot of stress.'_ A weaker part of her thought and Sakura shook her head just as a voice rang out of the speaker of the phone.

"Hello?" The voice asked and for a moment Sakura found herself unable to speak. "Hello?" The voice asked again.

"Uh..." Sakura struggled before clearing her throat and responding properly. "It's Sakura, Sakura Umiko-Hinata."

"S-Sakura?" Keichii stuttered. "Uh- um- I-" Keichii stuttered out incoherently.

"I want to talk in person." Sakura stated.

"Uh, alright. Where?" Keichii asked.

"Uh, I know a café."

 _'As in, I literally only know one cafe.'_

"Where is it?"

"Um, on Taiyo Street, it's called café fleur." Sakura clarified.

"Uh, okay, I'll meet you there."

"Okay, uh, bye."

"Uh, yeah, bye."

Sakura hung up. Sakura turned to see Hikaru with a smirk, she couldn't make out any of his emotions other than amused. She could really have used Kasai's extreme people observing skills right now, seriously, her sister should have been a psychologist instead of a writer.

"That has to be the most awkward conversation I have ever heard." Hikaru stated looking highly amused.

"Glad that I'm at least good for entertainment value." Sakura responded dryly. "That isn't why you offered to drive me though, is it?"

"Very observant of you." Hikaru commented.

"Well, I can tell at least that much, just don't put me up to the standard of that mind reading thing Kasai can do."

"Hmm~" Hikaru hummed in agreement. "She's pretty observant."

"Anyway," Sakura started. "Here's the address." Sakura showed Hikaru the address on her phone.

"Oh~?" Hikaru asked with a smirk. "That cafe is primarily for couples, I'm curious about how you know about it." Once again Sakura was left wondering what he was thinking, but she drew a blank. She could act and tell when people were acting, mind games and specific emotions were out of her skill set.

"I had a photo shoot there...with Tsubaki." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Oh~? You mean the photo shoot where you both kissed~?" Hikaru questioned. Sakura scowled.

"Tch. You did that on purpose." Sakura accused.

"Maybe~." Hikaru hummed and started to drive.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the car right in front of the café.

"Thanks for driving me." Sakura thanked Hikaru, wondering when his other motive would become clear.

"Just text me when you want me to pick you up." Hikaru said. Normally Sakura would refuse, but she knew that this was probably when Hikaru's motive would come up and she supposed she owed him for driving her.

"Alright." Sakura replied and shut the door. Sakura headed for the café's entrance as Hikaru drove off. Sakura entered the café and it didn't take long for her to spot Keichii.

' _Alright.'_ Sakura chanted in her head, taking a step forward.

"Hi." Sakura greeted and sat down in front of Keichii.

"Hi, Sakura." Keichii greeted. "Um, if it isn't rude to ask…" Keichii trailed off, but Sakura could fill in the blank.

"No, I get it." So then, Sakura explained about her eye, she was pretty sure that Keichii cringed a few times, though.

"That sucks." Keichii commented and they sat in awkward silence for a little while until he broke the silence. "Uh, what exactly are we going to talk about?" Keichii questioned. Sakura blinked.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Keichii questioned, amused.

"I didn't think that far." Sakura rubbed her head sheepishly. Keichii blinked at her answer, and then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Wow, ha ha!" And all semblance of the gloomy atmosphere from before drifted away.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed in mock annoyance. "Stop laughing!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting his arm, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Hello, can I take your order?" A waitress came up to them and asked. Keichii and Sekura calmed their laughter.

"I'll have a café mocha."

"Can I have a café mocha?"

Keichii and Sakura spoke at once. The waitress wrote it down and walked away. They both looked at each other, blinked, and then grinned.

"Hang on a second." Sakura said and Keichii gave her a curious look. "I think- I think we have the same smile." Sakura said.

"Really?" Keichii asked.

"Here." Sakura said, pulling out her phone and getting ready to take a picture, leaning on the table so that they could both be in it. "Smile."

*CLICK* Sakura looked at the picture and then showed it to Keichii.

"See? I told you. I thought that the only thing we had in common were our eyes, but apparently, we have the same lips and teeth. Must be from my mom, because I look exactly like her, save for-" Sakura looked over to Keichii, remembering the news he gave her. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear this after-"

"No, it's fine." Keichii smiled. "It's actually nice to hear someone else talk about her."

"Are you-"

"Yes." Keichii assured.

"Well, I look exactly like mom, so it seems that you got that from her, too." Keichii looked at her observingly.

"No, I actually think you have dad's ears."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, they're good ears."

* * *

"I can't believe that we laughed so much they kicked us out." Sakura said in mock exasperation before giggling.

"Ha ha, yeah. Hey," Keichii stopped laughing and Sakura looked at him. "I know that now might be too soon, but I would really like you to see dad." Sakura closed her eyes and took in a breath before opening them again.

"Ok."

"Really?!" Keichii exclaimed.

"But some other time, there's something I've got to do today."

"Um, okay, I'm just glad you agreed. Let's exchange numbers, though." Keichii gave Sakura his phone and Sakura entered her number. "I'll call you later so you can get my number."

"Okay." Keichii walked away and Sakura texted Hikaru.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Hikaru asked as Sakura climbed in the car.

"Just one more thing, do you know where my agency is?"

"Yeah." And that was all that was said before Hikaru drove off. It wasn't long until they got to Sakura's agency and Sakura stepped out of the car.

"This shouldn't take long, do you mind waiting here?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Hikaru replied and Sakura shut the car door. Sakura subconsciously brushed her bangs behind her ear as the made her way to the elevator inside. She was hoping beyond hope that this would work out, because with all of her protest about uncovering her eye before, this _had_ to make a difference.

 _'Please.'_

* * *

Sakura stood for a moment just to stare at the doors that- despite always having been this way- seemed so much more intimidating now that she actually had a chance at her goal. She couldn't help but run through all of the possible outcomes in her head, unfortunately her brain was swaying towards being pessimistic at that moment. What would she do if her boss said no? What if- Sakura took a deep breath, this was no time to be thinking like that. Sakura raised her hand and forced herself to knock on the door.

"Come in." A voice said. Sakura entered and her boss looked up at her and her beautiful face, unobstructed by her bangs. There was a tense moment, and Sakura felt dread pool in the pit of her stomach. Then...he smiled.

"I can work with that." He said, and Sakura couldn't believe what just happened. That was really all it took, if only she had- no. She wouldn't have been ready to uncover her eye before then, and she knew it, and chances are that her boss knew, too.

"R-really?!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

"Just remember that acting is a lot of work and you'll have to start with minor jobs like everyone else." Her boss added in a serious tone, but Sakura had expected it.

"Of course!" Sakura smiled and practically skipped out of the office.

* * *

Hikaru was greeted by a smiling Sakura ten minutes later and Hikaru smiled, too. Tsubaki had told him that she wanted to be an actress, it wasn't too hard to connect the pieces.

"Now," Sakura started. "what is it that you really wanted to talk to me about?"

* * *

 **I feel like Sakura and Hikaru get along well, I don't really know why. Hikaru likes Kasai and Sakura is the closest to Kasai, so at least if they get along then that's a bit less drama to add to the huge pile that seems so be forming. Then again, Sakura is the kind of person who can get along with anyone.**

 **How do you think Sakura will react when she meets her father?**

 **What is Hikaru's motive- other than loving to observe- for driving Sakura?**

 **How is Keichii going to fit into Sakura and her three sibling's and thirteen step-sibling's lives now that Sakura has accepted him?**


	13. Chapter 13 Kasai Is An Idiot

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 13 Kasai Is An Idiot

It took Kasai about a minute in her panicked state to realize she still had Juli on her shoulder and another minute to realize she had no ride. Her first thought was to call a taxi, then she realized that she had no money on her. Then she thought to take the train, but with the close quarters and lots of people, that idea was...less than appealing. Busses weren't a great idea either for similar reasons. Walking and running would both take forever. So, what was she left with...?  
"No way in hell." Kasai absolutely refused to call one of her brothers. "No way in-" a car pulled up beside Kasai and the window rolled down to reveal-  
"HELL." Kasai growled under her breath. "What do you want, you phony idol?" Kasai growled, audibly this time.  
"You don't have a ride, you baka." Fuuto retorted. "Seriously, who forgets something like that?"  
"Don't talk to Ki like that, you wolf!" Juli squeaked from her shoulder.  
"Why do you have that rat with you?"  
"Don't call Juli a rat!" Kasai shouted angrily.  
"Tch, whatever. Do you need a ride or what?" Fuuto asked.  
"Fine." Kasai grumbled, getting in on the other side of the car. "...Thanks." Kasai thanked begrudgingly.  
"Tch, you wouldn't have to thank me if you weren't such an idiot."  
"Whatever." Kasai scoffed.  
Thus began the car ride of hell.

* * *

 **Back with Hikaru and Sakura**

"Now, what is it that you really wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura questioned.  
"You really are more observant then you give yourself credit for." Hikaru said with a small smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Sayuri Umiko." Hikaru spoke and Sakura's breath caught in her throat.  
"Wha-"  
"That was her name, right?" Hikaru cut Sakura off. "Your mother?"

* * *

 **With Kasai and Fuuto**

"Why did you pick me up? You didn't have to." Kasai questioned, genuinely curious.  
"Someone had to." Fuuto said.  
"Someone? You have you have seven other 'someones' who could have drove me." Kasai half mocked. Fuuto was silent. "What? No respo-" Fuuto cut her off when he pushed her back roughly to her seat by her shoulder and moved so that his knees rested on either side of her thighs so that he was straddling her. Kasai shuddered in fear and she couldn't move.  
 _'Too close. Too close. Too close. He's too close.'_ Kasai tried to shrink back into her seat, but since Fuuto had already pushed her back into her seat, it didn't work too well. Kasai could feel the car come to a slow stop, but she still couldn't seem to move.  
"That seemed to shut you up." Fuuto said and smirked. Kasai let his words process in her mind that seemed to have been moving at a less than satisfactory pace as a result of her fear. When her mind processed what exactly he meant, her face contorted in anger. Kiran kneed Fuuto where it hurt and pushed him off her. Fuuto fell back into his seat and Kasai opened the door and stepped out. She looked back at Fuuto with rage.  
"You're lucky that I was courteous enough to spare your face, you bastard! Do that again and I will kill you!" Kasai yelled before slamming the door and Sprinting to her agency, only a few blocks away.

* * *

Fuuto had expected her to hit him outright, and despite how much pain he was in, he couldn't help but wonder why. Then, he remembered how she had looked when he pinned her down.

 _'Fear.'_ Fuuto thought and he mentally groaned at his idiocy. It explained a lot. _'She's scared of touch.'_ Fuuto was no idiot, he knew that he had messed up by any normal person's standards. It's just that Fuuto was generally unrepentant, no matter what lines he had crossed.  
So, here was his question; why did he care?

* * *

"Hikaru," Sakura growled. "If you're messing with me, I swear that the results will not be pleasant."  
"I'm not." Hikaru said seriously. "Sayuri Umiko; a model from ages 15 to 22 until she married her husband. Had a child with him at 23. She left her husband at age 30, her daughter was seven at the time. She went to-"

"Just shut up!" Sakura yelled, her fists clenched so tight that her knuckles were white. "What's the point of this?! I already know all of this! I know why she left and I know why she never came back!" Sakura snapped at Hikaru.

' _I don't want to hear this, I don't want to hear this!'_

"You _think_ you know." Hikaru retorted.

"Fuck you! You don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura yelled, outraged.

"Shut up and listen." Hikaru said seriously and Sakura shut up and looked at him wide-eyed, completely taken aback. "She was planning on gaining custody of her daughter that she left behind,"

' _What?'_

"but" Hikaru continued. "she became pregnant and her lover didn't think that the stress of a custody case would be good for her and the baby, so he convinced her not to until after the baby was born. Unfortunately, a week after the baby was born, she got into an accident. Her brain was damaged and she couldn't remember anything, her lover thought it was best not to worry her about it, because her health was fragile at that point." Hikaru finished and studied Sakura's reaction. Sakura kept silent for a while, a troubled expression on her face.

"I…feel sick." Sakura said and Hikaru studied her for a moment before realizing that she meant that _literally_.

"What? Sakura, hey, Sakura!" Hikaru panicked when Sakura started looking increasingly dizzy. Sakura's eyes drooped and she fainted, Hikaru catching her before she could hit her head on the dash board. Hikaru buckled her in and started driving her to the hospital.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me, I'm sorry.**

 **I promise that I will resolve this cliffhanger as soon as possible, and this chapter would have been longer, but I split it in two because it would have been too drastic to have the Kasai/Fuuto moments and Sakura angst in one chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Please Be Okay

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 14 Please Be Okay

Tsubaki had gotten a call from Hikaru, and he couldn't believe what he heard.

Sakura was in the hospital.

Tsubaki's mind couldn't seem to comprehend the words he just heard, but his heart understood perfectly.

His heart beat painfully, like it was being crushed. He had never felt so helpless before, not since Azusa had fainted in front of him. Except, this time, he had no idea what was going on. That made it even worse. Hikaru hadn't given Tsubaki any real details, and so his mind was forced to imagine up the worst possible circumstances.

Did she get in an accident?

How badly is she hurt?

Would she be okay?

Before he knew it, Tsubaki was in his way to the hospital.

 _'Please, let Sakura be okay.'_

* * *

Natsume was at his job when he received a call from his brother.

Natsume had hurriedly ran out, saying that he had a family issue to attend to. Natsume wasted no time in getting in his car and starting towards where he knew Hikaru would be bringing Sakura.

Hikaru seemed to have been so panicked that he hadn't given Natsume any details.

He knew that Sakura was in the hospital, though, and that was enough to have him run off from his job and drive to her. Whether the issue was big or small, all Natsume knew, was that he needed to be there for her. He _needed_ to be there next to her. If Sakura needed him, then he would be there, he _needed_ to be there.

He wondered how she had gotten to be so important to him, he had only known her for a short while, only _really_ knew her for less time that even that. The thing is, Natsume realized, that didn't matter; because he had rushed out the second he heard the news of her being in the hospital. That- that showed him that it wouldn't matter how long he had known her, because his heart knew that he needed her, and that defiantly outweighed any doubts his mind might have.

 _'Sakura, I don't know what I'll do if you aren't okay.'_

* * *

Eizaki had been the one to pick up the phone. Eimi had watched him as his tan face drained of blood and her mouth flattened into a straight line. His emotions were clear as day on his face. Eimi watched as the look settled in his eyes, she already knew it, it meant that something happened. It meant that someone was hurt.

' _No.'_ Eimi thought that one word of denial before she started shaking. Why did this have to happen, why did it have to be this way?

"Eimi," Eizaki spoke. "Sakura…she's in the hospital." There it was. The words that she had anticipated. She wasn't sure who it would be that he talked about, but it meant the same.

Eimi started despairing. What happened? Will she be alright? Is this my fault? I should have been there for her. This always happens to people around me, why wasn't I there to prevent this?

Eizaki put a hand on her shoulder, as if reading her thoughts.

"No, Eimi." That was all Eizaki said. Somehow it managed to calm her thoughts, but it did nothing to calm her worry.

She didn't want to have to let go of this family, not a single person. Eimi finally felt that she could allow herself to be happy, that she finally _deserved_ to be happy, but apparently she was wrong. This wasn't about her though. She mentally reprimanded herself. This was about Sakura.

' _I know, that it's selfish, but Sakura, please don't be hurt.'_

* * *

Kasai was at the door of her agency's building when she got a text.

 _ **Sakura fainted, I'm bringing her to the hospital**_.

 _ **-Hikaru**_

Kasai swore that she felt her heart stop, all of what happened before faded from her mind at she ran into the street, a taxi that she jumped in front of screeching to a halt right before it hit her, The taxi driver opened the widow and yelled at her.

"Hey, kid! Are you crazy or something?!"

"Please," Kasai said in a desperate tone of voice. "can you give me a ride?" She pleaded. The taxi driver heaved a sigh.

"You got money kid?" The driver asked. Kasai didn't have any money, but she was desperate so she just nodded her head. The taxi driver unlocked the door and Kasai hopped in the back seat.

"Where to kid?" The driver asked and Kasai told him where to go, she guessed which hospital Hikaru had brought her sister to, she hoped she was right, because she was in too much of a rush to check with him.

Kasai stared out the window as the taxi driver drove. She could hardly breathe, would her sister be okay? She really, _really_ hoped so, because, Kami, she wouldn't be able to bear it if she lost someone else. Her eyes stung with un-shed tears and her teeth clenched so hard that she thought they would shatter. There were so many words she would use in one of her books to describe her feelings at the moment; despaired, grief stricken, solemn, breathless, hopeless, hopeful, anticipating, pained. Yet, even all of them combined didn't feel sufficient to describe that heavy feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach like she had swallowed a fifty pound weight. She had felt pain like this before, so you would think she would be used to it, but that was not the case. She had forgotten how it felt, even despite how strong of an emotion it was. It was just an emotion that you could never get used to. It wasn't like ripping open an old wound, it was like tearing a whole new one into your being and there was nothing she could do. There was nothing she could do about the pain, nothing she could do about the despair…and nothing she could do for Sakura. Kasai had reconfirmed it with herself, emotional pain really was the worst pain in existence. You had no control over it, no way to fix it, and no way to avoid it. Kasai let her tears fall.

' _Please be okay.'_

* * *

 **I think that I died a little bit while writing this.**

 **Who's reaction do you think I wrote best?**

 **Oh, and I forgot to ask, are you guys relieved that Sakura's mom didn't just abandon her?**


	15. Chapter 15 I'm Okay

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 15 I'm Okay

Kasai had arrived before she knew it, but the ride had been long enough to stain the rims of her eyes red and leave her with far too many thoughts and almost no answers for them.

"We're here." The taxi driver said, and Kasai wasted no time in getting out. "Hey, kid! You forgot to pay!" The man shouted. Kasai turned back, slightly panicked. She forgot that she lied about having money, but she wasn't thinking straight.

"Uh…" Kasai tried to think of what to do.

"Kasai!" Then a voice called out to her, Kasai looked over. Masaomi was there.

"Masaomi!" Kasai called out and ran over to him. "Can you please lend me some money?!"

"Huh?"

* * *

When Masaomi and Kasai went inside, they met up with everyone else, who were all waiting on news. Everyone was anxious, or terrified…or a combination. No one could really blame them though, they knew nothing except that Sakura was brought to the hospital because she fainted.

"Any news?" Masaomi asked.

"None." Eizaki answered tiredly, face in his hands. Anyone could tell that he was worried. Kasai let out a defeated breath upon hearing that there was still no news.

"Of course there isn't." Kasai sighed dejectedly.

Kasai caught Fuuto looking over in her direction from the corner of her eyes and looked over at him with an unreadable expression. Fuuto walked over to her.

"Listen, Kasai-"

"No." Kasai cut him off. "I don't have time to deal with whatever you're going to say, not right now. There's too much going on as it is. For the moment, I'm not mad." Kasai said and Fuuto looked relieved. " _For now._ " Kasai emphasized. "I make no promises for later."

* * *

Minutes passed, and minutes dragged on into an hour, and then two hours; until finally a nurse came out with the common phrase that at that moment seemed to be the best news in the world.

"You may see her now."

Kasai all but jumped out of her seat. Everyone else had less obviously eager reactions, but they were still visibly relieved.

Everyone but Kasai were also still a bit worried, but Kasai had blocked out all negative thoughts. To Kasai, if she thought anything less than the very best possibility, she thought she would go insane. Kasai was just starting to accept that she may have to let her sister live her life, which might not include her, but Kasai had never considered her sister not being there at all, and she really didn't want to.

While Kasai was the only one who refused to think about the less than optimal possibilities regarding Sakura, she was not the only one who felt they didn't want to live life without the charismatic midnight-haired beauty. There were of course; Ema, Eizaki, and Eimi. Though, it was undoubtable that Tsubaki and Natsume were harboring different reasons for that feeling.

Tsubaki never thought that he would feel so strongly about someone. He had maybe thought that he felt that way for Ema, but while Ema was pretty and charming, Tsubaki now knew that his _love_ for Ema was more of a delusion caused by having a girl actually _live_ with him. His feelings for Sakura felt different.

His chest felt heavy when he was with her and he almost couldn't believe that he could actually still breath with how she took his breath away. It honestly sounded like it would be unpleasant when he puts it into words, and yet, it was a feeling that he was addicted to. Every time he got lost in his thoughts he found himself thinking back to Sakura. Her beautiful midnight hair, her eyes that- though one of them was blind- both seemed to sparkle in determination whenever she got serious, her naturally red lips that he could remember were so soft that he could just melt into them. More than that, he couldn't stop thinking about how cute she was whenever she dropped her cool demeanor and got nervous. He was captivated by Sakura like he never thought was possible, and he would never want to see how the world would be without her.

Natsume felt similarly. He would admit that he was also attracted to Ema, but he didn't like her because he had lived with her. No, Natsume had found Ema to be cute and kind and had honestly liked her. His feelings for Sakura were much more serious, though.

Natsume hadn't been around Sakura as much as Tsubaki had. He didn't live with her and he wasn't around his siblings all the time. The time when he had really started to get to know her was really only a couple of days ago. Yet…Natsume couldn't imagine not knowing her. She had caught his eye and…he couldn't seem to look away- he didn't _want_ to look away. Despite that, it wasn't love at first sight.

Natsume had seen her on the interview and he was curious. Natsume had found her in the park and he was interested. Natsume had talked with her in his apartment and he was captivated. Natsume had learned about her past and he was entranced. Natsume had heard she was in the hospital and he had dropped everything, because he needed to be by her side.

So, no. His feelings had developed fast, but it wasn't love at first sight. Natsume was truly mesmerized by Sakura. He hadn't known what to expect when he picked her up from that bench in the park after his brother had called him, panicked. Natsume had thought Sakura interesting at that point- well, interesting and beautiful, she was a model- but he really hadn't expected her to be how she was. Natsume didn't expect the Sakura whose true smile was more of a charming grin, the Sakura who joked and laughed, the Sakura who called cats 'kitties', the Sakura who cooked, the Sakura who cared more for her siblings than herself and feared nothing more than failing them. Natsume really hadn't expected that Sakura, but he was glad that it was her who he had gotten to know. Natsume wouldn't have wanted her to be any other way. Sakura had a certain light to her- strange as it sounded considering her dark hair and eye- and Natsume didn't thing that he could be happy without that light.

* * *

They had reached the door and it seemed that everyone was holding their breath. The nurse opened the door and they were greeted with Sakura…who was grinning…and sitting up…and looking absolutely fine.

"What…the hell?" Kasai questioned and everyone else couldn't agree more.

"You mean…you're okay?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Of course." Sakura answered.

"You fainted." Natsume commented bluntly.

"Ah, yes." The nurse said, as if remembering something. "Hinata-san fainted from stress, I recommend taking it easy for a while." The nurse said. _"If not pursuing a less strenuous lifestyle."_ The nurse mumbled inaudibly before saying, "I'll leave you alone." And walking out.

"Stress?" Eizaki questioned with irritation.

"Sakura…" Kasai growled.

"You can't really blame a person who's in a hospital bed." Hikaru stated with his usual tone.

"Oh, really?" Kasai raised a brow and then walked up to Hikaru and poked him in the chest, glaring up at him. "Then I'll blame you!"

"Huh?" Hikaru was taken aback. "For what exactly?"

"For being an annoying idiot."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"For being so vague."

Everyone agreed.

"For stressing Sakura out more." Kasai continued. "And lastly," Kasai's voice turned menacing. "For. Informing. Me. Over. A. Text. Message."

"You did what?" Ukyo questioned.

"I agree with Ukyo, you brought this upon yourself." Natsume said.

"Really…" Azusa sighed.

"Ah." Hikaru put his hands up in front of himself in defense. "Sorry~Sorry~!"

"You don't sound very sorry to me!" Kasai growled.

Eimi smiled and Eizaki looked over at his twin in shock and contentment. Kaname and Azusa also seemed happy that the apple-haired girl was truly smiling.

Sakura giggled as her youngest sibling a sort-of-friend/step-brother argued. Then her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

" **Hey, Sakura-chan! It's Arina. I heard what happened."**

"Ari-" Sakura was cut off.

" **You should take some time off."**

"I don-" Sakura was cut off again.

" **Go ahead and take now until Christmas off."**

"Wha-"

" **Actually, don't bother coming back to work until after New Years."**

"NANI?!" Sakura screeched.

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Unfortunately, Arina had already hung up.

Everyone looked at Sakura as she dropped her phone with a horrified look.

"What happened…?" Eizaki questioned.

"I…I have two months off." Sakura said despairingly.

"And that's a bad thing?" Kasai asked bluntly.

Everyone snickered.

* * *

Later, Kasai had the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something.

"Kiiiiiiiiii!" Juli whined dejectedly from inside of Fuuto's car. "Why did you forget me?!"

* * *

 **Wow...poor Juli.**

 **Hooray for a longer chapter!**

 **Are you guys relieved to know that Sakura's okay? Are you ready for a string of holiday specials?**

 **I'm a bit late, I know, but whatever.**

 **Review?**


	16. Chapter 16 Christmas Shopping Gone

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 16 Christmas Conflict part 1-Christmas Shopping Gone Terribly Wrong

Sakura, being a huge workaholic, was not happy with being able to have so much time off. She later found out that Arina had negotiated with the agency to get her the time off, being worried for her after hearing the cause of her fainting. Then, Keichii asked Sakura if she would join him and his father for Christmas. Sakura had agreed, despite being somewhat angry at her biological father for keeping her mom from gaining custody over her. Also, Kasai had realized that she forgot Juli and brought him back. Juli had attacked Fuuto for what he did to Kasai and Kasai laughed.

Now Kasai was, for lack of a better word, sulking. The reason was clear as day to Eimi and Eizaki. They knew that she was just upset that their older sister wasn't going to be with them this Christmas.

"Stop sulking." Eizaki deadpanned.

"I'm not sulking." Kasai mumbled.

"There's always New Years." Eimi tried to cheer her up.

"No offense Eimi, but New Years is your thing, Christmas is mine. I'm not even Japanese, so New Years isn't that important to me." Kasai said.

"Wait...you're not Japanese? Not at all?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Do I look Japanese to you?" Kasai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but your name..." Tsubaki trailed off.

"I was born in Japan and moved back when I was 7, hence having a Japanese name." Kasai explained.

"Oh..." Tsubaki said, not really sure how else to respond.

"Is it even necessary to sulk at this point? Christmas is still three days away."

"I'm getting a head start." Kasai mumbled.

"What about Christmas shopping? Have you gone yet?" Ema asked.

"…" Kasai was silent for a bit, then, "Ugh! I forgot. Now I have to buy presents for thirteen people, I have no idea what to get them." Kasai started to sit up.

"Why don't you ask Hikaru for help?" Ema asked.

And Kasai tripped and fell.

"Wh-what?! Why?!"

"I just thought that he could probably help. You said that you didn't know what to get everyone, right?" Ema questioned. Kasai stood back up and walked to the stairs.

"I'll be fine on my own. I'm going to get dressed. Ema, Eizaki, Eimi; are you guys coming?"

"Last minute shopping? You already know that that's always how I roll." Eizaki answered.

"Me, too. I haven't done any of my Christmas shopping." Eimi agreed.

"Neither have I." Ema said.

"Let's just all get ready and meet back down here in half an hour." Eizaki said and they all went to get ready.

"I feel kind of forgotten." Tsubaki sighed as he sat in the- now abandoned- living room.

* * *

Kasai came down in a large red knit sweater with red, black, and grey plaid leggings underneath, a long black jacket over it, and black ankle boots. Of course, she also had on grey fingerless gloves. And her hair was put back in a braid.

"So you decided to dress up, then?" Eizaki asked as he came down the stairs. He was wearing tan khaki pants, a red button up shirt, brown dress shoes, and a fur trimmed black hoodie with a tan jacket over it.

"Of course, it's our tradition isn't it? Even if Sakura isn't here, that much still doesn't change." Kasai answered.

"I agree." Eimi said as she walked down behind Eizaki. She wore green and red striped leggings, a long sleeved red sweater dress, and tall brown boots. Her hair was tied in loose pigtails.

"Let's go." Ema said as she walked down the stairs. She was dressed in a white knit sweater with a red jacket over it, a black skirt and red leggings, and tan ankle boots.

"Looks like we all remembered to dress up after all." Kasai said with a smile.

"It wouldn't be right if we stopped now, would it?" Ema questioned.

"No." Kasai shook her head with a smile. "No, it wouldn't."

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the airport with her luggage. People stopped and stared. Whether it was because they recognized her as a model, or for her stunning looks, or for her uncovered blind eye; she wasn't really sure, but she didn't really pay much attention to it either.

"Geez, if I had known that 'daddy dearest' lives in Hokkaido I might not have agreed to come." Sakura mumbled and then scoffed. "I suppose that's why he didn't tell me until after I agreed."

"Hey Sakura!" A familiar voice called out to her. Sakura turned and saw Keichii waving over at her excitedly.

"Geez," She mumbled. "That kid." Sakura let a smile touch her lips as she walked over to him. Even more people were staring now. Sakura couldn't blame them for staring at Keichii, he was very good looking. His dark brown hair nearly reached his shoulders, his medium-tan skin was blemish less, he stood at about 5'11, and his dark purple eyes were framed with thick lashes. It was no wonder that he was so successful. "Are you even old enough to drive?" Sakura teased.

"Hey! I'm seventeen you know!" Keichii stated, mock offended.

"I know, I know." Sakura let out a small laugh as she patted his head. Keichii walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door for Sakura, but Sakura opened the door on the driver's side and sat down.

"Wha-?" Keichii questioned, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Seventeen or not, I'm driving. Now, hand over the keys." Sakura said as she held out her hand. "Come on." Keichii let out a defeated breath as he dropped the keys in Sakura's hand. Then he got in the passenger's side and sat down.

"You're awful, not even letting me drive." Keichii said as he shut the door and buckled in.

"What are older sisters for?" Sakura joked as she did the same and then put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

"Are you ready to meet him? Dad, I mean?" Keichii asked as Sakura drove. He watched as her hand tightened around the steering wheel while she kept a smile on her face.

"Of cour-" Sakura started, but Keichii cut her off.

"Don't even. I really want to know." Keichii stated. Sakura spared him a glance out of the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to the road.

"I don't really know. I mean, I was, but then- then I heard about how he kept my mom- our mom from gaining custody over me. After that, I'm not so sure." Sakura explained.

"But-"

"I know." Sakura cut Keichii off. "I know that he only did it for her health. Logically, I know that. I- I just can't help being bitter over it. I want to just forgive and forget, he didn't even do anything bad; but just the fact that he kept me from seeing her and everything that happened after- I _can't_."

"I get it." Keichii gave a sad smile. "Just- promise me you'll give him a chance."

"That- that I can promise."

"Hey, did you cut your bangs?" Keichii asked, trying to lighten the mood. Sakura smiled, grateful for the change of topic.

"Yeah. You know, no more hiding and all." Sakura explained.

"Yeah, I get it. It suits you better, anyway." Keichii complimented.

* * *

 **Back to shopping**

' _How…'_

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Kasai shouted in frustration.

There she was, standing next to a disguised Fuuto. Her siblings were nowhere in sight, and…she was drenched from head to toe.

* * *

Eimi was feeling a bit anxious, she couldn't seem to find any of her siblings anywhere. She had lost Kasai after they went into the book store and then Ema went to go look for her. Then, Eizaki had ran off somewhere suddenly, which was very unlike him. This, was why she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings.

"Oof!" Eimi grunted as she walked into something, or rather, somebody. Eimi looked up- way up- to see a handsome guy with dark short, dark grey hair and dark grey eyes.

* * *

Ema just couldn't seem to find Kasai anywhere. Also, she realized that she had forgotten about asking where she should meet back with Eizaki and Eimi. Ema sighed, who knows what kind of trouble her siblings were getting into.

* * *

Eizaki had spotted the short, strawberry pink hair and automatically ran off.

' _Even if it's only the slightest chance-'_

"Choeri!" Eizaki called out and the girl turned around. Eizaki was met with a face that he was all too familiar with. Her ruby red eyes shined in recognition.

"Zaki…-chan?" She questioned. Then she smiled wide and jumped to Eizaki, enveloping him in a huge hug. "Zaki-chan!" She exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

"C-Ch-Cho-Choeri-ch-chan!" Eizaki stuttered as his face flushed bright red.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Eimi apologized while jumping back a few steps. "Sorry." Eimi apologized as she bowed- now at an acceptable distance from the stranger.

"It's fine." The guy answered and Eimi straightened back up.

"Sorry for bumping into you. I'm Eimi, Eimi Hinata."

"…Hinata?" The guy mumbled before shaking his head. _'It has to be a coincidence.'_

"I'm Subaru, Subaru Asahina."

"…What?! S-Subaru A-Asa-Asahina?!" Eimi exclaimed. _'As in the ninth son, Subaru Asahina?!'_

* * *

Ema spotted Eimi talking to…

"Subaru-san?!" Eimi exclaimed, surprised. "When did you get back?" Ema questioned as she walked over to the pair.

"I came back home for Christmas." Subaru said. "Do you know each other?" Subaru questioned.

"Oh." Ema said. "This is Eimi, my sister."

"Eh?!" Subaru exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain boy with light grey hair and hazel eyes was being picked up at the airport by Masaomi.

What will happen, I wonder~?

* * *

 **Finally, they get to meet the other two brothers.**

 **I feel kind of bad for Eizaki.**


	17. Chapter 17 Apologies and Awkward

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 17 Christmas Conflict part 2-Apologies and Awkward Situations

"Oh yeah." Kasai mumbled. "I remember…"

 _Kasai had been in the book store when she looked out the window and saw a kid playing over by the fountain._

' _That kid is gonna fall in.' Kasai thought._

 _She went over to the fountain and was about to pick the kid up from the edge of the fountain when he started to fall. Kasai grabbed the kid and set him down, but when she set him down she slipped on a bit of water on the floor and fell back into the fountain._

" _Is she all right?!"_

" _What happened?!"_

 _Shouts of concern and confusion rang out, but Kasai focused in on one voice._

" _Idiot." Kasai sat up in the fountain and parted her wet hair with her bangs to see. Just as she thought, standing there…was Fuuto._

"What do you even want?!" Kasai shouted angrily.

"We should get you some new clothes." Fuuto stated, ignoring her question. Then he started walking to a clothes store and Kasai was forced to follow.

"Oi! You didn't answer me! Hey!"

Fuuto had brought her into the shop, picked out an outfit and shoved Kasai into a changing room before she even really knew what happened. Kasai examined the outfit he had picked out. It was a simple white dress, black leggings, a black sweater, a jean jacket, and black flats. Kasai hated dresses, but her major problem with the outfit was the lack of gloves.

After debating what to do, Kasai finally changed into the outfit. She kept on her wet, grey fingerless gloves. Kasai's hair was still sopping wet, but the clothes fit well.

"How did he manage to guess my size?" Kasai mumbled.

' _An acute attention to detail, maybe.'_ Kasai considered as she stepped out of the changing room. Fuuto looked at Kasai and Kasai thought she saw a small blush dusk his cheeks before he turned away.

"Let's go." Fuuto said.

"What? I have to pay though." Kasai protested.

"Already payed for." Fuuto said as he walked out of the shop.

"What? Hey!" Kasai ran after him to catch up.

* * *

"Choeri…can you please *ahem*." Eizaki attempted to speak.

"Oh!" Choeri exclaimed and then let go. "Sorry about that, I just haven't seen you in so long. How is Kasa-chan? Oh, and Em-chan, and Mi-chan? Ah, and let's not forget about Kura-chan! I want to know everything!" Choeri exclaimed as she grabbed Eizaki's hand and dragged him off, making him once again go bright red as he tried to stutter out protests. Choeri sat Eizaki down at a café and then looked at him expectantly.

"Let's see…last time we saw each other, you were…"

"Fourteen." Choeri finished.

"And so now you're…"

"Seventeen."

"Right." Eizaki mumbled. "Kasai is a writer and a dancer now."

"Wow, that's great! And she's completely over the not talking thing, right?" Choeri asked.

"Did you expect her to have a re-lapse or something?" Eizaki questioned.

"Hmm~, I suppose not. How about Em-chan?" Choeri inquired.

"Well, she found out that she was adopted." Eizaki answered.

"Oh. Is she okay?" Choeri asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she is. Eimi stopped singing, though, but she seems to be happier these days.

"That's good. Now, what about Kura-chan?"

"That's a long story…"

* * *

 **Back with Sakura**

"This…is not a house." Sakura mumbled. "Tell me, Keichii. Why does every place I end up going turn out to be a mansion?" Sakura questioned.

"Um, good luck?" Eizaki answered, unsurely.

Sakura stood in front of the _huge_ house with her luggage in hand. There it was again, that nervousness. That awful, awful unsureness that seemed to occupy all of her life lately. Unfortunately, Keichii had snatched her luggage and started dragging her to the door. Keichii had already pressed the doorbell before Sakura could utter a single word of protest. The door was answered by a pretty woman with light brown hair.

"Hello, oh, it's you, Keichii-sama." The woman greeted. "I was just about to leave, actually. Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Sakura, my sister." Keichii introduced Sakura. "Sakura, this is Asami Arata, she comes by to clean the house."

"Nice to meet you, Arata-san." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you, too Sakura-sama. You can just call me Asami, though. Anyway, I really should go, goodbye." Asami said as she walked out the door.

Sakura stood outside the door for a second while Keichii entered. Then she took in a breath and walked in.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice called out and Sakura looked up, startled. Standing there, at the balcony, was a man who looked almost exactly like Keichii- strangely only a few years older looking.

"Wow," Sakura mumbled to Keichii. "If he's my dad, can I place a claim to some of those non-aging genetics?" Keichii laughed at her words. The man ran down the stairs and stood in front of Sakura, then he hugged her.

"It's so great to finally meet you, Sakura-chan. I'm Kyo Hanaka. I suppose you already knew that though, huh?" Kyo released her from the hug and stood to look at her "Wow, you really do look just like Sayuri. Well, except for the…eyes." Kyo trailed off and Sakura could venture a guess that he'd seen her blind eye.

"Ah, well, you see…" Sakura trailed off nervously, then she was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, for everything. I wish that I had tried a little bit harder to keep Sayuri safe and help her gain custody over you. Will you forgive me?" Kyo asked.

"I…I think I can forgive you, but I can't promise that it'll be right away. I'm still a bit angry despite myself." Sakura answered and Kyo released her before smiling back at her.

"Then I'll do my best to make you forgive me." Kyo declared and Sakura smiled at him.

* * *

 **Back at the mall**

Kasai swore that if Fuuto kept dragging her around she was just going to snap and kill him. They were now at a hair salon. Kasai had gotten her hair washed, dried, and then curled and tied up in a ponytail. Fuuto payed, once again. Maybe if Kasai had been calm enough to think, she'd have realized what was going on, but as it was, she only figured it out when they were sitting down at a café.

"Is this…you're way of apologizing? You know- for last time, I mean." Kasai questioned Fuuto and Fuuto looked over to the side. "Fuuto…You're kind of an idiot, ne?" Kasai teased and Fuuto looked back over to her with an annoyed expression. "I mean, all you would have to do is say sorry, but instead you spent a ton of money on me and I don't feel any closer to forgiving you."

"Oh, really? Is that what you want?" Fuuto asked.

"What do you-"

"I'm sorry." Fuuto apologized, then he looked up at Kasai. There may as well have been the word dumbfounded stamped on her forehead. "Oi, what's with that look?" Fuuto questioned irritably.

"I just- I never thought that a bratty, arrogant idol like you would apologize." Kasai said sincerely.

"Tch, don't make me regret it. Also, despite your observations, I don't think you completely get what this is." Fuuto said as he leaned over the café table so that his face was only a few inches from Kasai's. "This is a date."

* * *

 **Back to Sakura**

Sakura was awkwardly sitting down at the table while Kyo was just smiling cheerily and Keichii was looking between them.

"Are you guys…actually going to communicate, or what?" Keichii questioned.

"I don't feel nervous enough for it to be necessary to speak." Sakura said and Keichii sweat dropped.

' _That makes no sense at all.'_

"Dad?" Keichii questioned.

"I find awkwardness to be amusing." Kyo answered while still smiling. Keichii slumped over in defeat.

"Fine, fine." Keichii conceded.

' _Why do they both have to be so weird?'_ Keichii thought.

* * *

"A wha-?" Kasai questioned.

"A. Date." Fuuto said, his face still only a few inches away from Kasai's face.

"And. What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?!" An angry voice growled and Kasai and Fuuto looked up to see and angry Eizaki.

"Tch, cut short." Fuuto said as he leaned back into his seat.

"Zaki-chan!" A voice called out and both Fuuto and Kasai looked over to see a girl with short strawberry pink hair with fringe that came down to her shoulders; oval shaped, ruby red eyes; and porcelain skin. She stood at about five feet and looked about Kasai's age.

"Huh, Cho-tan? What are you doing here?" Kasai asked.

"Cho-tan?" Fuuto questioned under his breath.

"Oh, Kasa-chan! You're here too!" The girl said before running up to Kasai and hugging her.

"Kasa-chan?" Fuuto asked with amusement and Kasai shot him a glare from over the pinkette's shoulder.

"This is Choeri Kida." Eizaki introduced as Choeri let go of Kasai and elbowed Eizaki lightly.

"Ne, why don't you call me by the name you used to call me? Come on, say it!" Choeri continued to pester Eizaki into calling her by a different name as he blushed a bright red and began to stutter.

"Are you two dating or something?" Fuuto asked and watched as Eizaki turned even redder- if that was possible- and Choeri looked at him with a confused face.

"Eh? No." Choeri replied bluntly and Eizaki took on a depressed look.

' _I feel really bad for him.'_ Both Kasai and Fuuto thought.

All of a sudden the three heard some familiar voices and looked over. There was Ema, Eimi, and someone who looked a bit familiar.

' _Where have I seen him before?'_ Eizaki and Kasai thought.

"Is that Subaru?" Fuuto questioned as he looked over in the three's direction.

"Em-chan, Mi-chan, tall guy-kun! Over here!" Choeri called and Eizaki, Kasai, and Fuuto nearly fell over. The three looked over in their direction before walking up to them.

"So, we all ended up at the same café…I don't even know what to think about that." Kasai mumbled. "Wait…Subaru- as in…Subaru Asahina?" Kasai asked.

"Looks like he came back for the holidays." Fuuto said.

"Cho-chan/Choeri-chan! What are you doing here?" Both Eimi and Ema questioned.

"I'm visiting for now, but I'm supposed to move back here in a few months." Choeri answered.

"Really? That's great!" Eimi exclaimed.

"Yeah. Oh, and what's your name, tall guy-kun?" Choeri questioned.

"Subaru Asahina, what's your name?" Subaru questioned.

"Choeri, desu. Choeri Kida." The pinkette chirped. "You can just call me Choeri, or Cho, or Eri, or Cho-chan, or-" Everyone sweatdropped as the girl began to state all of her nicknames.

' _She's weird.'_ Fuuto and Subaru thought.

"Just call her Choeri." Eizaki cut the pinkette off as she got into double digits of nicknames.

"I heard all about you guys from Zaki-chan! Did Em-chan and Mi-chan tell you about Kasa-chan and Zaki-chan?"

"Yeah." Subaru answered.

"That's great! I can introduce myself properly now. I'm their childhood friend! I met them when I was twelve, and I met Kasa-chan when I was thirteen. She didn't talk back then. Oh, and Saku-chan had just become a model. Oh yeah, and Eizaki and Eimi played at this café. Also-"

"Hey, stop recounting our life stories!" Kasai shouted irritably.

"Oh Kasa-chan! You have as bad a temper as always. Even when you didn't talk, you just glared at everyone. Oh, and you still wear gloves! Doesn't anyone ever ask why? I mean, I already know it's becau-" Choeri was cut off when Kasai clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Cho-tan~," Kasai said menacingly. "You know I love you, but if you say another word about that I will duct tape your mouth shut."

' _She must really like that girl, she always threatens to_ kill _me.'_ Fuuto thought.

"Alright, let's go back now, are you going to come with us Choko*?" Eizaki questioned.

' _Choko?'_ Fuuto and Subaru thought.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kasai shouted angrily. "Aren't you forgetting?! We haven't even bought presents yet!"

* * *

 ***Choko means chocolate. Does anyone want to know the story behind that nickname?**

 **Choeri is super hyper and weird, isn't she?**

 **What do you guys think about how Kasai called Choeri Cho-tan, do you want to know why?**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Cooking Conflict

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 18 Christmas Conflict part 3-Cooking Conflict

It was finally Christmas day. Finally. Christmas. Why finally? Well, just think about it. They had spent the day before Christmas out shopping, then spent Christmas Eve with an extremely hyper Choeri. Then they had met yet another brother who had come back for the holidays. The last couple of days had really just been utter chaos. They all hoped that Christmas would end up being a bit calmer…no such luck I'm afraid.

"Why exactly are _we_ cooking Christmas dinner?" Kasai asked as she peel potatoes.

"I offered." Eizaki said. "Ema agreed to help, too."

"Okay, so why exactly am _I_ cooking Christmas dinner?" Kasai asked irritably. Eizaki pointed at her with a whisk he had yet to use.

" _You_ are helping because _you_ still owe me for going on that talk show with you. You know, the one that ended up being utterly annoying and chaotic." Eizaki stated while he pushed to whisk closer and closer to her face.

"Alright." Kasai said angrily while batting the whisk away with her hand. "I get it, fine."

"Good." Eizaki said as he went back to cooking.

"Was it seriously necessary to wake me up at 7 in the morning though?" Kasai questioned.

"Of course it was. Christmas dinner takes a long time to prepare." Eizaki said.

"Then why haven't you woken Ema up yet? She is helping us, isn't she?" Kasai questioned.

"Of course, but my king and adorable little sister needs her sleep." Eizaki said cheerily.

"Hey! I'm your sister, too!" Kasai exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, but _she_ is kind and adorable, you," Eizaki once again pointed at her with the whisk in hand. "are a demon in disguise."

"I am not!" Kasai shouted and the pushed the whisk back away from her. "And will you stop pointing at me with kitchen utensils?!"

"Yes, you are, and kitchen utensils help me emphasize my point better." Eizaki rebutted.

"I swear, you are the weirdest brother ever." Kasai retorted.

"Can you honestly say that after living here?" Eizaki questioned with an amused smirk.

"…"

"…"

"Ah, damn!" Kasai cursed. "These brothers have cost me one of my best comebacks."

"You'll come up with some more, you're good at that." Eizaki said as he pat her head. "…If nothing else." Eizaki joked and Kasai slapped his hand away.

"Tch, you got pie dough on my head." Kasai complained.

"Oops, sorry." Eizaki said, completely unrepentant.

"Hmm~." Kasai hummed before throwing potato peels at Eizaki. "That should make us even."

"You really think so? I wonder~." Eizaki hummed before going over to Kasai. "What you would do if I tickled you!"

"Eeep!" Kasai yelped, trying to run away in the crowded kitchen. "No- ha ha ha- stop- heh!" Kasai protested while laughing. "I yield! I yield!" Kasai shouted.

"Alright then." Eizaki said as he began cooking again.

"You're *pant* evil." Kasai stated, out of breath.

"I know."

* * *

Ema came down to see Eizaki and Kasai already cooking.

' _I thought that I would have to keep them from destroying the kitchen, but it seems like they're fine.'_

Then Ema saw the potato peels and pie dough crumbs on the floor and sighed as she went to get the broom.

"Oh, hey Ema!" Kasai greeted and Kasai saw spots of flour on her clothes and face.

"Ah, hi Ema. I didn't expect you to wake up so early, it's only eight O'clock." Eizaki said, and Ema could see that he had potato peels on his head and egg yolk in his hair.

"What happened?" Ema asked with a sigh.

"Oh, you know, just some sibling bonding." Kasai stated with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, Ema, that's all it is." Eizaki said in a scarily innocent tone.

"Right." Ema said cautiously before sweeping the kitchen. Then she started cooking and Eizaki and Kasai went back to what they were doing.

* * *

 **Back with Sakura**

"So…you're honestly telling me that neither of you know how to cook?" Sakura asked as she stood with her arms crossed looking at Kyo and Keichii with a stern glare. They stood in front of her with their heads hung down.

" _I can't believe I'm being scolded by my daughter."_ Kyo whispered.

" _I can't believe she knows how to cook."_ Keichii whispered back.

"I heard that!" Sakura yelled and punched both of them in their heads. "I will cook." Both of them sighed in relief. "And you are both going to help me." They both tensed.

* * *

"Kasai, stop dozing off, you're supposed to be cooking." Eizaki scolded.

"Hai, hai." Kasai waved her hand dismissively as she rolled out the pie dough.

"You two…" Ema sighed.

"Is this what you call cooking?" Fuuto scoffed from the kitchen entrance.

"Hey!" Kasai pointed at Fuuto with the dough roller. "Shut you cheeky brat!"

"I'm older than you!" Fuuto shouted angrily. Ema sighed for the millionth time that morning.

"Aren't you the one who told me not to point with kitchen utensils?" Eizaki questioned.

"Geez, what's with all the noise?" Yusuke grumbled as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, you're up Yusuke-kun?" Ema asked and Yusuke immediately blushed upon seeing her in her apron and looked to the side.

"Y-yeah." Yusuke answered.

"Oh, are you sure you don't need any help?" Ukyo asked as he walked over to them.

"Actually-" Kasai was cut off when Eizaki hit her on the head with the yet unused pastry brush.

"We're fine, just leave it to us." Eizaki assured.

"Hitting people is not the proper way to use kitchen utensils!" Kasai shouted at Eizaki.

"Ok, then how about you show me the proper way by actually cooking." Eizaki retorted.

"Well, how about you- ah, hey, where'd everyone go?" Kasai questioned as she saw that everyone but her Eizaki, and Ema had left the kitchen.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with your two's bickering." Ema offered with a sigh.

"Well, whatever." Kasai said as she got back to molding the dough to the pie tin and then filled it with cherry filling.

* * *

"Just roll the dough out like this." Sakura showed Keichii how to roll out the pie dough. "I still can't believe that neither of you know how to cook. What do you do for Christmas each year?"

"We go out to eat." Kyo answered.

"Seriously?! You can't eat out on Christmas, the whole point is to make food and sit down as a family!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well then, we got half of it right at least." Keichii said. Sakura looked over to him and pointed the turkey baster in his direction.

"Half is not good enough." Sakura stated.

"Why are you pointing a turkey baster at me?" Keichii asked.

"Becau-" Sakura blinked. "Oh, oops. I guess I adopted _his_ habit."

* * *

"Achoo!" Eizaki sneezed. "I have the weirdest feeling that someone's talking about me." Eizaki said.

"Who would want to talk about you, and I hope you covered your mouth when you sneezed!" Kasai scolded.

"I did, I did! Geez, stop being a nag!" Eizaki shouted.

"Please, if anyone in this family is a nag it's you! Well," Kasai considered. "You or Sakura."

* * *

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed. "Why do I have a feeling that that was Eizaki getting back at me for mocking his kitchen utensil pointing habit?"

"Sakura, the pot is boiling over." Kyo said calmly.

"What?!" Sakura flipped out and ran over to the stove.

* * *

"Finally done." Eizaki said with a smile. "Now we just have to wait for everything to cook."

"Whoo!" Kasai mock-cheered. "That was such a marvelous waste of time." Kasai said sarcastically and Eizaki hit her on top of her head.

"Ow! Well, at least you're done hitting me with kitchen utensils." Kasai commented.

"There's always next year my dear sister, always next year." Eizaki stated and Kasai snorted.

* * *

"All done, now it just has to cook." Sakura said happily and clasped her hands together. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Ugh." Both Kyo and Keichii groaned before falling to the ground in defeat.

"Finally. Over." Kyo sighed.

"Tell me about it." Keichii agreed.

* * *

 **This was mostly a family bonding chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it though!**

 **Review?**


	19. Chapter 19 So We're Finally Opening

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 19 Christmas Conflict part 4- So We're Finally Opening Presents

Somehow they had made it to the present opening phase of Christmas with minimal casualties. You know, aside from the shopping incident(s)…and the Choeri incident…and the cooking incident…s. That aside, they were now all in the living room-most of them in pajamas.

Kasai was flipping through the pages of the book that Hikaru had bought her. _'Somehow…he managed to know my taste in books. Don't tell me he was serious when he said he read my novels?'_

Eimi was hugging the Karaoke machine that Azusa bought her to her chest with a happy smile.

Ema was also looking at her presents that she had gotten while playing with the charm bracelet that Yusuke had gotten her.

Eizaki was glaring around the room. Why? Hikaru and Fuuto were both staring at Kasai. Kaname and Azusa- and occasionally Subaru- were staring at Eimi. Yusuke was glancing at Ema every so often, often looking away blushing.

Kasai looked over at Eizaki and saw him glaring around the room. She subtly looked to see what exactly he was so upset about (managing to miss how Fuuto and Hikaru were staring at her) and grinned. That's when she decided that her older brother needed to stop being suck a stick in the mud.

"Hey, Ei-za-ki~!" Kasai hummed and Eizaki gave her a suspicious look. "What did you end up getting Cho-tan for Christmas?" Eizaki turned red.

"Wh-wha-I- I mean-"

"Oh? Did you not get her anything~? That's no good~! You like her don't you?" Kasai teased.

"Wha-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You _love_ her, right~?" Kasai grinned while everyone else shook their heads at her.

"She's doing it again." Eimi mumbled.

"She does this often then?" Hikaru asked from beside her while Kasai continued to embarrass Eizaki.

"You mean teasing Eizaki about his crush on Cho-chan? Yeah, just about whenever she decides he's being too serious." Eimi answered.

"Who exactly is Cho-chan?" Azusa questioned when he came to sit near Eimi. Everyone else had seemed to have shifted to that side of the room and away from the Kasai/Eizaki chaos.

"Maher name is actually Choeri. She's our childhood friend. Think of her as a super talkative, super weird, female, seventeen year old Wataru." Eimi said.

"So she's like me then, nee-chan?" Wataru asked.

"Yep! And I don't think she's changed a bit since I last saw her." Eimi said with a wistful look.

"And when was that?" Kaname asked.

"When she was fourteen and I was sixteen. So, three years ago. Then she moved to America, I don't really know why though." Eimi answered.

"Hey, what are you guys all huddling over there for? Let's go eat!" Kasai called over to them and they all went to the Kitchen.

The seating arrangements ended up being a bit…awkward…again. Masaomi and Ukyo were at the ends of the table. On one side was; Tsubaki, Azusa, Eimi, Kaname, Natsume, Wataru, and Eizaki. On the other side was; Iori, Subaru, Yusuke, Ema, Hikaru, Kasai, and Fuuto.

"How does this kind of thing even happen?" Eimi sighed.

"Aw, you sound like you're not happy to be sitting next to me, Eimi-chan." Kaname flirted. Eizaki glared…or rather, he tried to glare. Unfortunately, he was sitting two people down, and so his glare didn't reach.

"Uh, ah-" Eimi stuttered.

"Stop flirting, Kaname." Azusa said and glared.

"So, are we actually going to eat, or-?" Kasai cut off.

"I agree with the idiot." Fuuto said.

"What did you say, you phony idol?" Kasai retorted

"I sai-"

"Let's eat!" Eizaki cut their argument off. Everyone began to serve themselves and eat, but most importantly, they finally shut up.

"Isn't it hard to eat with those on?" Hikaru inquired, looking at Kasai's hands- which were covered with fingerless gloves.

"It's not if you eat with a fork." Kasai replied with a roll of her eyes. "Are you having an off day, cause that was a lame attempt at fishing."

"Hm~!" Hikaru hummed.

"Oh, shut it with your 'Hm~'ing already!" Eizaki and Kasai snapped at him.

"What is that rat doing at the table?" Fuuto sneered as he pointed at Juli with a fork.

"Stop. Calling. Him. A. Rat! And for the love of God, can people stop pointing with things that are used for eating!" Kasai scolded.

Meanwhile, some actual conversation was going on at the other end of the table. How they managed to do that with that yelling just a couple seats down? The world may never know.

"Subaru-san?" Eimi spoke. Subaru stopped his silent eating and looked over to her.

"Yeah?" Subaru questioned.

"You play basketball?" Eimi questioned eagerly.

"Yeah." Subaru replied, a bit shocked when Eimi clasped her hands together and gave a huge smile.

"That's awesome!" Eimi cheered. "I can't play sports at all!"

"Really?" Subaru questioned the cheery girl.

"Why is that, Eimi-chan?" Kaname questioned from beside her while Azusa also listened for her answer. Eimi looked slightly nervous. That's when Eizaki stalled in his bickering and decided to explain in place of his twin.

"You know how sometimes when there are twins, one ends up weaker because of complications? That's what she means." Eimi blushed and looked down to her lap.

"Eimi's an amazing singer!" Kasai jumped in, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, yeah." Eimi said, as if remembering something. "Thanks for the Karaoke machine, Azusa-san!" Eimi thanked with a happy smile.

"Your welcome." Azusa smiled back at Eimi.

"Ugh, the sappiness." Kasai mumbled inaudibly.

"I would like to see you on stage, Eimi-chan." Kaname said. "Although, I think I'd like to see you more on-" Kaname was cut off from saying the rest of his- undoubtedly perverted- comment when Ukyo hit him over the head with a frying pan.

 _'When did he even go and get that?'_ Everyone mentally questioned.

"Oh. My. God! You people have no respect for food utensils!" Kasai shouted angrily as she threw her hands up in the air. "I swear I'm considering just hiding all of the cooking and eating utensils to spare them from this constant abuse!"

"Hm~!" Hikaru hummed. "So that means that you'll start eating with your gloves off then, right~?" Hikaru grinned and Kasai scowled at him.

"I have to wonder if there's an evil force that keeps getting us in these situations." Eizaki sighed and Ema nodded.

"You were the one who started it with you kitchen utensil pointing habit!" Kasai shouted at him.

"Tch, you're obsessed with treating tableware properly." Fuuto scoffed at her.

"Shut it, brat!" Kasai shouted at him.

"Haven't we already settled the fact that I'm older than you?" Fuuto said mockingly.

"Alright then." Kasai said with a smirk. "How about phony idol, or idiot, or pompous ass, or annoying pain in my side, or-"

"Will you be quiet already?!" Eizaki shouted angrily.

"I'm amazed that nobody's killed each other yet." Masaomi mumbled and Iori nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and her dad and brother were actually having a fairly peaceful dinner...out at a restaurant...because Kyo and Keichii burned the food. Sakura glared at Keichii.

"I said I'm sorry already." Keichii said with his head down. Then she looked over to Kyo.

"I didn't mean to…" Kyo trailed off meekly.

"Unacceptable!" Sakura yelled before hitting them both with spoons.

* * *

"I have the most annoying feeling that somewhere, someone is abusing tableware." Kasai mumbled angrily before taking a sip of water.

"Nee-chan?" Wataru asked innocently. "Do you have a tableware fetish?"

And then choking.

"WH-*cough*WHAT?!*cough*" Kasai choked out.

"Wouldn't that be abusing tableware?" Kaname questioned mockingly and Kasai shot him a glare as she still coughed.

"How hypocritical of you, Kasai-chan~!" Hikaru teased.

"I*cough* I DO NOT HAVE A TABLEWARE FETISH!" Kasai shouted.

"She's right," Eizaki defended. "It should technically be called a tableware and kitchenware fetish." Eizaki corrected.

"I DO NOT!" Kasai protested before looking to Wataru. "Do you even really know what a fetish means?"

"I do!" Wataru cheered and everyone looked to him in surprise. "An obsession, right?" And then everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Not quite…" Kasai trailed off with a sigh.

"Then what is it?" Wataru asked curiously and Kasai blushed bright red.

"Um-ah-well- ASK MASAOMI!" Kasai deflected.

"Eh?!" Masaomi shouted in panic. Luckily for him, and not so luckily for Kasai, Eimi changed the subject.

"It's more of a table and kitchenware _complex_ , isn't it?"

"Eimi!" Kasai wined.

"That sounds about right." Eizaki agreed.

"SHUT IT!" Kasai yelled.

"At least she doesn't have a brother complex." Hikaru stated.

"That would be annoying." Eizaki agreed.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL GANGING UP ON ME?!" Kasai shouted, completely red-faced.

"Because you're fun to tease." Fuuto answered.

"Why don't you make fun of someone else?! Make fun of Yusuke's crush on Ema!" Kasai shouted and said boy went red as his hair. "Or, how about Sakura's weird cat obsession?!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed. "Am I catching a cold or something?"

"Tis' the season." Keichii said.

"That isn't how it goes."

* * *

"Sakura's not even here." Ema said, passing her sister's comment about Yusuke off as a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I'm only giving examples." Kasai sighed.

"I need some wine." Eizaki said.

"NO!" Kasai, Eimi, and Ema shouted.

* * *

A shiver ran up Sakura's spine.

' _I hope Eizaki isn't considering drinking.'_ She thought. _'No one deserves to have to deal with a drunk Eizaki.'_

* * *

"Huh? Why not?" Eizaki questioned. The three sisters just took on horrified looks and stayed silent until Eizaki sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. You guys are weird." All three of the girls sighed in relief.

"So...what exactly happens when he drinks?" Tsubaki asked.

"You don't want to know!" Ema, Eimi, and Kasai automatically replied.

And all was as it should be, that is to say, they argued for the rest of Christmas.

* * *

 **Poor Kasai, they're so mean to her...but she's mean to them most of the time, so it might be justified.**

 **Do you guys want me to do a special on why they're scared of Eizaki drinking?**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20 Bad Luck, Love, and

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 17 New Year Cheer part 1- Bad Luck, Love, and Hair Styling

Sakura had returned and all of the annoying holiday drama was done and over with...until New Years.

"Yay!" Eimi cheered. "Yukatas, Yakisoba, Takoyaki-"

"I thought you were going to start listing off things that start with Y." Kasai mocked, irritated with her sisters over-the-top excitement.

"You forgot festival games." Sakura added.

"Don't encourage her!" Kasai shouted.

"Kasai, one day you will have to come to terms with the fact that Eimi likes New Years." Sakura told her sister in a calm tone as she lounged on the couch.

"New Years hates me!" Kasai shouted.

"Stop personifying New Years." Eizaki said. "It's weird."

"Nothing good happens on New Years, nothing!" Kasai shouted despairingly.

"Stop being a drama queen, it's not Friday the 13th." Sakura said as she started reading.

"It might as well be!" Kasai retorted. "New Years is evil. You remember all of those times, don't you?" Kasai questioned.

"You mean the time where you tripped and fell in the lake?" Emai questioned.

"I think she means the time when she had to run away from a stray dog while wearing a yukata." Eimi replied.

"I thought she was talking about the time when she accidently knocked over the food stand and had to pay for all of it." Sakura offered.

"What about the time when her Yukata came undone and-"

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Kasai shouted at Eizaki.

"I kind of get her point now." Sakura said and Eizaki , Ema, and Eimi nodded in agreement.

"That's an interesting track record~." A familiar voice hummed. Kasai had a scowl on her face before she even turned around. "Are you planning on wearing a Yukata this year?" Hikaru asked and Kasai blushed and glared.

"Not in a million years you perv!" Kasai shouted.

"Hm~? You're calling me a pervert?" Hikaru questioned.

"Wow, how perceptive of you," Kasai rolled her eyes. "I only just yelled it at you!"

"And this would be the moment where we back out of the room quietly." Sakura mumbled while walking off with her book. Eizaki, Ema, and Eimi nodded and followed her lead while Kasai continued to yell at Hikaru.

* * *

Later, Sakura came into Kasai's room with Yukata in hand and Kasai scowled at her.

"Sit." Sakura ordered. Kasai stayed where she was, but Sakura wasn't leaving.

"Why?" Kasai whined.

"Because this is Eimi's favorite holiday and she won't be able to enjoy it if you keep being the New Years version of the Grinch." Sakura stated bluntly. "You honestly want to see her unhappy?" Sakura asked and Kasai sighed. Making Eimi unhappy was like kicking a puppy; everyone hates you and you just feel terrible afterwards.

"Fine, fine. Why do I need to sit, though?" Kasai questioned.

"I'm going to do your hair." Sakura answered as she motioned for Kasai to sit down. Kasai sat and Sakura started combing her hair. Kasai relaxed and closed her eyes. "Besides, you enjoy having your hair done, don't you?"

"Mm, hmm." Kasai murmured, Sakura scoffed.

"And I've already lost you. Hey, I have a question to ask, don't fall asleep on me!" Sakura shouted.

"Ugh," Kasai grumbled. "Fine, fine; what is it?"

"How...do you tell when you're in love?" Sakura questioned sincerely. Kasai tensed.

"Wha-"

"Please." Sakura pleaded. Kasai let out a breath before breathing in again and speaking.

"What makes you think that I know about love? I've never been in love...or been loved either." Kasai whispered the last bit to herself.

 _'I've only been hurt and betrayed.'_

"I know you, Kasai. You may not have been in love, but you always know what people need to do in their situations. Please?" Sakura questioned and Kasai seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Why are you asking?" Kasai questioned her sister, staring back out of the corner of her eye. "Tsubaki and Natsume, right?" Kasai read Sakura's expression and continued. "You know that you like them both, but you feel different versions of it. You want to know which one of those is love."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

"I don't know much about love, but I know that it's different for everyone. It doesn't just differ in degree from like. It doesn't have to be mushy, sweet, and comfortable. Nor does it have to be the exhilarating feeling that makes your heart beat fast and your knees weak. That's why there are so many different ways people speak about love. It isn't because there's only one version and the rest are false, but because everyone experiences it differently. The similarity between them is that no matter how it is, you're addicted to the feeling, it's something you feel you can't live without." Kasai explained.

"Ok, well with Natsume-"

"No." Kasai cut Sakura off. "Didn't I just tell you? Love is different for everyone. I won't be able to tell which is _your_ love."

"Then wha-"

"Geez," Kasai huffed. "Weren't you listening? Love is the feeling where you feel you can't live without the person."

"Okay, have any ideas for how I could figure that out?" Sakura questioned.

"Go on a date." Kasai stated.

"Huh?"

"Go on dates with both of them. That's the only way to really know." Kasai explained.

"And you expect them to be okay with me going out with both of them?" Sakura questioned incredulously.

"If you tell them that you're just not sure and you need to do that to figure it out, it should be fine." Kasai offered.

"Okay."

"Just don't kiss or sleep with either of them until you know which one of them you love and have rejected the other." Kasai ordered.

"I know _that_." Sakura snorted. "For someone who's never been in love, you sure do know a lot about it."

"There was someone." Kasai mumbled. "Someone that I liked a whole lot, he was always there." Kasai mumbled with a mix of bitterness, sadness, and fear.

"Really, who?" Sakura asked and Kasai stayed silent. "Wh-" Kasai was saved by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kasai called out. Sakura and her looked to the door and in stepped Louis.

"I was...going to ask...if I could do your hair." Louis stated in a tired and calming tone. Sakura got up and walked to the door.

"Knock yourself out, I'm not really that great at hair anyway." Sakura said to Louis. "Come find me to help you with your Kimono after Louis is done with your hair." Sakura called back as she left.

Louis started brushing out Kasi's hair gently and Kasai relaxed again. Kasai resisted the urge to lean back into his hands, because she knew that she was supposed to keep still. It was really relaxing. Kasai had always loved it when people did her hair, but Louis made her relaxed even more than usual.

"Kasai-chan...you seem...to put your feelings...very well...into words." Louis commented. Kasai thought it strange that that even though he often paused in his speech- something she always found annoying when other people did it- it seemed to suit him very well, and it calmed her down like tea with honey. Then she caught up with what he'd said.

"Wh-what? You heard that?" Kasai panicked, her cheeks reddening.

"But...then why is it...that the only thing...you use your words for...is to hide your feelings?" Louis inquired.

"Heh, you noticed that, huh?" Kasai sighed. "I really am like that...I don't like broadcasting my emotions. Well, unless it's in books. I just...don't like everyone to know what I feel, so I just act mean instead, whatever kind of twisted psychology that is." Kasai explained.

"Hm, but...when you speak what you feel...it sounds like poetry, and...you have...a pretty voice...even prettier than usual." Louis complimented and Kasai blushed. "Done." Louis said and Kasai looked up to the mirror to see that he had finished styling her hair.

"Oh, wow, I didn't even notice." Kasai said in awe as she put her hand up next to her hair, still not daring to touch it. Her hair was half up in a fishtail braid that wrapped from the left side of her hair to the right and the rest of her hair was curled.

"Hold on...one more thing." Louis said. "Close your eyes."

"Huh? All...right." Kasai said cautiously, closing her eyes. She felt Louis put something in her hair.

"You can...open your eyes." Louis said and when Kasai opened her eyes, she gasped. There was a beautiful blue flower pin at the start of her braid, on the side of her hair. Kasai looked back at Louis with a smile.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Mm. I'm going...to go find Sakura-chan...and tell her that I'm done styling your hair." Louis said as he walked out.

* * *

 **I was hoping to get more comedy in during this chapter, but it ended up a lot more dramatic.**

 **Review?**


	21. Chapter 21 Yukata's and Yo-yos

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 21 New Year Cheer part 2- Yukatas and Yo-Yos

In the end, Louis ended up doing all of the girl's hair. And yes, Kasai did wear a Yukata. All thirteen of the brothers were gathered in the living room, waiting for them to finish getting ready.

"Tch, they're sure taking their time." Fuuto complained.

"That tends to happen when you're dressing up for a festival." Masaomi stated.

"I bet nee-chans will look so pretty!" Wataru cheered.

"Really, though. How long do they expect us to-" Fuuto cut off his comment and everyone else stared as the four sisters came down the stairs

Kasai had on a shorter Yukata with the skirt cut off at knee length and with full length sleeves. It was royal blue with green and purple butterfly patterning with a dark blue sash.

Eimi was dressed in a traditional cream colored Yukata with small peach and pink colored flowers on it and with a pink sash. Her hair was straightened and tied in a loose side ponytail with a pink and white bow clipped onto the ponytail.

Ema wore a traditional light purple-pink Yukata with purple, pink and magenta flower patterns and a dark purple sash. Her hair was in a loose side bun with her fringe curled inward and with a pink butterfly clip.

Sakura was wearing a short Yukata that went down to a few inches above the knee. The Yukata was white with silver and black vine patterns and light and dark red flowers with a silver sash. Her hair was up in a high bun with her bangs and fringe left down and un-styled with a silver dragon hair stick.

"You do realize that you're all gawking, right?" Kasai asked while Eizaki glared around the room.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Eimi cheered excitedly, Wataru copying her actions.

"Oi, I thought I only had one younger sibling?" Kasai joked in a light tone, a smile on her lips. Everyone looked at her in surprise of her happy mood. Then, they all headed off to the festival.

* * *

"Let's see, It's 6 O'clock. Are we staying until midnight?" Sakura asked.

"I might take Wataru home a bit earlier, but I do believe that most will stay." Masaomi answered her.

"Hm." Sakura nodded. "You know, you're a really nice brother." Sakura stated and Masaomi looked at her in surprise. Sakura laughed at his surprised face.

"Come on, is it really that surprising to hear someone say that?" Sakura questioned. The moment was cut off when Eizaki called out to them and the two realized they were lagging behind.

* * *

Kasai had been- not so subtly- staring at a game booth. She stared, and stared, and stared. Then, finally, Eizaki spoke.

"Stop acting like a sneaky child and just ask if you want to play."

"Can I?" Kasai asked with a- slightly concerning- mischievous smile. It was a cork shooting game.

"Yeah, here." Eizaki said, handing her the money for the game. Kasai got the corks and loaded the gun and then shot...with perfect accuracy. At first, all of the brothers assumed she had just gotten lucky, but then she shot again and again, retaining her accuracy. In the end, Kasai chose a yo-yo as her prize.

"How did you do that?" Fuuto asked curiously as Kasai played with the yo-yo.

"My dad used to take me to the shooting range...it was similar, just without the backlash. All of the brothers- save for Eizaki and an awe-struck Wataru- sported shocked looks, until an interesting incident occurred.

Kasai swung the yo-yo around...and ended up hitting Kaname in the face with it.

"Ouch! How mean, Kasai-chan~!" Kaname said in mock hurt.

"Oops, I meant to hit you harder." Kasai deadpanned.

"That's a cruel joke, Kasai-chan." Kaname replied.

"Who said it was a joke, you severely underestimate my hatred of perverted monks who flirt with my sister." Kasai replied seriously. Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

"Should we maybe split up?" Sakura questioned. "It's hard to keep up with everyone with such a big group. 18 people is a bit too many for one group, don't you think?"

"In that case...I'll go with Sakura-chan~!" Tsubaki cheered and Natsume shot him a glare.

"Like hell I'm letting any of you-" Eizaki started to protest but was interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Zaki-chan!" The voice shouted and Eizaki turned around with a look of mild horror, even with the obvious blush on his face, then that horror faded into a gawking look as his blush grew.

Choeri came running up to them with a traditional magenta yukata on. It was decorated with light purple and white flowers and had a purple-pink sash. Her fringe was styled in waves-being the only part of her hair that was long enough to style- and she had on a purple headband with a red rose on it that matched her eyes.

"I thought that it was you." Choeri said as she slowed to a halt in front of him. "Will you walk around with me Zaki-chan?" Choeri asked, but didn't wait for a response before dragging Eizaki off with her.

"Hm~!" 'I feel that she's smarter than people give her credit for.' Hikaru hummed, but only Kasai heard him she gave him a sly smirk that Hikaru barely caught.

' _So, he figured it out.'_

The groups ended up being- is it even really necessary to say it, you already know- awkward. There were four groups. First Ema, Yusuke, Wataru, Ukyo, and Masaomi.

"What, why are all of the people I'm least annoyed with in one group?" Kasai asked and Sakura hit her on the head.

"Stop being rude." Sakura said aloud and then whispered, "There are still some other nice brothers."

Second was Kasai, Fuuto, Hikaru, and Louis.

"Well, at least Louis is coming with me." Kasai said.

Third was Eimi, Kaname, Azusa, and Subaru.

"One really has to question how these things occur." Eimi mumbled.

Then finally, fourth was

Sakura, Natsume, Tsubaki, and Iori.

"Well, it should be interesting to get to know each other, right Iori?" Sakura said pleasantly and Iori smiled kindly in response.

"Yes."

* * *

 **I feel like I wrote this entire chapter for the sake of Kasai hitting Kaname. Which, let's face it, I totally did.**

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 Romance and Reassurance

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 22 New Year Cheer part 3- Romance and Reassurance

It was now 7:00 and everyone had left in their groups. Masaomi had decided to take Wataru home and Ukyo had to go early to work, so he left with them. And so, Ema and Yusuke were now the only ones left in their group.

"What do you want to do, Yusuke?" Ema asked him as the red-headed teen tried not to think about how they were the only ones left. A blush dusted his cheeks as he looked back at Ema.

"Uh, uh-" Yusuke struggled to answer, Ema smiled.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Ema asked and Yusuke just nodded.

' _Idiot, at least say something to her.'_ Yusuke reprimanded himself.

"Uh, um, Ema." Yusuke stuttered.

"Hm, what is it Yusuke?" Ema questioned.

"Yakisoba." He said.

"Hm?" Ema tilted her head in question. Yusuke went red as he looked slightly to the side.

"C-can we get ya-yakisoba?" Yusuke stuttered out. Ema smiled back at him.

"Sure."

* * *

"Ch-Choeri? Whe-where exactly are we going?" Eizaki said, trying to regain his composure, but struggling with how Choeri was still holding his arm. Choeri stopped and looked back at Eizaki.

"Call me Choko." Choeri pouted. "Call me Choko like you used to."

"Ch-choeri, I can't just-" Eizaki tried to say.

"Why not?" Choeri asked, then her eyes started to ewater. "Wah! You have somebody that you like, don't you?! How could you?!" Choeri cried.

"That poor girl." A passerby commented.

"How cruel."

"Wh-wha-? I-I-Choeri ju-just calm down." Eizaki said, but Choeri continued to cry. "Choko, please calm down." Eizaki said as a huge blush spread over his face. All of a sudden Choeri stopped crying and looked at him with a smile.

"Ok, Zaki-chan." Choeri complied cheerfully.

"Hey, you tricked me." Eizaki accused. Choeri mockingly stuck out her tongue.

"It's your fault for falling for it." Choeri said as she linked arms with Eizaki who was much calmer at this point. "Besides, you seemed to be uncomfortable around me after all of this time, that was the easiest way to get you used to me!" Choeri cheered.

"Only because everything about you is so innocent and cute except for your way of manipulating people." Eizaki muttered.

"Huh, what did you say, Zaki-chan?" Choeri questioned while looking up at Eizaki, who stood about a foot taller, with wide ruby red orbs.

"Nothing, let's go get some tayoyaki." Eizaki stated and Choeri bounced.

"Yay, tayoyaki!"

* * *

Eimi, Azusa, Subaru, and Kaname had just all been walking silently for a while as the boys just watched Eimi stare in wide-eyed wonder and happiness as she looked around at all of the different stands. They were all happy to see Eimi so happy. She hid her pain so well behind her cheerfulness, but they had all realized at some point or another. Why she was so sad and pained? Well, that was a different story, one that they had yet to read. It was a locked book that only Eimi had the key to. But that didn't matter at the moment, not to Eimi, and not to them; because Eimi was happy, and that was what mattered.

Eimi was so distracted with the sight of her favorite holiday, that she hadn't even noticed that no one had yet to talk. Even if she had noticed, she'd probably have just passed it off as them being comfortable with the silence. In reality, they were awed into silence by her smiling face. Eimi caught sight of a stuffed dog hanging at a game booth. Eimi was by no means _that_ childish, despite how cheery she acted, but-

 _'The cute little puppy eyes!'_

Eimi stopped walking and stared at the stuffed animal like she was trying to beat it in a staring contest. She looked to the side to see what game the booth was for- a mini basketball shooting game. Eimi sighed. She couldn't do things like that.

"Do you want that?" The unmistakable voice of Subaru asked as Eimi jumped in surprise.

"N-no!" Eimi protested, waving her hands in front of her. "I'm fine!"

"Do you want me to win it for you?" Subaru asked with a small nervous blush, oblivious to his two brother's glares.

"Well...the thing is, there's really no point in a prize if you don't win it yourself." Eimi said sheepishly.

"I could help you." Subaru stated and blushed a bit when he realized what he said.

"Really?" Eimi questioned happily.

"Yeah." Subaru answered, all nervousness gone upon seeing Eimi's smile.

Eimi payed for the game and held the mini basketball in her hand. Eimi got into shooting position, or as far as she knew of it.

"Bend your knees a bit." Subaru instructed her. Eimi did as he said. "Now your arms- here." Subaru said as he went up behind Eimi and repositioned her elbows.

Eimi blushed a bit. All Eimi could think of was how tall Subaru was. It was was odd to have him stand behind her as her 4'9 frame stood more than a foot below his height. She only just came up to her chest. Oddly, rather than feeling intimidated, Eimi felt safe.

"Got it?" Subaru questioned, snapping Eimi out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes." Eimi answered and Subaru stepped back.

Eimi took the shot...and made it. Then she did the same thing twice more, being a bit nervous when the last shot circled the rim for a while.

"I did it!" Eimi cheered, happy and mildly surprised. Then Eimi turned around and hugged Subaru. "Thanks so much, Subaru!" Eimi thanked and then turned back around to pick up the stuffed animal, oblivious to Subaru's blush and Kaname and Azusa's jealousy.

"Eimi-chan, why don't you give me a hug, too?" Kaname flirted as he walked over to Eimi's side. Said girl was hugging the stuffed dog that measured about half her size contentedly.

"Huh?" Eimi questioned in confusion. Before Janame could say anything in response, he was tugged back by Azusa.

"You're bothering her." Azusa said. "It's getting dark and we haven't eaten yet." Azusa commented randomly.

"That's right, let's go eat!" Eimi said happily as she walked off and her three step brothers trailed after her.

* * *

Kasai had been hitting up pretty much all of the shooting games there were at the festival, and winning...a lot. After winning a yo-yo, a stuffed chipmunk, a stuffed wolf, a toy smoke gun, and a package of fireworks, she had stopped accepting the prizes for winning.

"This is fun!" Kasai said happily.

Yet, despite how intimidating is should have been to Fuuto, Hikaru, and Louis that Kasai was that good a shot, they didn't really think about anything except the fact that she was happy. Huh, love really is blind, isn't it?

"Onto the next one!" Kasai cheered.

"Hang on." Louis spoke and Kasai stopped to lose k back at him. "Your hair...is messed up."

"Oh?" Kasai questioned as she registered that her braid had fallen out of place and her curls had turned more into waves from all of her skipping and shooting. "Ah! I'm sorry Louis!" Kasai apologized frantically, but Louis just offered a soft smile.

"Let me...fix it for you." Louis offered and Kasai took on a surprised expression.

"Oh," Kasai said, surprised that he wasn't at all irritated that she messed up his work. "Alright." Then Kasai turned to Hikaru and Fuuto. "You guys mind waiting for me at the next game booth?"

"Not at all~!" Hikaru answered.

"Tch, whatever." Fuuto agreed and they both walked off. Louis motioned Kasai over to a bench and then started fixing her hair.

"You seem...very happy." Louis commented as he undid her braid.

"Yeah!" Kasai agreed. "I like shooting, it reminds me of-" Kasai cut off suddenly.

"Of what?" Louis inquired.

"My...dad." Kasai answered a bit sadly.

"You must have...loved him a lot." Louis commented and her re-did Kasai's braid.

"I did, still do. Thanks for caring." Kasai thanked and Louis' hands froze for a second before he began arranging her now wavy-curly locks.

"You should...save your thanks...for other things. I'll always care." Louis said and Kasai felt her eyes tear up with happiness.

"Than- I mean, okay." Kasai responded.

"Done." Louis said and Kasai offered a smile.

"Thanks." Kasai thanked sincerely and Louis smiled at her. Then Louis leaned in and kissed Kasai on the cheek. Kasai blushed.

"You look better smiling." Louis said and offered Kasai his hand. Kasai took it and her helped her up off the bench before letting go. Then they both walked over to the next shooting game booth. Fuuto and Hikaru were both suspicious when they saw Kasai's blush.

"I didn't know you were that kind of person, Louis~." Hikaru teased with a tinge of barely audible jealousy. Kasai have him a weird look, noticing, but not being able to define the edge to his usual tone.

* * *

Sakura was walking around with her group as they tried to decide what to eat for dinner and if they were all going to stay for the fireworks. A little stuffed cat in a game booth caught Sakura's eye and she stopped paying attention for a second, causing her to trip and...not fall. An hand caught her arm whilst the person's other hand caught her waist to steady her. Sakura looked up to the purple eyes and tell-tale orange hair of Natsume.

"Ah, thanks." Sakura said a bit dazedly before realizing her situation and blushing. Natsume, realizing her discomfort, let her go and looked back to see what she was looking at.

"Did you want that?" Natsume questioned as he looked back at Sakura.

"No, thanks. I think I'm a bit too old for stuffed animals at this point." Sakura said and then winked at Natsume. "I am twenty one after all, I've outgrown things like that." Suddenly Natsume's phone rang and he sighed as he caught sight of the caller I.D.

"I have to go, hopefully I'll be able to make it back later." Natsume said as he immediately began to walk off.

"O...kay?" Sakura said, a bit confused with how quickly he walked off, and also a bit jealous. "I wish I had work to do." Sakura sighed longingly, but was snapped out of it when she heard a small puff of laughter. Sakura turned around to see...iori?

"Do you really want to work that badly?" Iori questioned, but Sakura was too surprised to register the comment.

"You...laughed." Sakura stated and Iori gave a confused look. "I didn't know you could laugh."

"I think anyone can laugh." Iori stated with a small blush.

"I just didn't expect it, you're just so polite and all- sorry, that sounds stupid. Of course you can laugh."

"It's not stupid." Iori assured before changing the subject completely. "What's your favorite flower?"

"Me? Well…" Sakura thought for a second before closing her eyes and letting a small smile tuch her lips. "I know it might be hard to believe, considering my name, but Sakura blossoms aren't my favorite flower."

"What is?" Iori questioned and Sakura opened her eyes and showed a charming grin.

"Lilies." Sakura answered and Iori seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"What color?" Iori inquired and Sakura didn't even have to think on her next answer.

"White." Sakura immediately answered, blushing a bit at Iori's confused look. "I guess people usually think I would choose a flashier color, like red or purple or something, huh?" Sakura rambled nervously.

' _White lily, noble and pure.'_

"It suits you." Iori commented, stopping Sakura's rambling. Sakura blushed a bit when she registered the compliment.

"Ah, we should probably catch up with Tsubaki." Sakura said as she began to walk ahead and Iori lagged behind for a bit as he looked at her from behind.

"Not red, never red." Iori said.

"C'mon Iori!" Sakura called back and Iori jogged to her side as they caught up with Tsubaki.

* * *

 **Who knew Choeri could be so manipulative?**

 **Review?**


	23. Chapter 23 Confession 101

BC: Pasts Conflict Ch 23 New Year Cheer part 4- Confession 101

Eimi sighed a bit in relief as Kaname, Subaru, and Azusa busied themselves with eating. She wasn't sure why, but after Subaru had helped her win that prize, everyone was so tense. Eimi was happy that they had all calmed down, but seriously; why had they been so upset? Eimi had been so busy with her mental questioning that she hadn't taken a bite of her food.

"Do you not like your food?" Azusa questioned worriedly.

"Huh?" Eimi snapped out of her daze.

"We can go get something else." Subaru offered.

"Ah-"

"You two go do that, I'll stay with Eimi-chan." Kaname cut off Eimi's protest. Azusa eyed him warily, but he seemed to be more worried about Eimi's not eating, because he walked off with Subaru to go get her food shortly after.

"Um, Kaname-san, I don't need new food, this is fine." Eimi said nervously.

"-san?" Kaname avoided replying to her statement as he put on a flirty smile. "Why don't you call me onii-san?" Kaname teased and Eimi blushed.

"Kaname-nii." Eimi said and Kaname frowned.

"You're more stubborn then you look." Kaname commented, dropping his flirtiness, Eimi blinked at the change.

"I have a brother." Eimi stated plainly. "I only want one." Kaname smiled a bit at her statement.

"Why don't I show you something, Eimi chan?" Kaname offered.

"Huh, but Azusa and Subaru-"

"Don't worry about it." Kaname said as he stood.

"But-" Eimi's statement was cut off when Kaname picked her up bridal style. "K-Kaname!" Eimi squeaked in surprise.

"Hm. Not a bad sound." Kaname commented and Eimi blushed.

"Put me down." Eimi said seriously.

"I'll put you down when we get there." Kaname said, looked down at Eimi to see her blushing with an uncharacteristically annoyed expression on her face.

"Kaname, I'm serious. Please, put me down." Eimi ordered as Kaname walked. "Seriously," Eimi blushed and buried her face in her hands. "This is really embarrassing." Eimi said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Here," Kaname said and Eimi looked up at him. "look." Eimi looked over to see that they were in a park with lanterns decorating the trees, a lake over to the side. It was beautiful. Eimi seemed to forget her embarrassment as she looked on in awe. Kaname set her down and Eimi was snapped out of her gazing. She looked to Kaname with a smile.

"Thank you." Eimi thanked and Kaname smiled at her before his expression turned serious.

"I meant it." Kaname stated and Eimi looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"That time I said you were cute." Kaname clarified and Eimi blushed. "I really meant it."

"What are you trying to say?" Eimi questioned seriously and Kaname rubbed a hand through his hair before looking back at Eimi.

"I still don't know why I like you-"

"Is that an insult?" Eimi raised an eyebrow.

"But-" Kaname continued, ignoring Eimi's comment. "the more I find out about you, the more I get closer to realizing why." Kaname looked Eimi in the eyes. "You're cute," Eimi blushed. "yet surprisingly mature. You can be so happy with the smallest things, yet you seem so sad sometimes. You're like a locked book, and I don't have the key. "Kaname leaned down to Eimi's height and whispered in her ear, "consider me as the one you'll give the key to." Then Kaname leaned back a bit so that their faces were barely inches apart and kissed her.

Eimi stood there, stunned with the confession and the feeling of Kaname's lips on hers. For once, she couldn't think of a way that she might be putting a burden on him, but only the fact that she had made someone like her somehow. How was it possible, she didn't really know. He liked her, he liked her, she was capable of being liked. Eimi stared confusedly as Kaname backed up to look at her face.

"I'm sorry." What am I sorry for exactly?

"For what?" Kaname questioned as he looked at Eimi's expression.

"What?" Eimi mumbled, what was she sorry for? "I'm sorry for...nothing?" Eimi questioned. "Nothing, I didn't do anything wrong. That's...odd." Eimi rambled dazedly.

"I don't need your answer now." Kaname said as he stood up to his full height again. "Like I said, just consider me."

"I, uh, I've got to get home." Eimi said, practically scurrying off.

* * *

Kasai was happily eating soba noodles as she, Hikaru, Fuuto, and Louis sat at a picnic table in the now mostly empty park. Most people had went to find a place to watch the fireworks, or had already went home. Kasai had every intention of staying at the festival until midnight. Suddenly a ring tone rang out and Kasai paused in her eating to look up at Fuuto, who was cursing under his breath as he answered his phone.

"Don't you know I'm on a holiday?!" Fuuto shouted irritably. "What the hell do you mean by that?! Fine, fine!" Fuuto flipped his phone shut angrily as he got up. "I have something to deal with." Fuuto grumbled as he stalked off.

"What pissed him off so much?" Kasai questioned as she watched Fuuto leave.

"Hmm~, I wonder." Hikaru said in his regular tone that sounded somewhat uninterested to Kasai.

"You don't sound like it." Kasai said plainly as Louis stood.

"I...should probably...go home to get some sleep." Louis said before waving goodbye.

"Is it bad that I think he'll probably curl up on a park bench before he can make it home?" Kasai questioned with a small amused smile at the thought.

"Hmm~no." Was Hikaru's simple response and Kasai burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wow, Hikaru, to put it so bluntly-" Kasai burst into another fit of giggles while clutching her stomach.

"Did anything actually happen with Louis?" Hikaru questioned suddenly and Kasai nearly fell out off of the bench she was sitting on.

"No, nothing! Really…" Kasai trailed off a bit with the barest hint of a blush. A kiss on the cheek doesn't mean anything, does it?

"Hmm~ I'm not sure I believe you." Hikaru stated with an edge of seriousness even with his teasing tone and mischievous smirk. Then, suddenly, his tone changed to a serious one. "It doesn't bother you at all whether I dress as a male or a female, does it?" Kasai looked at him in surprise.

"Why would it?" Kasai questioned. Hikaru was dressed a a guy, but Kasai didn't really spend much time thinking about it.

"I just wonder if you're taking me seriously." Hikaru said. "Although, I guess I haven't been acting too serious,"

"Hey, Hikaru, I know I'm supposed to be perceptive and all, but you're really not making sense." Kasai said a bit nervously.

"What I'm saying," Hikaru leaned in and cupped Kasai's chin with his hand. "is that I'm completely serious from now on."

"Um," Kasai swallowed nervously. "At this point, I know it seems a bit oblivious to ask, but do you...like me?"

"Correct~!" Hikaru said, back to his regular tone as he released Kasai's chin. Kasai stood up nervously.

"I'm...gonna' go home." Kasai said quickly before taking off in a jog.

' _I am...so confused.'_

* * *

"It sucks that Iori had to go early, huh?" Sakura questioned Tsubaki. "I still think that we should have at least walked him home." Tsubaki gave her an uncharacteristically flat look.

"He's nineteen." Tsubaki stated.

"Yeah, but he's two years younger than me and six years younger than you." Sakura rebutted, still a bit worried.

"I know what will get your mind off of it." Tsubaki said before grabbing Sakura's hand and starting to drag her in some random direction.

"Who says I need my mind off it? I'm worried Tsubaki, worried. Also, what about Eimi and Kasai? Are you sure that your brothers will walk them home?" Sakura ranted worriedly, before realizing where they were headed. "Tsubaki, Tsubaki, that's a pond!" Sakura said, digging her heals into the ground and effectively stopping their movements. Tsubaki turned to look at Sakura who gave him a flat look.

"Come on, stop mother hen-ing and have some fun." Tsubaki coerced.

"Firstly, I am _not_ a mother hen." Sakura stated, ignoring Tsubaki's raised eyebrow at her claim. "Secondly, that's a _pond_ Tsubaki. It's _winter. We'll Freeze!_ "

"I grew up around here, it's actually not that cold at this part of the pond." Tsubaki stated and Sakura gave him a disbelieving look. Then Tsubaki let go of Sakura's hand and picked her up bridal style. Sakura let out a very undignified shriek.

"Let me down! Tsubaki! Tsubaki, let me down!" Sakura shrieked. "Let me down, Tsu-baka!" Sakura yelled, causing Tsubaki to laugh as he walked over to the pond. "Put me-" Sakura was cut off when Tsubaki dropped her in the pond. Sakura fell into the water with a splash and a yelp.

"Tsuba- huh?" Sakura questioned, surprised. "It's not cold."

"I did tell you, didn't I?" Tsubaki said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Help me, I can't stand up in this outfit." Sakura stated, gesturing to her yukata. Tsubaki reached his hand out to her and Sakura gripped it, standing, before pulling Tsubaki's hand. Unfortunately, they both fell back in.

"I really should have seen that coming." Tsubaki stated as he brushed his wet bangs out of his face.

"Look at what you did, Tsubaki, I'm sopping wet!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Take your Yukata off then." Tsubaki said, earning him a smack before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Thankfully, no one caught sight of the extremely confusing Kasai, heavily blushing Eimi, or soaked Sakura before the three had a chance to make it to their rooms.

* * *

 **Any specific requests for things you want to know about my OCs, things that won't give too much away?**

 **Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24 Time To Get Away or Not

**Sorry if any of you think I ended the new years specials so early. I know that I didn't give all of the brothers their moments, but the reason for that will become obvious shortly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

BC: Pasts Conflict Chapter 24 Valentine's Time part 1- Time To Get Away...Or Not

" _That_ day is tomorrow." Sakura said bitterly.

" _That_ day?" Eimi questioned fearfully.

" _That_ day, huh?" Think it's too late to skip town?" Kasai questioned.

"You guys…" Ema sighed.

"I've already got my passport, I've got a modeling job in Hokkaido." Sakura stated.

"I'm going to lock myself in my room." Eimi stated.

"You guys are over-reacting. It's only valentine's day." Ema spoke exasperatedly.

"Exactly, Ema, exactly." Sakura said plainly. "Valentine's day, AKA, the day the only guy I've ever dated used and dumped me." Sakura said and Ema grimaced before turning to Kasai.

"Roses." Kasai deadpanned. Then Ema turned to Eimi who shivered.

"Scary." She mumbled, Ema sighed. That was when Eizaki decided to speak up from the his corner of the room.

"Leave them be, Ema. They don't have the best memories of valentine's day." Then he mumbled. "Though, none of them will tell me why."

' _At least this way they won't be near those brothers.'_

"Actually," Sakura spoke out. "I have to go pack, my flight is at six, I have to leave in an hour."

"You have to leave in an hour and you still haven't packed yet?" Kasai questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Last minute packer." Eizaki muttered his insult.

"Don't you have to pack, too?" Sakura questioned Kasai.

"Yeah. I'm thinking a hiking trip is in order, drop me off on your way to the airport?" Kasai asked Sakura and Sakura nodded, then they both went upstairs.

"Eimi," Eizaki sighed. "if you're really going to lock yourself in your room, at least get something to make sure you don't starve to death."

"I'm going to the store, then." Eimi spoke, getting up to grab her coat and wallet from her room.

* * *

Sakura carelessly picked out her clothes, mostly skinny jeans and t-shirts. She registered the heavy storm brewing outside and looked out the window. This was not good.

Sakura sighed, she knew that this would mean her flight was canceled. Damn. Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang.

"Is this about my flight, because-" Sakura answered, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

 _"Sakura?"_ The voice questioned.

"Natsume? What- why are you calling me?" Sakura asked, surprised.

 _"I have something to give you, I thought I would call you before I got there."_

"What, you're driving in this storm?" Sakura questioned worriedly, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

 _"Don't worry, I'm here now."_

* * *

The storm hit hard and fast. High speed wind and loud thunder practically shook the Sunrise complex. Rain pelted the house like gunshots.

Kasai stared out the window of her room and cursed under her breath. Hell if she was going to let this stop her, she didn't want to be there for Valentine's Day. The sappiness would make her gag, the chocolate would make her sick, and the roses would make her spiteful.

"I'm still going." Kasai said determinedly as she shoved more clothes and a blanket into her bag. "I'll find an abandoned building in the woods if I need to." Kasai ranted to herself, she could practically hear Eizaki saying "You're crazy".

Kasai grabbed her bag and left her room, locking the door behind her. Then, she headed straight for the elevator with her bags in hand. Kasai waited as she went down a level, when the elevator stopped...and Fuuto stepped in.

"Where are you planning on going?" Fuuto questioned as the elevator doors closed.

"None of your-" Kasai was cut off when the elevator stopped abruptly...and the doors didn't open. Because of the abrupt stop, Kasai was thrown off balance and she gripped the front of Fuuto's shirt to steady herself, but they both ended up falling.

* * *

Eimi was at the store when the storm hit. To say the storm was bad...would be a huge understatement. The rain pelted down so hard that it sounded more like hail. The wind itself shook the building like a three year old with a snow globe. The thunder made her feel like Giants were playing hopscotch. Yeah, Eimi did NOT like storms.

"Overreacting." Eimi told herself whilst letting out a shaky breath. "You're overreacting, it's not that-" BOOM! The thunder sounded. "Kyaa!" Eimi shrieked and covered her ears with her hands.

 _'Calm down, think logically. What do I need to do?'_

Eimi let her hands down slowly as she thought. What did she need? She needed to get home, but it would be crazy to drive in this weather, even if she did have a car. The trains and busses were probably all down. Eimi knew a hotel near by, she could- Eimi's phone rang.

"H-" Eimi swallowed, still a little shaken from the thunder. "Hello?"

 _"Eimi, it's Eizaki."_ Eimi sighed in relief at the sound of her twin's voice.

 _"Where are you?"_

"I'm checking into the Arbres Fleuris hotel." Eimi told him, quickly checking to make sure she had her credit card with her.

" _Oh, god. Eimi, you're going to kill my bank account, aren't you?"_ Eizaki despaired, Eimi rolled her eyes. _"That aside, I'm coming out to check on you."_

"But Eizaki-nii, you don't have a car." Eimi stated.

" _Then I'll-"_ Abruptly, the phone fizzed out and then disconnected.

All of a sudden, another clap of thunder sounded and Eimi flinched, resolving to get to the hotel as soon as possible.

* * *

"Argh, damned it!" Eizaki shouted as he snapped his phone shut.

Eizaki knew that he wouldn't be able to drive to the hotel without a car, and besides that, it had been a while since he drove and he wasn't sure he would be able to trust his rusty skills in this storm. He knew that there was only one other option, and it was NOT a satisfactory one. He would have to ask one of the brothers. If it was one of the brothers that liked his twin, he knew for sure that they would say yes; it was mildly manipulative- if you took away _mildly_. The question was, _which_ brother. Kaname was definitely off the list- for obvious reasons. Eizaki didn't really know Subaru enough to make a proper judgement. That left Azusa. Eizaki trusted Azusa enough, so he went to knock on said step-brother's door.

"Yes?" Azusa asked after opening the door. Eizaki let out a breath before speaking.

"I know it's...weird of me to ask, but...I'm worried about Eimi in that storm; she's scared of storms, and I don't have a car-"

"Eimi's out in the storm?" Azusa asked with worry.

"She checked into a hotel, but I'm still worried, so-"

"I'll go check on her, Azusa said, shutting his door before opening it again a second later and walking past Eizaki, who grabbed his arm.

"Hold on a flippin' second! First off, don't interrupt people. Second, I didn't even tell you which hotel!" Eizaki yelled irritably.

"Which hotel?" Azusa asked and Eizaki sighed, knowing that with worry clouding his head, Azusa hadn't heard anything else.

"Arbres Fleuris, It's-"

"Alright." Than Azusa took off.

"Seriously?" Eizaki muttered, eyebrow twitching.

"Don't you think that it may have been a bad idea to put them in a situation where they're both at a hotel together?" A voice- Sakura, Eizaki registered- questioned. Eizaki turned to face his sister, burying his face in his palm.

"Shit."

* * *

 ***CLAP CLAP CLAP* Eizaki, you have majorly fucked up, bravo!**

 **I can't figure out who to pair Ukyo up with, any ideas?**


	25. Chapter 25 Twenty Questions

BC: Pasts Conflict Chapter 25 Valentine's Time part 2- Twenty Questions

The lights in the elevator flickered off before the backup lights flickered on. Kasai didn't seem to register that she had fallen chest to chest with Fuuto in her shock at the situation.

"Ah!" Kasai shouted, propping herself up with her hands and staring at the closed doors in horror. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Fucking damned it! This is such bull shit! Why?!" Fuuto just stared up at her- since he she was currently straddling him- with a deadpanned look as he waited for her to calm down and notice the position they were in, no such luck. "Seriously, why?! We me?! Why now?! Why a FUCKING ELEVATOR?!"

"Kasai-"

"Is the storm really _that_ bad?! I mean, _come on_!"

"Kasai-"

"Did this have to happen _now_?! How long will I be stuck in here?! The power had better be back by tomorrow!"

"Oi, idiot!" Fuuto snapped and Kasai looked down at him angrily.

"What did you just call-" Then, Kasai realized their position and turned bright red. Fuuto was laying on the ground with Kasai straddling him while Kasai's arms were on either side of him. Kasai pushed herself off him and scrambled to sit at the other corner of the elevator. "Y-yo-you could have told me!" Kasai shrieked out.

"I was trying to." Fuuto gritted out. It wasn't as if he completely minded the situation, but that being said, Fuuto would definitely have preferred the situation more if it was reversed. "I haven't seen you in a while, have you been avoiding me?"

"W-why would I be avoiding you?" Kasai questioned nervously.

' _Other than the fact that I'm worried you might have a crush on me, which could be a serious problem due to...certain...circumstances.'_

"I wonder." Fuuto said with vague sarcasm that Kasai narrowed her eyes at. "What happened with Louis-nii?"

"Huh?" Kasai questioned, confused at his random question. "What are you talking about?"

"When you came back after he fixed your hair at the festival, you were blushing." Fuuto stated watching for Kasai's reaction. Kasai's cheeks reddened.

"Wh-why should it even matter, this was over a month ago!" Kasai burst out, trying not to remember Louis kissing her on the cheek.

"Did anything happen with Hikaru after I left?" Fuuto continued with his onslaught of questions.

"..." Kasai was having a bit of trouble figuring out what to say. "I...no, of course not." Kasai protested weakly, looking off to the side.

' _I'm still a bit confused on what happened, actually.'_

Fuuto found himself gritting his teeth with irritation. How could she even be so oblivious? How did a girl who looked like her get through life when she was so oblivious to other's feelings towards her? It was obvious that Louis had done something and that Hikaru had at least said something to her. Fuuto was becoming really annoyed with the situation, but he couldn't take his usual approach, not with Kasai. She was emotionally fragile...as weird as that sounded.

"We're going to be stuck here for a while." Kasai stated, snapping Fuuto out of his thoughts. "So, blanket or sleeping bag?" Fuuto gave her a strange look and Kasai raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to ask why she had those supplies.

"That sounds uncomfortable." Fuuto stated.

"Got any better ideas?" Kasai questioned.

Fuuto got up and took both the sleeping bag and blanket from her. He unrolled and unzipped the sleeping bag before laying it down on the elevator floor. Kasai, catching on to what he was doing, moved out of the way and picked up her bag. It managed to cover the entire floor of the elevator, reminding Kasai of how small a space they were trapped in together.

"Ok, good." Kasai acknowledged before turning to Fuuto with a serious look. "Now, take off your shoes, there will be no dirt on the sleeping area."

They both took off their shoes and laid down as far away from each other as was allowed without pressing right up against the walls in the small elevator. They both sat in silence for a while before Kasai thought to check her phone, the numbers 3:00 popped out at her like they were mocking her.

"I need a distraction. Have any ideas?" Kasai asked, turning on her side to face Fuuto.

"There are a million ways for me to distract you, I highly doubt you'd approve of any of them." Fuuto smirked while also turning on his side to face Kasai, causing Kasai to scowl while blushing.

"None of the things you're thinking are acceptable." Kasai stated.

"Twenty questions?" Fuuto offered, smirk dropping.

"I claim ten passes." Kasai said seriously.

"Five."

"Eight."

"Five."

"Seven."

"Fine." Fuuto conceded.

"S- Oh, thanks. I'll go first. Do you really want to become an actor?" Kasai questioned curiously.

"Yes." Fuuto answered.

"Did you know that Sakura-"

"That's still a question, it's my turn." Fuuto stated, Kasai huffed.

"I've been trying to remember where I've seen you. There's no way I'd read your books-"

"Hey!" Kasai shouted, insulted. Fuuto ignored her.

"So, are you _just_ an author?" Fuuto questioned, Kasai bit her lip nervously.

"No." Kasai answered simply.

"What other-"

"That would be a question. My turn." Fuuto glared. "More than anything, I'm seriously curious;" Kasai looked straight into Fuuto's eyes, showing nothing but sincerity. "Do you like me?"

"Yes." Fuuto answered with the same amount of sincerity.

"Like, romantica-"

"My turn." Fuuto interrupted and Kasai huffed again. "What other job do you have?" Kasai thought about using a pass, but didn't really see the point. She had kept _that_ secret long enough.

"Dancer. Chances are, I've probably met you in person before." Kasai gave a small smile. "Now, you like me _romantically_?" Kasai asked skeptically.

"Yes, I like you romantically." Fuuto answered. "Those gloves-"

"Pass."

"Hikaru-"

"Pass."

"Louis-nii-"

"Pass."

"Tch, seven passes are too many." Fuuto said irritably.

"Then ask a question that I would be willing to answer." Kasai stated.

"Why do you call Choeri Cho-tan?" Fuuto asked with mirth and Kasai blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"I-" Kasai blushed a bit more. "I had a lisp. It used to sound a bit more like To-tan."

"Ha-" Fuuto laughed and Kasai glared.

"My turn. What exactly did you do to Ema before I moved in?" Kasai questioned and Fuuto stilled.

"...Can I pass this one question?" Fuuto asked, looking a bit desperate. Kasai stared at him for a bit.

"That bad, then? Fine, you have your pass. But, you asked three questions in a row before, that gives me two more. Did you ever go through with any...ill intentions towards my sister?" Kasai asked with both a bit of hope and fear in her eyes as she waited desperately for his answer.

"No." Fuuto answered, Kasai let out a mental breath.

"That's good." Kasai said and then mumbled, "I wouldn't have been able to forgive you otherwise."

"Okay, then-"

"Ah!" Kasai interrupted. "I have one more before you get to ask your's. "What exactly did you think of me when we first met?"

"When I wasn't trying to remember where I had seen you before, I thought you were an idiot." Kasai scoffed. "Then. I got to know you. Do you like Louis-nii?"

"I'm not sure." Kasai stated honestly. "When did you actually _start_ liking me?" Kasai questioned curiously.

"Sometime after the car incident." Fuuto answered and Kasai's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Wha-"

"When we were on that date, would you have let me kiss you if we hadn't been interrupted?" Fuuto interrupted and Kasai froze. Would she have?

"Honestly? Probably." Kasai decided to clarify at Fuuto's confused expression. "Don't get me wrong here, it was just- you were really nice to me right then. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm weak to kindness. Well, sincere kindness."

' _Fake kindness makes me sick to my stomach.'_

"Anyway, are you telling me that when you pinned me down in the car, you didn't like me yet?" Kasai questioned with an expression that made Fuuto think she didn't know whether to laugh or punch him.

"No. Did any of my other brothers try to do anything like I did?" Fuuto asked.

"Pass." Kasai automatically said and then cringed. "Ha, but I guess that kind of answers the question itself. When we went on our _date_ , was it being a date your first intention?"

"No, I really was trying to apologize." Fuuto answered, making Kasai smile a bit. "Who tried something like I did?"

"Pass. You don't like Sakura, do you?"Kasai asked skeptically.

"No. What exactly did that person who tried something on you do?"

"Pass. So, you don't like Ema anymore either, do you?" Kasai questioned.

"No. Why exactly do you care?" Fuuto asked curiously.

"I've always found the notion of someone liking both me and one of my sisters at the same time a bit creepy." Kasai grimaced as if to prove her point. "Did you really remember that you had seen me before the second you saw me?"

"Yes. Why do you have a suitcase?" Fuuto voiced the question he was thinking about from the second he opened the elevator.

"To get away before valentine's day. Do you happen to have an acute attention to detail?"

"Yes. What problem do you have with valentine's day?" Fuuto asked and Kasai gave him an intense stare before speaking.

"Pass." Kasai said, but when she looked at Fuuto, he genuinely seemed to want to know her reasoning. Kasai let out a sigh before finally answering his question with bitter sadness. "Someone once told me that I'm like a rose." Fuuto wanted to make sure that person disappeared for making Kasai have an expression like that.  
"Tch. I don't think that suits you at all." Fuuto said with a bit of annoyance and anger.  
"Really?" Kasai let out a dry laugh. "Aren't I pretty enough?" Kasai joked, but couldn't seem to think when she caught sight of Fuuto's eyes. An emotion that she couldn't quite discern swirled in their brown depths. It was tender and passionate and Kasai really had no idea what she did to inspire such an amazing emotion.  
"Roses aren't bright enough for you," Fuuto began to lean in towards Kasai, and for some reason, Kasai couldn't move- and didn't really want to. "or fiery," Her's and Fuuto's lips were barely inches away. "or interesting." Fuuto's lips touched Kasai's and her eyes slid shut as Fuuto gauged her reaction before closing his own eyes.  
 _'A simple flower would never be able to make me feel this way.'_

* * *

 **It was seriously not my intention to make this chapter so long, but I really like FuutoXKasai, they're just too cute to write!**

 **Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26 Sing Your Pain Away

BC: Pasts Conflict Chapter 26 Valentine's Time part 3- Sing Your Pain Away

Azusa had somehow managed to make it through the storm and get to the hotel. It was probably partially because there weren't many- if any- cars driving. Which Azusa suspected was mostly because no one was reckless enough. He wasn't normally reckless himself, but he was worried about the apple-haired girl who he had quickly fallen for.

Azusa had gotten soaked with rain the second he stepped out of the car. The storm was terrible, which only made him more worried about Eimi. Eizaki had said that Eimi was scared of storms, didn't he? Azusa's mind had been a bit clouded when he heard that Eimi was out in the storm, he barely caught anything Eizaki said afterwards.

Azusa ran to the hotel and immediately caught sight of Eimi in the lobby. Azusa was extremely glad at that moment that Eimi had such eye catching apple red hair. Eimi was sitting on a couch, soaked to the bone and looking very tense. Azusa walked over to her and she raised her head to look at him, a bit surprised.

"Azusa? I thought Eizaki-nii-san was coming, did he ask you to come? Were you out in the storm, I am so sorry!" Eimi started to panic with a guilty look on her face. "This is my fault! Are you hurt, you're soaked! I'm really, really sorry!" Azusa leaned down and ruffled her hair.

"It's fine." Azusa said simply in reassurance, which seemed to calm Eimi down. "I wanted to come." Azusa continued and Eimi blushed, giving a small nervous smile.

"Thank you." Eimi thanked as she ducked her head in a failed attempt to hide her blush.

' _His hand is on my head, it feels...nice. Gah! Stop it, thoughts!'_

"I guess that means we're both stuck here now." Eimi mumbled as Azusa took his hand off her head. "I haven't paid for a room yet, I was waiting for nii-san."

"Do you have enough money with you?" Azusa questioned. Eimi gave an uncharacteristically mischievous smile, finally making her seem as young as everyone always thought she was.

"I have Eizaki-nii's credit card." Eimi's mischievous smile turned into a full blown grin before she practically skipped off to the service desk. Azusa followed after her at a normal pace and got there just in time to hear, "I'm sorry, but there's only one room left because people are flooding in to get out of the storm, and it only has one bed." The woman smiled apologetically at Eimi and Azusa.

"It's fine." Eimi said obliviously, handing the woman the card. The woman scanned the card with a still incredulous look on her face as she handed it over to Eimi. She pulled out the room key as she began to talk again.

"Eh?" The woman questioned. "But, you're like seventeen aren't you?" The woman questioned and Eimi seemed to beam at the age the woman had dubbed her as. "Are you two maybe...a couple?" The woman questioned, making them both turn red- Azusa less so than Eimi.

"No!" Eimi shouted in protest, ducking her head sheepishly when people looked their way to see the commotion. Then Eimi grabbed the room key with a quick "Thanks" and grabbed Azusa's hand before rushing off.

Azusa had to jog a bit to match Eimi- who was about as red as her hair-'s pace. They had reached the elevator quickly enough, but changed directions when they read the warning stuck to the doors. Eimi changed direction- seemingly having forgotten that she had grabbed Azusa's hand- to the stairs. Azusa tapped Eimi on the shoulder as she was about to run up past their floor. Eimi snapped out of her daze, her receding blush coming up again as she realized she was holding Azusa's hand. She quickly tugged it away.

"Sorry." Eimi said sheepishly. "For, uh, dragging you off like that." Then Eimi's sheepish look turned contemplative as she continued. "And for causing a commotion, and making that lady think we were a couple, and for not realizing that the elevator would be closed, and for making you jog, and f-" Azusa didn't know what came over him when he leaned down and kissed Eimi on the cheek, effectively stopping her rant.

"You apologize too much." Azusa stated.

"So-" Eimi started before blinking confusedly. "Uh, never mind?"

' _I keep being taken by surprise.'_

"I guess we should go in?" Azusa said in an unsure tone.

"Uh, yeah?" Eimi also said unsurely before both coughed rather awkwardly and entered.

The room was surprisingly big, despite only having a bed, desk, and two dressers. The sheets were embroidered with designs of sea green, blue, and gold. The bed frame itself was a dark wood carved with wave-like designs. The carpet was colored rich brown and gold.

"So..." Eimi started awkwardly. Not at all phased by the rich appearance of the room. "We have a while before we're supposed to sleep...any ideas of what to do?" Eimi questioned Azusa- who also didn't seem the least bit phased- shuffling on her feet awkwardly.  
"Well..." Azusa pondered, trying not to think about the fact that when they did go to sleep there was only one bed. "There's no internet or probably any connection whatsoever. I didn't really bring anything with me..." Guilt flashed over Eimi's face and Azusa quickly continued. "That's fine for me, though. Why don't you sing?" Azusa supplied.  
"Um..." Eimi hesitated. "I haven't...sang in a while."  
 _'Sing? Let myself be happy? Do I deserve that...?'_  
Eimi looked up at Azusa, who wasn't withdrawing his suggestion. Weren't people supposed to do that when someone looked uncomfortable with the idea? Was it because he could see her thoughts on her face, Eimi resisted the urge to cover her face with her hands; she really hoped that wasn't the case. Eimi took in a big breath before releasing it.  
"...Any particular song?" Eimi asked.  
"Anything, I just want to hear you sing." Azusa answered with a smile that made Eimi blush more than his words did. Eimi took a breath and began to sing.  
 _"I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one"  
_Eimi's voice was beautiful, soft and somewhat sad. The way she sang made Azusa think of angels, and suddenly she seemed much more mature. _  
"I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am"_

Eimi sang slowly. The lyrics were in English, so Azusa couldn't fully understand, but there was something tragic there. It wasn't just the song, but Eimi when she sang it.  
 _"I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it"_

The song gradually got louder- or Eimi started singing louder- as emotion seemed to break through in Eimi's voice.

' _ **Worthless girl.'**_ A voice spat in her head and Eimi struggled to keep the tremble out of her voice.  
 _"But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human"_

' _ **Why would I need such a sickly child?'**_ **  
** _"I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything"_

' _ **Don't call me your father you worthless runt.'**_  
 _"I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human  
_  
 _I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human"_

Eimi's eyes filled with tears that didn't seem to spill over, just stayed to reflect the sadness the song brought her. Despite that, it was relieving to Eimi, and Azusa could tell.  
 _"I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough"_

' _ **It's your fault she's dead!'**_ **  
** _"'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human"_

The last note stretched on as Eimi finished singing. Eimi met Azusa's eye and gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

' _For telling me to sing.'_

That was how it should be, no sorry, no burden, only thank you. If Eimi was an angel, then she had been caged, and Azusa had just given her the key to get out.

"Any more requests?" Eimi questioned, cheerful, once again.

The rest of the day was spent with Eimi singing and Azusa admiring her voice and the emotion put into the songs. Eimi didn't know how many songs she sang, surely more than she had ever sang at a concert. Azusa enjoyed every one of them.

The night was spent curled up in eachother's arms. Both were too tired to think about the close proximity too much, and they had gotten closer over the past however many hours.

Azusa looked down at a sleeping Eimi, before kissing her forehead and whispering, "I love you."

Eimi blushed as she kept her head buried in Azusa's chest and trying to keep her breathing steady. He thought he was asleep, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't say she loved him too. Actually, she wasn't sure what she felt. Even if she did, did she deserve to be happy...did she?

* * *

 **Yet another chapter where I wrote way too much for one pairing. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been moving, which brings me to:**

 **AMERICA, I'M BACK!**

 **On another note...** **Anyone care to guess why Eimi has all of her issues? I thought I gave some fairly good clues.**

 **Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27 Give Us A Chance

BC: Pasts Conflict Chapter 27 Valentine's Time Part 4- Give Us a Chance

Eizaki sat in the living room, cross legged and tugging at his hair in frustration. He had left his sister in the hands of one of their step-brothers who had a crush on her! At. A. Hotel. His only comfort was the fact that he had enough sense not to ask Kaname, and the very fact that _that_ was his only comfort was just sad.

The doorbell rang, interrupting Eizaki's inner turmoil.

He got up to go to the door, grumbling the whole way. Did one of the brother's get locked outside or something? When Eizaki opened the door, all he saw was a blur of pink before he was tackled to the ground. Eizaki landed on his back with a wince as the heavy rain from outside blew on him and whoever-the-hell-just-tackled-him.

"Zaki-chan!" The person cheered and Eizaki immediately sat up, gripping both of the girl's arms in his hands.

"Choeri?!" Eizaki looked the small pink-haired girl over. She was soaked to the bone and Eizaki had to question her sanity when he saw that she was wearing only a light orange and pink spotted sun dress. Eizaki assured himself with the fact that she looked neither electrocuted nor bloody in any way before speaking. "What were you doing out in that storm?!" Choeri rolled his eyes before giving a grin.

"I was trying to find this place…" Choeri trailed off before beaming at Eizaki. "but I got lost." Eizaki face-palmed at her answer.

"Ask for directions next time." Eizaki muttered into his hand before looking at Choeri again.

"Is there a reason you walked to find our house in a frickin' hurricane, or were you just bored?" Eizaki questioned. Choeri's face turned sad for a brief moment, and Eizaki didn't quite catch it, before she turned happy again.

"You know me so well." Choeri grinned.

"Bored, then? Thought so." Eizaki sighed.

"Don't act like there aren't a million things I can hold over you, too." Choeri stuck her tongue out at Eizaki. Neither even seeming to care that the door was still open and rain was pelting them from outside, or that Choeri was sitting on Eizaki's lap when her soaked dress clung to her skin- or they just failed to notice, that was probably it.

"Ha!" Eizaki scoffed. "Right. You're the one who's always acting so weird, what do _you_ have over _me_?" Choeri gained the creepiest grin that could ever be seen on a 4'11 girl with pink hair before answering with just two words.

"Past girlfriends." Eizaki blanched.

"Hey, now…" Eizaki said nervously. "Isn't that going a bit overboard?"

"Is it?" Choeri tilted her head in a way that would have been cute, had she not still had the same creepy grin. "Amara; pretty French model with blonde hair and hazel eyes."

"Choeri." Eizaki said in a warning voice with a sliver of embarrassment.

"Jasmine and Jalyla; Italian twins who you dated- thankfully at different times- also blonde and also models. Kura-chan had a bit of a problem when Jayla got mad and baled on the shoot because you broke up with her."

"Choeri." Eizaki said a bit angrily.

"Akemi; half-Japanese half-American- also blonde, also a model. That was when Kasa-chan asked if you were trying to date all the ethnicities and just get bored so you decided to date two in one."

"Choeri." Eizaki leaned closer, but Chori failed to notice as she just kept talking.  
"Then there's-" Choeri was cut off when Eizaki grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his. There was an oddly serious look in his eyes and Choeri didn't quite know why she blushed, but she did, judging by the sudden burning heat in her cheeks. "Eizaki, what are you-"

"Wheeeet whewwww~!" A whistle rang out and both Choeri and Eizaki whipped their heads around to see...Sakura.

* * *

It was probably only ten minutes ago that Natsume arrived at the door completely soaked and Sakura scolded him for not bringing a key to get in and for not bringing a coat, then she told him to go take a shower before he catches a cold. He said he wanted to talk to her, but Sakura told him it could wait and to "get to the damned shower already". Not too long later, the doorbell rang again and Sakura sighed, what idiot would be stuck out in this rain. Even before Sakura could walk over to the door from her position on the stair balcony, she heard the sound of rain and the resounding "Zaki-chan!" and she knew she had her answer. Figures Choeri would pull something like this. Sakura was about to go over, but when she saw Choeri and Eizaki chatting away like old times, she just couldn't bring herself to ruin the atmosphere. Well, that was until it seemed like Eizaki was about to kiss their pinkette friend. Sakura wasn't normally one to interfere, but she knew that kissing Choeri like this was something Eizaki would regret. So, she mentally groaned and readied herself to stop the situation.

"Wheeeet whewwww~!" Sakura whistled, causing the two teens to turn, both of their faces red. Sakura really didn't know what to say next so she settled on her good old bag of acting tricks to lead her through. Let's adopt a personality, shall we? Kasai won't mind. Sakura put on a teasing smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I misinterpreting something?" Sakura gestured to their 'situation' and both scrambled to get up.

"Ah, no. I, um-" Choeri stuttered before blurting "I just wanted to say hi!" and running out of the door. Not before giving an assuring, "Don't worry, I have cab fare!" The door slammed shut, leaving both Eizaki and Sakura in silence, the former letting her facade slip.

"I-" Eizaki spoke in a slightly strained voice. "Thanks, that was close."

"...Eizaki?" Sakura called out and said person turned to face her. "You like Choeri, don't you?" Sakura questioned and Eizaki seemed taken aback.

"I, uh…" Eizaki ducked his head in embarrassment. "Is it really that obvious?" Eizaki half squeaked out and Sakura just barely managed to resist laughing.

"Yes, you are." Sakura deadpanned and Eizaki shot her a half-hearted glare. "So...why are you acting like it would be the worst thing in the world if you kissed her?" Sakura questioned, once again taking Eizaki by surprise. Sakura knew he would regret kissing Choeri without first telling her how he felt and learning if she felt the same way, but she didn't expect him to be so...relieved when she interrupted them.

"Just…" Eizaki sighed before continuing. "She's...Choeri's not like those other girls." Sakura scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned a bit defensively. "Not a beautiful blonde model?"

"That's not it at all!" Eizaki shouted angrily, causing Sakura to look at him in surprise for his uncharacteristic outburst. "She's- she's not...fake."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"She's not superficial, or selfish, and she doesn't expect anything of me, and…" Eizaki trailed off.

"And?" Sakura urged him to continue.

"She's...just Choeri. Choko, the girl who caught my eye when she didn't even want to and the girl who was my best friend for so long before even that. She's not beautiful in a model type way but she's cute and pretty and carefree. She...she's just Choeri."

"So, then what's the problem?" Sakura questioned, because she felt that Eizaki deserved Choeri and that Choeri deserved Eizaki and just didn't get why her brother didn't believe it, too.

"Just...what if I ruin that for her? Ruin ' _just Choeri'_?" Eizaki buried his face in his hands.

"You know what she'd say to that, don't you?" Sakura questioned. Eizaki lifted his head from his hands and they both spoke at the same time.

"'Don't give yourself too much credit, what makes you think you could possibly ruin me, Zaki-chan?'" Then they both burst out laughing.

"S-sounds about right!" Eizaki laughed out. Eizaki waited until he regained his composure before saying, "Thanks, Sakura. As always, talking to you helped." Sakura smiled and turned to leave the room.

"You give me too much credit." She said as she left.

"You give yourself too little." Eizaki said and sighed. "All of my sisters seem to be moving on, though. Maybe it's about time I try to do the same...right, Choeri?" Eizaki smiled as he thought of his best friend and crush. The red eyes, the short pink hair, and the often teasing smile. Maybe...he would give _them_ a chance after all.

* * *

 **...I...have no more excuses. The valentine's specials turned into a very long series and I have no intention of ending them before they need to be ended.**

 **So, care to help me decide if I should be rid of the part 1/part whatever stuff and just rename all of the special chapters under their regular names?**

 **Please...help the author and her OCD problem with the way the part 1/part whatever chapters will look like if I put in more than four parts...seriously, it will bother my brain.**

 **Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28 Sob Story

BC: Pasts Conflict Valentine's Time Part 5- Sob Story

Sakura walked back into the living room feeling a lot better than she thought was possible on the day before Valentine's Day, considering the bad memories that came along with it. She was able to help Eizaki, even if it was just a little. So far, even with that day hanging overhead, Sakura was happy. She sort of wondered, though, if she would be able to make it out before tomorrow. After all, better than usual or not, the reminder of valentine's day and yet another person who left her still clung to her mind and the only way Sakura really knew how to deal with it was to throw herself into her work. Sakura sighed, feeling down again, as she sat down on the couch.

Then Natsume came down the stairs, hair still wet, but dressed fully in sweatpants and a T-shirt with a towel hung over his shoulder. Somehow she expected him to come down in only a towel, considering the other time she remembered him taking a shower. Sakura shook her head with a small blush, riding her head of the thought.

"I thought you were supposed to be level-headed, Natsume. You really shouldn't have been out in the rain." Sakura said as she patted a spot beside her on the couch for him to sit down.

"I drove here, but I got soaked the second I walked outside." Natsume countered as he sat down next to her.

"Still…" Sakura sighed half-heartedly. "At least bring an umbrella or hoodie next time." Then Sakura inadvertently imagined Natsume in a hoodie and quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Natsume asked worriedly as Sakura let out a muffled giggle. "You're...laughing?" Natsume questioned in surprise and Sakura, even more amused by his confused look, let her hand slip from her mouth and laughed more.

"Ha ha- hoodie- Ha ha- A-and- ha- your face!" Sakura laughed more, audibly this time. Natsume's expression seemed to be wavering between amused and confused at this point.

"What about my face, exactly?" Natsume desperately tried to keep his lips from twitching into an amused smile as he stared at the laughing girl.

"Nothing-" Sakura wiped a tear as she gathered her composure. "Nothing about your _face_ specifically, but your _expression_ was funny."

"Hm, and the hoodie?" Natsume was sure he was smiling at this point.

"I just thought it would be funny to see you in one." Sakura answered before a thought seemed to slip past her lips without her permission. "I wonder why all these thoughts about you keep popping up inadvertently."

"What?" Natsume asked in surprise, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Sakura turned red.

"Ah! No, I didn't-" Sakura exclaimed in embarrassment as she turned to face him, only to realize how close they were sitting when she did. Not for the first time, there was hardly any of space between their faces. This time though, Sakura really felt the urge to close that small gap. It seemed that Natsume felt the same, because he leaned in, but-

 _"It's been fun Sakura-chan, especially last night, but I'm over it now. Have a nice life."_

Sakura turned her head to avoid his lips, letting out a breath that was half relieved and half annoyed with herself.

"...Sakura?" Natsume asked in a way that would have been tentative had it not been, well, Natsume.

"Sorry." Sakura muttered an apology.

"No, I am. I suppose I was misreading the situation." Natsume apologized, but Sakura shook her head, still not risking turning to face him again.

"Trust me, you weren't." Sakura resisted giving a bitter laugh.

"I wasn't?" Natsume questioned, not in surprise, but confusion.

"No, but-" Sakura cut herself off, biting her lip in hesitation. Did she really want to tell him this? "But-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Natsume cut her off, and somehow that was the assurance Sakura needed to tell him.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a small smile. "But I _do_ want to." Sakura turned to face Natsume, but not before scooting a foot away, as to not repeat the *ahem* _situation_ from before. "That is, if you're willing to listen?" Sakura looked Natsume in the eye as she awaited his response.

"Always." Natsume answered as he looked her back in the eyes. Sakura shifted her eyes away as her cheeks tinted pink. Then, she glared off into the distance as her small blush disappeared.

"I dated this guy in college. First guy I ever dated really, and the only guy so far." Sakura sucked in a breath before continuing. "He was popular, good looking, and always nice to me. We, uh, we dated for about half a year before…" Sakura hesitated again, but quickly continued when she saw that Natsume was about to try and assure her she didn't have to continue. "We slept together. It was, uh, February the 13th. It was my first time, I was never really interested in high school, just in my studies and my job. Anyway, the next day, Valentine's Day," Sakura gave a humorless snort. "I woke up and he was dressed already. I asked him what was going on, still half frickin' asleep." Sakura's voice was laced with bitterness at this point. "He laughed." Sakura gave a bitter chuckle. "I remember his exact words before he walked out; 'It's been fun Sakura-chan, especially last night, but I'm over it now. Have a nice life'." A tear slipped down Sakura's face. "Valentine's day has just been ruined for me since then." Sakura finished and finally got the courage to look Natsume in the eye.

"Is that part of the reason you have a habit of being so distant from people?" Natsume questioned her as he wiped the tear line off her face.

"Yeah. Abandoned by the mother, father, and first boyfriend, my life is suck a sob story." Sakura joked, but she sighed when she saw Natsume's expression didn't change. "Yes, I guess I just didn't want to be hurt again," Sakura's look softened as she continued. "but, then Tsubaki came and completely smashed down my walls in such a short amount of time." Sakura continued to speak, not noticing the look on Natsume's face get increasingly darker.

"Sakura." Natsume spoke and Sakura finally noticed his expression. She mentally berated herself, Natsume _liked_ her. She was talking about his _brother_ , his _tiplet_ , who also happened to _like_ her in _front of him_.

"Ah…" Sakura started awkwardly. What would one say in this situation? "I…" Sakura's mind was completely blank. "What did you want to give me?" Sakura blurted, thankful that it at least didn't sound like it was blurted. Thankfully, it seemed as if Natsume had remembered something, because the dark look left his face. Next thing she knew, Natsume grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Here." Natsume said and Sakura looked down. It was a mini stuffed orange cat on a key chain. Sakura's eyes went a bit wider and her jaw went slack. The cat was so cute, and Natsume was so sweet.

"Wha-?" Sakura started.

"You said you were too old for stuffed animals, but you never said anything about key chains." Natsume explained. Sakura reached for the key chain cat tentatively before picking it up and cradling it in her hands, staring at it with a small smile before looking back up at Natsume.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked him as she took out her phone and clipped the cat on.

She and Natsume just talked after that for who-knows-how long before Sakura started to get tired and found herself leaning on Natsume's shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind. Before long, Sakura was asleep. It was probably all the work piling up after the long vacation she had, but she drifted off without even realizing it. Natsume looked down at Sakura's face and tucked a piece of hair out of her face.

"I won't ever hurt you."

* * *

 **I completely forgot about an issue that I wanted to rant- I mean talk- about. That is; did anyone see the dub of Bro Con? If you only watched the dub and you're reading this fic...LEAVE. Seriously, leave and don't come back until you've watched the sub. Otherwise, you won't get the way the brothers are in this fanfic. Now, I'm not completely ragging on the dub. It's really good for a laugh, especially with its not-so-subtle innuendos. That being said, the characters and romance both come across differently that the dub which this fic is based off of. I mean varying in difference from 'a bit different' to 'holy crap, what am I watching?' So, please, for the sake of Louis (no pun intended),if you have only watched the dub then watch it, you're missing out otherwise.**

 **Sorry, just had to get that out of my system.**

 **Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29 So It Falls Apart

**Here is the last valentines special. Sorry it took me so long, but I had to finish the school year early and then more continents, so...yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 29 Valentine's Day part 6- So It Falls Apart

Kasai felt warm. It was like she was lying on a cloud or something, she wasn't even sure she wanted to wake up. After all, how long had it been since had slept this peacefully, slept this long without those awful nightmares? Too long, far too long. There was nothing wrong with savoring the rare moment of peace. Then...she felt the spot next to her shift, and the peace came crashing down.

"Kasai." A voice roused her, A voice? Next to her? A voice, a deep voice- a male voice.

Kasai's eyes shot open. A person- a man was looming over her. Kasai's muscles tensed and she froze for a second.

' _Fight, fight like you did_ _ **then**_ _.'_

Kasai raised her hand and lashed out, feeling her nails scratch into the person's skin.

"Ouch, what the hell?!" The person said with pain lacing their voice as they fell away. Kasai scurried to the wall, feeling cold metal press against her back as she curled up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Kasai?" The same voice called out in a softer tone, a warm tone, and it wasn't fake- it was real, really kind- nice.

Kasai finally snapped out of her panic and lifted her head to look at the person. It was then that she resisted she was in an elevator. She registered that the person had been sleeping next to her and yet, she felt fine. She registered the voice, the words that same voice had spoken to her yesterday, so kindly. She registered that the person was Fuuto. She registered the four nail-shaped scratches on his face.

" _You're lucky that I was courteous enough to spare your face, you bastard!"_

"Ah-" Kasai choked as tears started to stream down her face and her expression turned stricken. "Ah- I- your face-" Kasai's tears dripped down her face and their rate only seemed to increase as Fuuto placed her hand to the cuts and saw the blood. He looked back at her, but he didn't seem mad in the slightest. "Ah- I- I-" Kasai sobbed.

Just then, the elevator door opened.

* * *

Eimi woke up in a soft bed, blinking sleep away from her eyes as she looked around. Once she registered the man in bed with her, she almost shrieked before remembering the night before. Then, she remembered what Azusa had said to her when he thought she was asleep.

" _I love you."_

Eimi immediately blushed and quickly, but carefully got out of bed. She looked down at her clothes, they were the same ones she wore out yesterday, but they were the kind of wrinkled that could only be salvaged with a steam iron. She looked into a mirror, the hotel kind that hang over the dresser, and noticed that her hair was so messy that she would need an entire bottle of detangle hair spray and hours upon hours of time to untangle. Eimi groaned. She didn't want to everyone thinking she was doing the walk of shame when she didn't even _do_ anything.

Once again Eimi's mind drifted back to Azusa's confession. She really didn't know what to think. She _liked_ Azusa, but did she like- _like_ him? Whatever the answer was, yes or no, Eimi's didn't think she could deal with it, not on Valentine's Day of all days. It was just too much to think about. Especially after she just came to terms with what had been haunting her for the majority of her life up till then. No. Some other time maybe, but not that day. So, Eimi quickly left the room with plans to lock herself away just like she decided to do the day prior.

* * *

Sakura shifted as she rose from the deepest depths of sleep. Her eyes peeled slowly open as she woke up. She squinted when she finally opened them, but it was easy to open them fully since the room was bare of light except for some coming from up the stairs...up the stairs? Sakura felt something move on her right, and she sucked in a sharp breath. Natsume. They were on a couch. She had fallen asleep. Sakura repressed a groan.

She was pressed up against Natsume's side, his left arm wrapped around her. His other hand was placed on his thigh, which had somehow gotten draped over one of his legs. Sakura could guess by the tingling feeling on her cheek that she had been laying her head on his shoulder and, she just then noticed, that her arms were just as guilty as Natsume's as they were loosely wrapped around his neck.

Maybe Sakura would be embarrassed if she were more awake, but all she really cared about was getting able to stretch. How to do that without waking Natsume, though. Sakura sighed as she carefully retracted her arms from their position around his neck. Then she stared at her leg and Natsume's hand on her thigh. She delicately picked up his hand and moved it off before slowly moving her leg over to untangle it from his. Sakura let out a breath of reload as she saw that Natsume was still asleep.

Then came the big issue, his arm around her waist. It might not have been a big problem if she was seated face forward, then she would only have to deal with his fingers. Unfortunately, she was seated facing sideways. Which meant that his arm was able to wrap all the way around her. It would take a bit longer to-

"I'm home!" A cheerful voice called out and Sakura, perhaps unwisely, paused.

* * *

Kasai and Fuuto both looked up to see Eizaki and Hikaru at the doors of the elevator. Both wore expressions of shock before Hikaru's drifted to coldly apathetic.

Eizaki caught sight of Kasai's crying face, said girl was still trembling, and then drifted to the scratch marks on Fuuto's face.

"Bastard!" Eizaki yelled with a furious tone. Before either Sakura or Fuuto could react, Eizaki had Fuuto by his collar, pinned up against the back of the elevator. "What did you do to my sister?!"

"He didn't do anything!" Kasai shouted in a shaky voice and Eizaki and Hikaru looked to her in surprise. "I-I- I freaked out, and- and I sc-scratched him!" Kasai sobbed before she looked Fuuto in the eyes, her own brimming with tears.

Eizaki loosened his grip on Fuuto and Fuuto yanked his hands off before pushing him back. Perhaps, hoping to save a bit of his pride in the situation. Fuuto looked back over to Kasai, her eyes almost seeme pleading as she looked back at him. The guilt was clear on her face. Fuuto pressed the back of his hand to the cuts before scoffing.

"What are you looking so guilty for?" Fuuto questioned and Kasai's eyes widened. "It's not your- oof!" Fuuto was cut off when Kasai ran up and hugged him, sobbing in relief this time.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kasai sobbed as she clung to him. Fuuto, shocked at her actions, tentatively hugged her back. Kasai stiffened at the contact, her sobs stopping before she relaxed against him.

"It's alright." Fuuto mumbled.

Hikaru and Eizaki both looked on at the scene, both with displeased expressions. Hikaru began to walk away when Eizaki spoke, stopping him.

"You're not going to do anything?" Eizaki questioned, knowing full well that Hikaru was just as upset at the situation as him. Hikaru paused before looking back at him with a mischievous smile.

"Don't think this means I'm giving up~!" Hikaru hummed before walking off.

Eizaki looked at Kasai and Fuuto again before scowling. He grabbed Kasai away from Fuuto and glared at the pop star.

"She needs to go somewhere." Eizaki said before dragging Kasai off.

"Tch. Interrupted." Fuuto said in a faux annoyed voice with a smirk marring his features.

* * *

Sakura froze as Tsubaki walked into the living room and bit her lip as he stared at her and Natsume. Then she mentally sobbed in frustration as Natsume stirred from his sleep. Natsume woke fully when he caught sight of Tsubaki and his scowl. Natsume's grip actually tightened around Sakura's waist.

She was more than happy when her phone rang. Natsume released her and Sakura stood up to answer her phone.

" _The photoshoot is back on Sakura-chan!"_

"What?"

" _Your flight is in an hour."_

"Wait-"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sakura turned back to Natsume and Tsubaki.

"I, uh, have to go. This was all a misunderstanding, so...please don't fight about it." Sakura spoke awkwardly before rushing out the door.

"Is it really a misunderstanding?" Tsubaki bit out.

"You already know how I feel." Natsume challenged and both glared at each other.

* * *

 **Eizaki is trained in the art of cockblocking- Fuuto, at least.**

 **Review?**


	30. Chapter 30 Surprise part 1

Chapter 30 Surprise part 1

Sakura was not enjoying her plane ride back from the photo shoot. Which sounded exceedingly ridiculous, considering she was riding first class. She just couldn't shake the feeling she was forgetting something very important and it was driving her nuts. What, other than Valentine's Day, was so important in the month of February...Oh. Sakura couldn't resist face-palming as she let out a laugh-sigh at her forgetfulness. Her birthday.

Ah well, it didn't really matter. She always made her siblings swear not to hassle her about it and never even really told them when it was. It wasn't that Sakura really _disliked_ her birthday, she just didn't see the point without either of her birth _parents_ around. It had just lost its meaning...but, now...her father.

Sakura wasn't even really sure if she had forgiven him. She wondered if he even knew her birthday...the possibility that he didn't stung a little bit. Which was irrational. Totally irrational. He wasn't even around for her birth, so how would he know? Sakura banished those thoughts in favor of focusing on her work schedule for the week.

* * *

"I need your help." A dark purple eyed male said to Kasai.

"...I don't even know you." Kasai replied accusingly. The purple eyed male laughed and Kasai squinted before her mouth formed a straight line.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm Keichii." The male introduced, not seeming to notice Kasai's minute expression changes.

"Are you by any chance Sakura's long-lost-but-not-really-cause-she-didn't-even-know-you-existed brother?" Kasai questioned and Keichii scratched his head.

"How'd you know?" Keichii questioned with a sheepish smile.

"The eyes, the ears, the smile, the laugh, the freakishly warm aura-" Kasai cut herself off. "You guys are too alike for words." Kasai's tone was curious and excited while also being cautious, all covered up with a thick veil of indifference. Though, it was soon made apparent that Keichii was also just as emotion sensitive as Sakura when he spoke again.

"I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, but I need your help on something to do with Sakura. You can even pick my brain-" Keichii winced slightly as the mental image even as he said it. "while we're at it."

"You had me at 'Sakura'." Kasai said with a smile.

* * *

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and Kasai spun arose around to face the owner.

"Fuuto! What are you doing here?!" Kasai exclaimed in surprise and a disguised Fuuto clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh! Don't shout my name so loudly! Where have you even been? I haven't seen you since your annoying brother dragged you off. Why are you so cheerful anyway?" Fuuto whisper-spoke, taking his hand off her mouth. Kasai's surprised expression dropped into a smirk.

"Oh, I already knew not to say it so loud, I just wanted to see your reaction." Kasai said before turning back to browse the shelves.

"You're avoiding my questions." Fuuto stated and Kasai looked back at him with an appraising look before her eyes settled on his bandaged cheek.

"...I'll tell you as payment for messing up your face." Kasai spoke hesitantly. "One, my manager needed to talk to me. Two, I'm so happy because today is Sakura's birthday and I'm helping plan for it."

"You already repaid me." Fuuto said with a smirk and Kasai blushed with a scowl before poking a finger into his chest.

"That won't happen again. EVER. Got it?" Kasai practically growled at him.

"Sakura's birthday?" Fuuto questioned, dismissing her earlier words. Kasai held her scowl for a bit longer before sighing and then looking back at Fuuto. Then Kasai grabbed Fuuto's arm and started dragging him.

"You're going to help me."

* * *

Eizaki blinked at the text he had just received. He read it over again and again before a smile broke out over his face.

 **Sakura's birthday is today, commence the celebrations. Shopping for decorations, can you and Ema make the cake?**

 **-Kasai**

Eizaki smiled wider as he texted his reply.

 **Sure thing, are you sure you don't need any help with the decorations?**

 **-Eizaki**

Eizaki blinked in surprise at the message he got back.

 **I'll be fine. ;)**

 **-Kasai**

Eizaki decided he really just didn't want to know, not today, at least. Before he could go and get Ema from her room though, the doorbell rang. Normally Eizaki would be upset at the prospect of having to get the door for one of his step-brothers, but after hearing about Sakura's birthday, Eizaki wasn't bothered at all. In fact, he was actually smiling.

Then, he went to the door and opened it to see...Choeri. Eizaki smiled even brighter, not even realizing the grim look on Choeri's face.

"Choko!" Eizaki exclaimed her nickname happily without any prompting and practically dragged her inside. Choeri forgot all about being sad and just went into a state of shock. Was today opposite day, why were their roles reversed?

"Eizaki?" Choeri asked cautiously as he dragged her into the kitchen, using his real name for once. "Are you...feeling alright?" This was not the easily-caught-off-guard, serious, stick-in-the-mud Eizaki she was used to.

"Better than ever!" Eizaki said cheerily, still not releasing her hand even as he stopped and started pulling things out. Choeri gave Eizaki an odd look before using her other hand to check his temperature.

"You don't have a fever." Choeri murmured as Eizaki looked to her in shock. Then he grabbed her wrist and looked down at her seriously.

"You really should keep your distance from me, Choeri." Eizaki said and Choeri just grinned.

"Says the guy who dragged me by the hand inside him house." Choeri joked, but her grin dropped when Eizaki's expression stayed serious. "And why is that?"

"I might end up ruining you." Eizaki said seriously and Choeri could only hold his serious and guilty gaze for a couple more seconds before she burst out laughing.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, what makes you think you could possibly ruin me, Zaki-chan?" Choeri questioned as she smiled up at him. Eizaki released her wrist before kissing her forehead, making Choeri blush, though she didn't know why.

"I thought you would say that." Eizaki said, happy again. Subdued happiness, but it wasn't any less happiness than before. "Help me make a cake?" Choeri nodded, not trusting her voice.

The blush stayed as Choeri and Eizaki got to work on baking.

* * *

Eimi couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the message she received.

 **Sakura's birthday is today. Kasai is shopping for decorations, Me and Choko are baking the cake, mind getting her a last minute gift?**

 **-Eizaki**

Eimi promptly texted her reply as she rushed to get dressed in a pleated jean skirt and peach tank-top before running out the door, down the stairs, and out the house.

 **Sure thing!**

 **-Eimi**

Eimi had been waiting nine years to celebrate her nee-chan's birthday, nine whole years. She had planned over a party many times in her head. Before, she had felt guilty for desiring to throw a party for her sister who told them she didn't want it. Now, she didn't care. She realized that not everything was her fault, and she also realized that things weren't always so simple either. Sakura said she didn't want a party, but this was what a family did, and she wasn't going to let Sakura pass it over.

Eimi had been planning for nine years, so she knew just the gift. She grinned widely as she stopped in front of the pet shop, the telltale bell ringing as she opened the door.

* * *

Ema looked down at her phone with a beaming smile. She was sure all of her siblings felt the same.

 **Sakura-nee-chan's birthday is today! Kasai is shopping for decorations, Eizaki-nii and Cho-chan are making the cake, I'm buying a gift, can you get all of the brothers?**

This would be the best birthday in the history of birthdays, they would make sure of it.

 **I'll make sure they come.**

 **-Ema**

* * *

Sakura felt like there was something different about this birthday, something else she forgot maybe? She shook the thought away as the flight attendant told them to buckle their seatbelts and prepare to land.

If she forgot about it, then it probably wasn't all that important.

…

" _Keichii?"_

" _Yeah, dad?"_

" _I never got to celebrate one of Sakura's birthdays with her, will you help me make that happen?"_

" _Of course, I feel the same way."_

" _Great, her birthday is today!"_

" _*sigh* Of course you would do things last minute like this."_

* * *

 **Reviews inspire and inspiration means chapters.**


	31. Chapter 31 Surprise part 2

Chapter 31 Surprise part 2

Nobody came to pick her up at the airport. Not that she was really expecting them to. She always went on modeling trips, it would be a pain if someone had to pick her up each time.

She wondered if they would have come if she told them it was her birthday?

Ridiculous. Why should it matter?

Sakura lugged her luggage out of the airport with a sigh. There was the problem of getting a taxi.

* * *

Kasai picked the party hats off the shelf and Fuuto wasted not even a second in snatching them back and putting them down.

Kasai picked them up again.

Fuuto snatched them back and set them down again.

This process repeated at least three more times before Fuuto got fed up.

"No." He practically growled, beyond irritated.

"Why? You scared I'll make you wear one?" Kasai mocked.

"That's exactly what will happen if I let you get them." Fuuto said bluntly.

"Don't worry, I'll make everyone wear them!" Kasai said cheerily, picking up the party hats again. Fuuto scowled at her, remind him why he liked this girl again?

"You really like birthday parties, don't you?" Fuuto questioned and Kasai took the change in subject as permission to put the party hats in the basket.

"Yeah." Kasai answered absentmindedly, scanning the shelves for anything else she might need or want for the party.

"Why?" Fuuto questioned. Kasai froze for an almost imperceptible second, but Fuuto caught it.

"No huge reason really." Kasai said as she kept browsing. "There's nothing else we need to get here, let's go!" Kasai said, cheerful again. Fuuto decided to drop the subject for today, he didn't want to be the one always ruining her good moods.

* * *

Choeri sat on the counter in the kitchen, swinging her legs back and forth. Then she laid down on the counter, placing her chin on the back of her hand. Then she flipped over on her back, still on the counter, letting one of her arms dangle down.

"How do you even have enough space to do that?" Eizaki asked curiously and Choeri turned on her side to face him.

"I'm small." Choeri answered simply.

Eizaki thought about that. Choeri wasn't as small as Eimi, but she was a foot below his height and fairly slim. It occurred to him that Choeri wasn't even close to his 'type' in the looks department. Somehow, though, he couldn't bring himself to care. That, and Choeri was _very_ cute. He liked her short, slightly obnoxious pink hair and large ruby eyes. She still had a decent sized chest too...

"...That makes since."

"Eizaki, your face is red, are you alright?" Choeri questioned and Eizaki shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah- fine." Eizaki said and Choeri raised a brow at his clipped answer before turning from her side onto her back.

"Well, I'm boooorreed~!" Choeri whined. "How long does this thing take to cook?"

"Only half an hour." Eizaki assured.

"How long has it been?" Choeri questioned.

"...five minutes." Eizaki answered reluctantly and Choeri let out a pitiful whine.

"There, there." Eizaki went over to Choeri, who was still lying on the counter, and patted her head.

* * *

Eimi wasn't exactly sure if she should be surprised when she ran into Natsume in the pet store, but decided against it. After all, if she was surprised every time she randomly ran into one of the brothers then she would die early.

"Hello, Natsume-san." Eimi greeted. "May I ask why you're here?"

"I came here to get food for my cats." Natsume answered her, not fazed in the slightest by the surprise meeting or Eimi's politeness in contrast to her carefree and cheerful act.

"...cats?" Eimi questioned.

"Yes." Natsume answered with a confused undertone.

"No wonder Sakura was over at your apartment so long." Eimi smiled at him with amusement.

"That wasn't actually the reason." Natsume said.

"Anyway," Eimi quickly changed the subject. "I'm getting a Gift for Sakura, mind helping me?"

"What do you have in mind?" Natsume questioned, though both me and Eimi knew he would agree no matter what.

"A cat." Eimi stated.

"A cat?" Natsume questioned.

"A kitten. I want to get her a pet that she will like." Eimi said cheerfully as she started browsing, Natsume falling in step beside her.

"Isn't that a strange for a birthday gift?" Natsume asked curiously. Eimi stopped walking and grinned mischievously up at Natsume.

"Are you suggesting _another_ kind of gift you would give my _dear_ sister to make her _happy_?" Natsume made an expression somewhere between blushing, balking, and gaping. Satisfied with the reaction she got from the normally conserved man, Eimi skipped along to look at the cats.

* * *

Sakura looked down at her phone in surprise.

 **Sorry I'm so late, coming to pick you up from the airport now.**

 **-Keichii**

Sakura supposed it was a good thing, having not been able to find or call a cab. Arina wasn't picking up her phone either, so that was out of the question. Still...she was a bit shocked that someone was actually coming to pick her up. It had been a while since someone picked her up at the airport. She kind of missed it.

She was stuck between being glad at her emotional improvement and wanting to revert to not having to rely on anyone at all, but...she kind of liked being able to rely on people. After all, in the end they were all just rabbits, needing the company of others lest they die of loneliness. People needed other people, it was a fact of life, and she was content to accept it.

Who cared if she had to rely on others occasionally? Who cared if she shared the burden? Who cared if she needed others to be happy in life?

She certainly didn't, not anymore at least.

Keichii's car pulled up in front of the car pick up where she was waiting.

* * *

Keichii had always wanted a sibling. Granted, he was thinking along the lines of a younger sibling. Except, he couldn't put that pressure on his father after he had lost Keichii's mom. No, that just wouldn't be fair. Even still, Keichii wished for a sibling, perhaps someone to talk about his mother with.

He had kinda given up after a while, accepting that it wouldn't happen. Then, when he was thirteen, his father divulged an...interesting bit of information to him. That's why, while some kids would be devastated or angry, Keichii was thrilled.

He had a sister. A sister!

Keichii was going to find her, he didn't know how he would do it yet, but he would.

When he thought about it, she was the reason he became an idol. He figured that if his sister was anything like his mother- her mother, she would reach for the sky. As a normal person, he would get nothing if he tried to get close to someone like that. As an idol however, their paths were bound to cross at some point, if not, he would make them cross.

As it happened, their paths did cross. At a certain Halloween special on a talk show.

 _He was walking over to the waiting area backstage when he bumped into someone._

 _"Sor-" The person spoke and Keichii looked down at her, only to come face to face with the spitting image of his mother, except for with his father's and his' dark purple eyes._

 _The girl said something, but he only knew that because her lips moved, he couldn't actually hear the words. She was giving him the same shocked look he was sure he was giving her._

 _"Sorry." She said and walked off. Keichii had almost no doubt that she was the sister he had spent the past four years looking for._

The rest was history. Now, he could visit her whenever he wanted. Though, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit jealous that she had siblings who had known her longer than he did, even though he was her brother by blood.

Perhaps it was a bit petty of him that he decided to approach Kasai, rather than one of her other siblings, as she had only spent five years with Sakura. He had been won over when Kasai immediately recognized him as Sakura's brother and given her reasoning.

 _"How'd you know?" Keichii questioned with a sheepish smile._

 _"The eyes, the ears, the smile, the laugh, the freakishly warm aura-" Kasai cut herself off. "You guys are too alike for words."_

Keichii decided to give Sakura's siblings a chance after that. If that was how the supposedly rude and hot-tempered Kasai was, then he would be fine with the others. Though, he supposed Kasai may have only been so- nice? Maybe that wasn't the right word?-because he was so much like Sakura.

Back to the point, though. Keichii had been waiting forever to be able to celebrate his sister's birthday with her. He wasn't pleased having to share the experience with so many people- warm personality or not-but it would make Sakura happy, so that was all that mattered in the end.

"The residence is-" Sakura started speaking, but Keichii cut her off.

"I know." Keichii said with a smile.

"What? How?" Sakura asked in surprise and suspicion.

"I met Kasai." Keichii decided being vague was the best course of action.

"Oh, god." Sakura groaned. "She didn't do anything, did she?"

"Nope, but she did realize I was your brother just about the second I gave her my name." Keichii laughed.

"What? But I didn't tell her your name." Sakura said.

"...That might explain her change in expression when I laughed." Keichii mused, so she figured it out before he gave his name? "Your sister is mildly terrifying."

"You should be lucky she seems to like you." Sakura teased with a smile.

* * *

There was idle chatter the rest of the ride, Sakura even divulged a bit about her other siblings. They were back at the Sunrise residence before they knew it. Sakura and Keichii walked in at the same time.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sakura questioned as both of them stumbled their way to the the living room. All of a sudden the lights flicked on and Sakura jumped.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Everyone was there, all of the brothers, her siblings, even her dad and Arina.

"I-" Sakura stuttered in shock before smiling the biggest and brightest smile she'd ever given. "Thank you."

All of her precious people smiled back at her.

No, relying on people wasn't bad at all.

* * *

 **Sweet little ending there. Bits of the actual party with be given in the form of Omakes in later chapters.**

 **I feel like half of this chapter was like a game of 'spot the innuendos'. Eimi's not half as clueless as she acts, that's for sure.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	32. Chapter 32 Choeri's Dilemma

Chapter 32 Choeri's Dilemma.

The birthday party for Sakura had been fun, and she'd never seen her oldest childhood friend so happy before. Unfortunately, it delayed her plans by a whole other half a month. She wasn't even sure if that was really 'unfortunate' or 'fortunate' given the nature of what she was planning on telling them. Especially where Eizaki was involved.

She remembered when they met up at the mall around Christmas time. He seemed so happy when he spotted her, then extremely flustered when she clung to him. It was probably because Eizaki had forgotten about her habit to invade everyone's personal space.

At that time, she thought she was going to move back in just a few months' time. She had been thrilled at the prospect of getting to be with her childhood friends again.

It was actually right before she visited on Valentine's day that her parents told her about the change of plans. They weren't moving back after all. No, they would be moving to Alaska. As in the other side of the world. That was fine though, right? She was already 17, she only had to wait a year. Wrong. She didn't have all that much money, so she wouldn't be able to afford the ticket to Japan, let alone paying for her living arrangements in Japan.

The sad truth of the matter was that she was going to have to say goodbye to all of her friends for an indefinite amount of time, no less than five years.

Eizaki would probably be married to some blonde model by then. The thought made her heart sting and her stomach clench. Why, though? She wanted Eizaki to be happy. Maybe she was just too attached to him.

Choeri sighed.

She would have to tell them all, but she didn't know how. Maybe start with Kura-chan. She would know what to do.

* * *

It came as no surprise to Kasai that after meeting her again all these years later, Eizaki was even more infatuated with Choeri than he was before. Although, perhaps infatuated wasn't the right word. No, but love was.

Kasai prided herself on being observant. She knew Eizaki loved Choeri. It's not like it was unreasonable either, they were friends for years. Heck, Choeri knew Eizaki longer than Kasai herself knew him, and they were siblings!

By the time Kasai came into the picture, Eizaki and Choeri were already friends. He didn't really seem to like Choeri all that much back then- romantically, at least. They were just friends for a while before Eizaki took his head out of his ass and started paying more attention to Choeri, rather than those tall blonde models.

Kasai would like to think that she had something to do with that. After all, after seeing how disgusted Kasai was with him and his dating habits, Eizaki toned it down a bit so that he could gain her favor. It worked, though not exactly for the reasons he thought. Kasai really thought it was nice that Eizaki was willing to go that far to make her more comfortable, so she decided that he couldn't be all that bad.

That's when Eizaki started having more time to hang around Choeri, since her and the girl had been best friends by then, and Eizaki got to know her as a _girl_ and not just a friend. Eizaki needed a break from his stupid blonde models to realize that they were really only good in the looks department, and that _physical_ attraction was different from _real_ attraction.

Funnily enough, Eizaki's dating habits didn't stop until _after_ Choeri had moved. She remembered asking Eizaki afterwards how he would rate Choeri against his models and Eizaki said outright.

" _They couldn't compare. Choko's more than just a-"_

Kasai counted herself lucky that Eizaki caught himself before he said what she knew would be something completely inappropriate.

Choeri had really been a great influence over Eizaki. It both excited and worried Kasai. After all, would Choeri always be there?

* * *

Eimi would be lying if she said she wasn't a little scared of the prospect of her twin leaving her. It was for both Eizaki and Choeri's happiness though, so she found herself not being even close to as upset as she had imagined being when this situation came up.

Eizaki had dated plenty of other girls before; shallow, stupid and selfish girls. Eimi didn't approve of them, but there was no real threat of any of _them_ winning her brother over. Eizaki let his eye guide him into relationships, but never long lasting ones. In fact, she never thought it possible for a girl to catch Eizaki's _interest_ and not _just_ his eyes before Choeri.

There wasn't really all that much to say about their relationship beyond that, just that Choeri had made her brother better, and she was glad for that.

* * *

Sakura wondered why it was her who was first told about her dilemma. Kasai was the pinkette's best friend and Eizaki was...whatever he was. So, why her? Well, she was kind of _told_ the reason, but Choeri gave her too much credit.

" _You're the most reliable Kura-chan. Everything works out in the end when you're involved."_

That was highly exaggerated. Even when Sakura _did_ give advice, it didn't always help, but Choeri seemed to think that Sakura could solve anything.

"Kura-chan?" Choeri questioned, still waiting on Sakura to give her advice.

"I could get Eizaki for you, since I have a feeling he's going to be the most difficult about this. After that it's up to you to tell him, alright?" Choeri nodded. "Just...try and break it to him lightly."

That was really the only advice Sakura could offer. Eizaki was less likely to lash out when the person speaking to him was calm and gentle about it. Coldness or anger wasn't something that worked when breaking something to Eizaki. People had to tell it to him straIght, but be careful about it. Usually Eizaki was very composed, but something like this...

"Alright. Can you just...tell him to meet me?" Choeri asked in a tentative and completely un-Choeri-like manner.

"Where?" Sakura questioned, since Choeri was being decidedly vague.

"Just tell him to meet me at 'that tree.'" Choeri said with a secretive smile and, though she did raise a brow, Sakura decided to let her keep her secret.

* * *

"Choeri came to see me." Sakura told Eizaki as he walked into the living room.

"Did she?" Eizaki questioned, wondering why his sister was telling him this.

"She did. She told me to tell you to meet her at 'that tree'" Sakura said the word like she was expecting some explanation, but Eizaki just smiled.

"I guess that means I _have_ to go." Eizaki mock sighed before walking out.

One day Sakura was going to have to ask what was so special about some tree.

* * *

Eizaki knew exactly what Sakura was talking about. Probably would have even if she didn't Say it like she was out of the loop on some big secret.

It was _their_ tree after all.

Eizaki remembered it with perfect clarity. It wasn't every day an event like the one that day occurred. Especially when a girl like Choeri was involved.

 _Eizaki was just walking home from school. It wasn't his usual way, but that day he decided to take the scenic route through the park. That was when he heard crying._

 _It wasn't outright scream crying. It was more like slight sobbing and sniffling._

 _Eizaki wasn't usually one to care if a person was crying or not, but right then it reminded him a bit of Eimi, and that meant he was obligated to make the cries stop._

 _He followed it to a rather isolated part of the park where most people never really went. There was no pretty lake view, no playground, no cherry trees or ducks. All that was there was an apple tree with white-pink blossoms and a little girl sitting under its shade._

 _She had long, oddly strawberry pink hair and cream colored skin. He couldn't see her eyes because she had her face pressed to her knees, her form curled up and her back against the tree. He did notice her elementary school uniform, it was the same one that his adopted little sister Ema wore. In fact, he vaguely remembered this girl from all of the times he picked Ema up._

 _Eizaki sighed as he realized he_ couldn't _just walk away now. He walked over to the girl and sat down with his back to the tree, one leg tucked to his chest. He made sure he at least left a bit of space between them._

 _The girl startled, looking up at him with wide, red rimmed, striking ruby-colored eyes._

 _"Do you mind telling me what you're crying about?" Eizaki questioned her. It actually wasn't too hard if he just acted like he was talking to Ema or Eimi._

 _"It's stupid." The girl mumbled._

 _"It's not if you're crying about it" Eizaki stated. The girl looked at him and then looked in the other direction._

 _"A boy." The girl answered finally. Eizaki studied the sliver of her face he could actually see from how her face was turned away._

 _"Did he reject you?" Eizaki questioned._

 _It was strange. He didn't feel like he was talking to one of his sisters anymore, so he wasn't sure why he still felt obligated to stay._

 _The girl nodded._

 _"Do you have any pictures of him?" Eizaki questioned and finally the girl turned back to face him._

 _"Yeah." She said, surprisingly not questioning him._

 _"Can I see it?" Eizaki was prepared for her to freak out on him like any normal girl would, but it didn't happen. Instead she just rummaged through her school bag and produced a wallet-sized photo before handing it to Eizaki._

 _The boy in the picture looked happy, grinning widely at the camera. He seemed like one of those guys who spent all his time just goofing off. He looked decent, tousled black hair and brown eyes. Eizaki took a glance at the pink haired girl out of the corner of his eye. He deemed that even if this guy was decent looking he wasn't close to the adorable girl._

 _Then, Eizaki pulled out a lighter and lit it before dangling the picture over it just high enough that it wouldn't burn. He heard the girl gasp and he looked to her._

 _"Can I?" He asked and after a moment she gave a small nod. He lowered the picture and watched it burn until it got too close to his fingers and he set it on the grass in front of them._

 _"What other thing do girls to to get over boys?" Choeri questioned him after a moment._ _He froze, how the hell was he supposed to know? He was a guy, he didn't know!_

 _"I dunno." Eizaki struggled to answer. "Eat chocolate and ice cream," Eizaki inwardly chuckled at Choeri's beaming smile. "watch cheesy romantic movies and boo the main male lead," Choeri laughed and Eizaki smirked. "cut their hair...those are the only ones I know." Eizaki turned to face Choeri again and was slightly surprised by the grin on her face._

 _"I'm Choeri Kida." She introduced, all previous traces of sadness outwardly gone, but Eizaki could tell they were still there underneath. Eizaki smirked back at her._

 _"Eizaki Hinata."_

 _"Well, Zaki-chan!" Eizaki blinked at the nickname as Choeri sprung up into a standing position. "I hope I see you again!" With that, the pinkette began to walk off. For some reason, he was a bit reluctant to leave it at just that._

 _"Choeri!" Did he really just use her first name? "Come back here tomorrow and I'll treat you to some ice cream!" He had no idea what got into him. Choeri looked back and smiled before skipping off, leaving Eizaki to his thoughts. "What...the hell did I just say?"_

He remembered that Choeri did indeed come back the next day, her hair cut short and spiky in back with her fringe reaching her shoulders.

Since then, whenever one of his sisters- who had become friends with Choeri through Ema- couldn't find Choeri, Eizaki went to the tree. It was always when something bad happened. Later on, Choeri would be the one sent looking for him when he was down, finding him at that same tree each time. They would spend time trying to cheer the other up, those times ranging from minutes to hours.

Just like all of the other times, Choeri was at the tree. He had thought that since she told Sakura she was going that it was just meant to be a convenient meeting place this time. The look on her face said differently.

"Choko, what's wrong?" Eizaki questioned worriedly as he approached her. The second she saw him, her tears started to fall.

Eizaki rushed forward, pulling her into his chest, feeling her tears begin to soak his shirt as her small hands clutched the fabric. He rubbed her back as she cried shushing her soothingly. Eventually the silent tears and shaking stopped and Choeri pulled away slowly, but Eizaki didn't release her shoulders.

"Sorry." She rasped, wiping the renaming tears from her red face with the back of her hand. Eizaki was worried, the only other time he had actually seen the girl _cry_ was when when they first met.

"What's wrong?" Eizaki said, ignoring her unreasonable apology.

"I-Eizaki, I-" His heart stopped at the next words she spoke. "I'm leaving."

"How long?" Eizaki questioned, tightening his grip on her shoulders. If it hurt Choeri then she didn't show it.

"I don't know." Choeri said weakly. "No less than five years. Eizaki's grip tightened more and this time Choeri winced.

"Stay!" Eizaki suggested desperately. "Stay here, with me!" Choeri shook her head.

"Eizaki-"

"Then I'll go with you!" Eizaki offered, the panic and desperation clear in his voice. Choeri gripped his wrists and pulled his hands off her shoulders, looking him straight on with hard eyes.

"No!" Choeri shouted and Eizaki froze in shock. "Do you know what you're saying?! What about Ema?! Sakura?! Kasai?! And what about Eimi, huh?! Are you planning on leaving all of them behind?!" Eizaki looked down at her, wide eyed. "Eizaki, I promise- I promise I will make it back to you!"

"Choeri..." Eizaki's voice was no longer full of panicked desperation, but soft surprise. Choeri released his wrists and sat them at his side before giving him a small smile.

"Goodbye, Eizaki." With those words, Cheri turned and walked away. Eizaki couldn't leave it at that- he wouldn't!

"Choeri!" He yelled after her, but no other words came to mind, except for one line. "Come back! Promise you'll come back here in five years! I-I'll treat you to ice cream!" Choeri looked back and smiled a watery smile before turning back around and skipping off.

Eizaki fell to the ground, fisting his hands in the grass and crying his heart out, right under the shade of the ever-familiar apple tree, a few white-pink petals being swept up in the wind.

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't meant to be so long, but I got caught up in writing Eizaki and Choeri's relationship. Those two have _a lot_ of history.**


	33. Chapter 33 How NOT to Help

**I realized that I left you guys on kind of a sad note...sorry. Hope this will make up for it!**

* * *

Chapter 33 How NOT To Help

There was no cure for love sickness. Unfortunately for Eizaki, because at that moment he really _really_ wished there was.

In all of his ridiculous half-assed attempts to get Choeri to stay with him, he was surprised that he didn't even once mention the L word. Seriously, with all the nonsense he was spouting, you'd think that would have slipped. Now, Eizaki kinda wished it had, if only to get it off his chest. Now, he had to wait _five years_. Five years until he could tell Choeri how he felt about her. It made it worse when he thought about the fact that he would probably screw up and let it slip over ice cream.

That just brought him back to the five years thing and Eizaki let his head fall with a thud against the table.

...Table?

Eizaki looked up, only to find the vast majority of the Asahina family and all of his family looking at him worriedly.

Did he seriously just zone out over diner?

 _Distracted or not, I cannot believe I_ forgot _I'm at diner.'_

"Right, uh-" Eizaki coughed awkwardly and stood up. "I'm gonna go upstairs." Then he picked up his dish and walked into the kitchen. All of them waited until he put his dish in the sink and went upstairs before someone decided to talk.

"Well," It wasn't really a surprise that Kasai spoke first. "I expected it, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Choeri…" Eimi spoke next, which was a bit of a surprise, "When she left...it really hurt him." Eimi looked close to tears. It wasn't really a surprise, Eizaki was her twin. The person she thought would make her twin happy left, even if she really didn't want to.

"Choeri...could have handled it better." Sakura mumbled.

"What should she have said?" Kasai bit out. "She handled it the best she could. The problem here is that Eizaki loves her."

"That's not a problem!" Eimi shouted, surprising everyone. "All of it is just…"

"Unfortunate." Sakura finished. "Unfair, screwy, frustrating." Sakura sighed and fisted her hands in her hair.

"I've never seen Eizaki-nii this sad. Choeri could have at least left her e-mail." Ema sighed.

"I'm sure he'll get better with time." Masaomi offered helpfully, the only brother daring to give his input.

"Any other girl and I would believe that, but this is Choeri." Kasai said.

"They were friends for two years before he felt for her romantically, it's a huge bond." Sakura continued.

"As much as I hate to admit it…" Kasai ground her teeth. "I have no idea how to help him." She looked at her other sisters, but they also looked lost for what to do. Then they looked to her and Kasai got an almost embarrassed look on her face. Kasai turned to the brothers. "Look, we're not guys, obviously." Kasai fidgeted awkwardly. "Maybe...look, can you guys try to help him?"

"You make asking for help look exhausting." Fuuto commented and Kasai shot him a glare.

* * *

"Sorry, what?" Eizaki questioned Tsubaki, Kaname and Hikaru standing behind him. "Repeat that please."

"Come drinking with us." Tsubaki offered cheerily.

"I'm underage." Eizaki protested.

"Not anymore~!" Hikaru said while holding out an I.D. Eizaki took it from him and looked at it, taking in his new age of 20. It wasn't really that far from the truth, he was less than three months from his 20th birthday.

"Not that anyone would really care much if you were underage." Kaname commented. Eizaki gave him a flat look.

"Aren't you supposed to be a monk?" Eizaki questioned.

"Let's go." Kaname said and Tsubaki swung his arm around Eizaki's neck and started dragging him out of his room.

"Hey!" Eizaki shouted as he tried to pry Tsubaki off, but Tsubaki just tightened his grip. Eizaki was practically in a choke hold. "Even if I was into the whole bonding experience thing-" Which he wasn't, he _really_ wasn't. "can't it wait three months until I'm actually 20?!"

"Nope~!" Hikaru said.

"Fuck you." Eizaki growled.

"He finally gets pissed. Good, good, getting angry is one of the five stages of grief." Kaname smirked back at Eizaki as they entered the elevator.

"Stages of-" A look of furious realization took over his features. "Are you fucking serious?!" Eizaki shouted as the elevator door closed shut. "I don't need to grieve! I'm fine! Look, I'm fine! Let me go!"

"You do need to grieve, you're not fine, and I'm not letting you out of this." Tsubaki said seriously.

"You siblings are worried about you." Hikaru said simply.

"Drink grieve, find a rebound-" Kaname found himself fixed with a murderous glare. "Or maybe not the last one, but at least do the first two. Besides, it's not like you _never_ drank before, right?"

"...Fine." Eizaki conceded and Tsubaki released him from the choke hold.

"Good choice."

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." Eizaki said the second he walked into the bar. When he turned to leave Tsubaki stick his arm out in front of him.

"Not happening." Tsubaki stated.

"Grab a damned drink." Kaname ordered.

"Think of this as therapy." Hikaru mocked.

"Is this just payback for making my sisters worry?" Eizaki questioned, cringing when he reminded himself that he was making them worry.

"Of course~! Even Kasai humbled herself to ask us for help." Hikaru informed him and Eizaki's head jerked up, expression full of disbelief.

"Kasai asked you guys for help?"

"Eimi even shouted." Kaname told him and Eizaki's head snapped over to him.

"Sakura looked like she was ready to pull her hair out." Tsubaki gave Eizaki a searing look.

"Even Ema said something." Kaname added. "Did this girl of yours serious not even leave an e-mail?" He asked incredulously.

"First off, she's not _mine_ , we're just friends." Eizaki ignored the 'really' looks from his step brothers. "Second...No." Eizaki immediately deflated.

"Wow, really?" Tsubaki questioned.

"She hates long distance crap. Choeri is always like 'live life as it comes, we'll meet again'." Eizaki half-complained. Hikaru let out a huff of laughter, Kaname snickered, and Tsubaki rolled his eyes while obviously suppressing laughter.

"Women." Tsubaki stated exasperatedly.

"With the fact that the woman you like is my sister, kindly shut up." Eizaki glared.

"How about those drinks?"

* * *

"Come again?"

"Really?!"

"They took Eizaki _where_?"

"Oh, no."

All the girls gave their own version of disapproval at the situation.

"Eizaki has drank _once_ , and that…" Sakura started.

"Catastrophe." Kasai stated.

"I get nightmares." Eimi shivered.

"Not a good thing." Ema paled.

The bearer of the bad news, Masaomi (poor guy always gets the short end of the stick), Rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"What exactly is the problem?" Masaomi asked sheepishly.

"Eizaki has the worst drunk personality." Kasai stated seriously.

"I'll go get him." Sakura said with a sigh. All of her sister automatically said they would come with her. "No. I'm the only one who's actually old enough to enter the bar."

"Don't care, I'm coming." Kasai unsurprisingly pressed.

"You're fifteen." Sakura reminded.

"I can look older, give me ten minutes." Kasai replied.

"Kasai." Sakura sighed in exasperation, shaking her head. "Eizaki might be drunk by then."

"Let me come, please Sakura." Kasai begged.

"This has some ulterior motive." Sakura stated.

"Yes." Kasai admitted and Sakura gave her a blank stare.

"Fine, but we have to go now. Just try not to act like a kid." Sakura conceded and she and Kasai quickly walked out.

* * *

"Noooooooo!" Kasai groaned as she walked over to the telltale silver, golden, and red heads of three of her step-siblings. All three of them snapped their heads around to face her. "Where is Eizaki?!" Kasai panicked, Sakura following closely behind her with a grimace on her face. The three of them cringed.

"He's...over there." Tsubaki answered sheepishly as Sakura and Kasai glared at him. Kasai walked over to the bar counter and sat down next to Eizaki; Kaname, Tsubaki, Hikaru, and Sakura following behind.

She stared him down when he refused to acknowledge her. Eizaki just picked up the drink in front of him and took another sip. That's when Kasai grabbed the glass and moved it away from him.

"Goddammit Kasai, can you stop being such a stuck up bitch?" Eizaki questioned as he turned towards her.

"Glad to see this side of you again, bro." Kasai said sarcastically.

"Give me my drink back." Eizaki ordered her. Kasai just picked up his drink and downed the rest of it herself.

"Bitch." Eizaki insulted stoically.

"I commend you for being able to call me a bitch with no tone in your voice." Kasai commented as her brothers just looked on at the scene with confused interest, or just interest in Hikaru's case. While Sakura just watched it play out.

"Fuck you." Eizaki said and then ordered another drink.

"Uh, hello." A random girl walked up to Eizaki and spoke, she had brown hair and eyes and an admittedly cute face.

"Back off, bitch." Eizaki told her and she looked like she had been slapped before tearing up and walking away. Kaname looked on like it was a personal offense, Tsubaki and Sakura both looked shocked (for different reasons), and both Hikaru and Kasai just studied him. The bartender handed Eizaki his drink and Kasai immediately took it.

"Well, that's surprising." Kasai mumbled, Eizaki's drink in hand.

"More than surprising." Sakura stated.

"What?" Tsubaki questioned.

"You don't usually reject girls when you're drunk." Kasai ignored both of them and resumed speaking to Eizaki.

"They're all just annoying sluts." Eizaki growled.

"Are you really speaking like that in front of your fifteen year old sister?" Hikaru spoke disapprovingly, but both Eizaki and Kasai ignored him.

"Choeri is on your mind even when you're like this." Kasai snorted and then she got an inquisitive look on her face. "Yet-" Sakura tensed, seemingly knowing where this was going even while Hikaru didn't.

"Kasai." Sakura said warningly.

"You were a total man-whore for years, even when you knew you liked her." Kasai mocked and Eizaki flung his hand out...and took his drink back.

"Don't provoke me." Eizaki warned.

"You won't hit me no matter how drunk you are." Kasai stated knowingly, Eizaki just downed his drink. "Seriously, though, stop drinking."

"Wow," Sakura spoke as she took the chair on the other side of Eizaki. "his awful drunk personality has dimmed down a lot after seeing Choeri again."

"Maybe his drunk personality is as depressed over Choeri leaving as his normal self is." Kasai offered, Sakura hummed.

"I'm _right_ here." Eizaki growled and then abruptly stood up. "Whatever, I'm out of here."

* * *

Kasai and Sakura watched as Eizaki stormed up the stairs to his room, or at least to the elevator before he used _that_ to get up to his room, maybe the alcohol was taking effect?

"He is going to have _the worst_ hangover." Kasai laughed.

"...Kasai?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah?" Kasai questioned back.

"Do you think this was good for him?" Sakura looked at her sister expectantly. Kasai pretended to think for a second before grinning.

"Yeah." Kasai hummed. "Our idiot brothers are idiots, but they're good-hearted idiots. I'm sure they gave him a good talking to before they had him get drunk."

"That's good- OH!" Sakura had a look of realization on her face before glaring at Kasai. "You _knew_ they would take him out drinking, you just wanted to study his drunk personality again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kasai." Sakura sighed, offended.

"It was mostly for his benefit, the male bonding helped him. On the other hand- yes, I did want to see him drunk." Kasai admitted and Sakura rolled her eyes at her.

"Well, at least it all worked out."

* * *

"OOOWWW! My head!" Eizaki groaned as he woke up the next day.

* * *

 **So, this chapter ran a little long...again. I knew that Eizaki would be depressed after Choeri left and I didn't just want to skip over it, so I figured that the brothers could help him. Yes, Kasai knew they were going to take him drinking. She did it mostly for him, but partially to satisfy her own curiosity.**

 **It was a bit hard to choose _which_ brothers would take him drinking, though. In the end it only made sense to choose Hikaru- because _no way_ would he pass _that_ up, Kaname- obviously, and Tsubaki- once again, obviously.**

 **On another note, Eizaki's an asshole when drunk, isn't he?**

 **Review?**


	34. Chapter 34 My Sunshine

**The last chapter was your dose of comedy before I get into the Eimi drama, but if you need some more comedy, there are Omakes at the end of the Eimi arc chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 34 My Sunshine

It was quiet. She was always unnerved by how unnaturally quiet it was. Always, it seemed as if the second she arrived, all sound cut out of existence. There was no wind blowing, no birds chirping, no muffled voices. Nothing at all. It made her sad.

Her mother would have hated to rest in a place with no sound. Even though she had never actually met her, she knew that her mother wouldn't have wanted that. They were the same after all.

Her father spoke once about it when he was in one of his good moods. He said that she once told him, "Sound is the key to expression. Even the wind and the ocean express themselves in sound. That's why waves roar and that's why the wind howls. Without sound we can't communicate." Eimi agreed with that completely back then. Time had told her that wasn't completely true; Kasai, Ema, and Sakura could tell what was wrong without even hearing a peep, they just looked at her face. Eizaki didn't even have to do that much, he just _felt_ it. Still, she believed that sound helped people. Helped them express themselves when there weren't people who could just _tell_. She was sure her mother would agree.

Eimi sat down in the grass and picked up the music box that she had left there so long ago, winding it up before setting it down and letting herself relax to the tune of the American song 'you are my sunshine'. Her mother loved that song. She and Eizaki had both adopted the eyes that made her love it so much. Their father's amber eyes.

Eimi let out a breath, ridding herself of those thoughts as she began speaking.

"Hi, mom." Eimi started. "I'm doing fi- I mean well. Somebody told me they loved me, though he thought I was asleep." Eimi murmured the last part. "Another guy, asked me out in a very confusing way." Eimi laughed. "I decided to sing again, but I'm not sure about singing on stage."

The music box stopped and Eimi took a moment to rewind it again before a look of realization passed over her face.

"Oh, I have something else for you." Eimi pulled out a picture from her back pocket.

The picture was of Rintaro, Miwa, Ema and the brothers; it was the picture from the wedding that her and her other siblings had missed. Every time she looked at it, she wished she had been there. She had been in Europe, singing where she could, when she could, making her way to the big stages.

"Ema caught the bouquet. She was so embarrassed when she told us about it." Eimi smiled and then laughed. "I had to explain the significance to Kasai. Even after that, she asked me how it was possible that Ema would be the next person to get married in the world while she was still sixteen. It took a while to finally get it through to her that it was just out of the party guests." Eimi let out a fond sigh. "Sometimes I forget that she's only fifteen. She's so mature sometimes, other times she's anything but. Where was I though..."

"Oh, yeah. Ema. I'm really glad she got the family she always wanted. I feel bad that we were never there like she wanted. She had to take care of fevers herself, cook for herself- Sometimes I think it was selfish. Selfish for me and Eizaki to leave to pursue music. Selfish of Kasai to leave on dancing tours of otherwise be busy writing. Selfish of Sakura to spend all her time modeling. Yet, I somehow that this is just how it was supposed to be. The Asahinas have helped all of us, and past is past. We're all going to be there for each other more. Kasai will only do her books, Sakura will stop dedicating herself completely to work, me and Eizaki aren't doing anything period. We're going to be there for her, take family photos, and never let her be sick alone again." Eimi resolved and then smiled brightly.

"Sakura stopped covering her eye, but the majority of her fans still don't know. Arina-San asked her to weak extensions during the photo shoots since she cut her bangs, it looks like they want to keep the secret a bit longer. She also met her brother, that was a shock to all of us." Eimi laughed. "He even came over to visit once, he and Eizaki didn't quite get along for...reasons." Eimi couched with a small grin.

"As for Eizaki...I'm sorry he didn't come, but you know how he is. He's still a bit mad that when you...left us, you left us with dad." Eimi looked down at the grass. "I-he-" Eimi sighed heavily. "He just hates that I had to get hurt. We're happier now, though. Choeri came back...but then she had to leave again. Five years this time instead of three. Eizaki seems determined to wait for her, which may or may not be a good thing. That remains to be seen, I suppose." Eimi ovened the music box and put the picture inside before setting it back up against the headstone.

"I wish it wasn't so quiet here." Eimi admitted. "I know you like to hear the sounds of the world. Sound was everything to you, after all." Eimi traced the name on the grave him tense fingers. Aika Chihotaru. "I wish you were somewhere with less _quiet_ , more peace." Eimi stood from her place in front of the grave. "I'll see you again next year, mom."

* * *

 **Well, that was mildly depressing. So, I think you all deserve something happy.**

 **Omake - Kitty**

It was not five minutes into looking for Sakura's present that Eimi was drawn over to a certain kitten. He was pure white except for his left ear, which was tipped with black, and his eyes were two different colors. The left eye was blue, and the right was amber colored.

"Oh, hi there, nyaa~!" The cat spoke and Eimi blinked.

"Me?" Eimi whispered as she kneeled in front of the kitten's cage.

"Mm, hmm. What's your name, nyaa~?" The cat questioned her.

"Eimi Hinata." Eimi answered, looking side to side quickly to make sure no one was in listening distance.

"Em-chan then. You can hear me then, nyaa~!" The cat said excitedly.

"Yes. Ema has a squirrel named Juli that can talk too." Eimi answered the implied question.

"Ema? Who's that, nyaa~?" The cat asked curiously, tilting his head.

"My sister. Actually, I came here looking for a pet for one of my other sisters, Sakura. She loves cats. Oddly enough, your appearance...kind of reminds me of her..." Eimi trailed off.

"How so, nyaa~?"

"Well, she has one blind eye on her left side, like you, except that yours is just differently colored. She also has dark hair, so it reminded me of your ear, yet her favorite color is white. I guess most of the similarity is just symbolic." Eimi explained, laughing it off like it was silly that she felt the need to mention it.

"Lots of stuff in life is symbolic, nyaa~! It's more fun to think of things in that way!" The cat assured her, stating it proudly.

"It's nice that you think so." Eimi smiled. "What's your name, do you have one?"

"My name is Imi, nyaa~!" Imi relied happily.

"Your name means meaning, like symbolism." Eimi giggled, struggling to keep her volume down.

"Of course, nyaa~!"

* * *

When Natsume saw Eimi again, she was walking towards him with a cat in her arms and a lot of necessary supplies in a cart. Natsume looked down at the kitten, which was a bit odd-looking in terms of cats, it wasn't what he expected.

"What made you pick that one?" Natsume questioned the red-headed smiling girl.

"I guess you could say he _spoke_ to me."

* * *

 **Someone had to have seen that coming when Eimi decided to get a cat as a birthday gift for Sakura.**

 **This Chapter is the beginning of the Eimi arc. This one shouldn't be as long as Sakura's, since she's already resolved a lot about her issues.**

 **Review?**


	35. Chapter 35 Making Peace

Chapter 35 Making Peace

When Eimi got back home from her visit, she saw Sakura and her manager, Arina, discussing something. They stopped talking as Eimi walked over. Arina looked at her with an odd expression. It wasn't like they were just meeting, but Arina's expression made it seem like it. It was like thay were complete strangers all of a sudden. It wasn't a cold or distanced look, just one that made it seem like Arina knew nothing about her.

"Eimi." Sakura spoke. "Welcome home, did you get to the store alright?" Eimi inwardly winced. She didn't really want to lie to Sakura, but she didn't feel ready to tell her the truth. She didn't feel ready for Eizaki to find out that she was still visiting their mother. She just...didn't. Maybe some day, when she was ready.

"Yeah." Eimi answered and Sakura seemed like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. Instead she just turned to Arina.

"I'll go get ready to go." Sakura informed her before smiling at Eimi and going up the stairs.

Eimi looked at Arina in confusion as she pulled Eimi off to the side. What did she want with her, was it something to do with Sakura? All thoughts stopped as Arina spoke words that Eimi wasn't sure she was ready to hear.

"Eimi-chan, would you like to become an idol?" Arina questioned and Eimi felt herself freeze as all thoughts left her head in an instant. "Your talent was brought to my attention, and I don't think our agency would have any reason to object to the idea with your experience."

"What?" Was the only word that Eimi could manage back as a response.

"You have talent, Eimi-chan. I believe that you also love singing." Arina spoke surely, like there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Eimi loved to sing. Eimi spoke again as she gained back a bit of her thoughts.

"My asthma-"

"We both know that it doesn't interfere in your singing." Arina interrupted. "I'm honestly not sure why you stopped singing, nor am I sure why you lied about your reasons, but I think that you _want_ to sing." Arina dug a card out of her pocket and Handed it to Eimi. "Please think about it." Arina said as she walked away.

Eimi was left there standing in shock as she stared at the card. She had the chance...would she take it now? There was no reason now, what was her reason before; She didn't deserve- No. No, that's not right...what? What was the reason? The real reason?

Eimi tucked the card into her pocket as she walked out of the Sunrise Residence. Where was she going? Her feet seemed to know, but her mind seemed to be completely out of the loop. Left, right, left, right. Her feet functioned fully, bringing her further away from the residence.

She passed the park where they went to the festival. She absently remembered Subaru and their mini-basketball game and Kaname's confusing confession. She entered the city, her shoe's badly worn at this point and she was sure that she had been walking for at least an hour if not much more. As she looked at the stores, she remembered valentine's day. She remembered singing and hearing Azusa say he loved her.

Rain started to trickle down, gradually getting heavier and soaking her clothes. She was wearing clothes like she normally wore. Pinks and purples, dots and stripes, skirts and bows. Why, though? Those weren't the things she liked. She liked orange and yellow, patterns and flowers, dresses and sweaters. Why?

She wanted to seem like she was happy and cheerful all the time, like she was the child she dressed like, like she didn't know a thing. Why keep it up though? She didn't blame herself anymore, so why? When- when would she be done with all of this?

She refused to cry. She refused to let the world see her sing. She refused-

Her feet stopped and her brain slowly turned back on, though not yet registering where she was. Her flats were so worn that she could feel the grass on her toes, her legs could scarcely support her, her clothes and hair were drenched with the rain that still hadn't let up. Her breaths were ragged and short. She found herself falling to the ground, completely exhausted.

The damp ground was cooler than the hot summer weather, but it was silent. Silent, that unnerved her. Why was that?

Eimi looked up at the upright rectangular stone. It was polished granite, the edges curved, another much lower piece of polished granite right in front of it, void of the flowers that should be there...should be...there…

Eimi looked up to the name on the tombstone and mouthed the words she read Hikaro Chihotaru. Eimi let her head drop back down to the ground and drifted off.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find Eimi?" Eizaki questioned Kasai angrily.

"I don't know where she is, Eimi isn't usually the one to run off." Kasai bit back.

"Oh, and I am?!" Eizaki shouted. "That's what you're implying, isn't it?!"

"Implying?" Kasai scoffed. "I thought I was just telling it!"

"Both of you shut up!" Sakura yelled. "Seriously, Eimi isn't here and you start up the same shit you did when Choeri left the first time." Sakura glared at the both of her childish siblings. "Focus on finding her instead of trying to tear each other's faces off."

"...Sorry." Kasai apologized reluctantly.

"Yeah, sorry." Eizaki apologized back, much less reluctantly.

"Do you know where she is? You've got to at least have an idea, Eizaki." Sakura looked at Eizaki pleadingly.

"I...might know one place." Eizaki grumbled.

"Where?" Sakura questioned and Eizaki sighed.

"I don't really like to go there...but I'll have to make an exception this one time."

* * *

Eimi woke up to darkness, how long had she been out? It appeared to be night when she looked up at the sky. The stars shone brightly on the nearly black-blue sky. All those white, blue, yellow, and even some very light red and orange dots in the sky. The moon acted as the centerpiece, even though it only formed a crescent at the moment. Yet, the once beautiful night sky was made dull by where she was, how she felt.

The granite slab behind her practically radiated cold, being even more noticeable in the still warm night of summer. Eimi sat up and faced the slab that marked the existence of the thing- the person that had made her so miserable for so long. For the first time in far too many years, a tear slipped from Eimi's eye.

"I resent you." She spoke coldly, and the tears just kept coming. "I use to think about it like Eizaki was the one who felt that way and all I wanted was your approval. I feel like I-" Eimi gulped. "I thought that it would be wrong to hate you, because of your reasons." Eimi let out a shaky breath. "And because she died. She died giving birth to me and Eizaki." Eimi glared at the tombstone. "You weren't strong enough, and you are wrong because of that. I didn't expect perfection, but I expected care. Yet, all you could see me as was the child that killed your wife!" Eimi shakily stood up as she kept her eyes on the grave. "It wasn't my fault! No matter what, you are wrong for not being able to see past that!" Eimi took another shaky breath as her tears joined the gathered water on the ground.

"And you were weak, something that I refuse to be anymore." Eimi reached up and pulled the bow out of her hair before kicking off her worn out shoes. "I've made my peace now, so I'm going to go cry somewhere else." Eimi said her last words the the grave and her father before she walked away, pulling out her phone as her tears stubbornly kept flowing.

* * *

 **Another sad chapter, why can't making peace be happy? Well, here you go, another Omake.**

 **Omake- That Cat**

"And here is your birthday gift!" Eimi cheered excitedly as she placed the kitten in Sakura's arms.

The kitten looked up at Sakura, Sakura looked down at the kitten. Sakura blinked, the kitten blinked.

"Hello, nyaa~" The kitten greeted. Sakura nearly dropped the kitten in shock before looking to Eimi skeptically. Eimi just grinned back at her. "My name's Imi, nyaa~! You really do have a blind eye. That's cool, nyaa~!"

"...I think I'll call him Imi." Sakura said with a smile as she looked at the brothers. All of them looked mildly confused, the exception being Louis, while her sibling all grinned.

"Got any cream, nyaa~?"

* * *

 **Review?**


	36. Chapter 36 Too Long

Chapter 36 Too Long

"Hello, who is this?" Ukyo questioned as he answered his phone.

" **I-it's me *sniff* Eimi."**

"Eimi?" Ukyo hadn't really had too much contact with her and as far as he knew, she hadn't called anyone else yet, even though they were looking for her. "Shouldn't you call your brother?"

" **I-*sniff* I just need someone to come pick me up."**

"Where are you?" Ukyo questioned, no longer hesitating.

" **Haru Hana Park."**

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Ukyo informed her and hung up the phone.

As Ukyo left the house and began to drive, so many questions filled his mind.

Why was she crying? Why did she call him when they barely knew each other at all? Why didn't she call her brother? How did she get so far without a vehicle? Did she walk? Where had she been?

While he couldn't answer most of his questions until he actually spoke to her, there was one that bothered him immensely. If she really did walk all that way to the park through town, then that couldn't have been good for her. She had to have walked about ten miles to get there.

What was going through her head? Ukyo knew Eimi to be sensible under her childish facade. He couldn't imagine what had upset her so much that she would forget all common sense and walk ten miles through the rain when she didn't even have the greatest health to begin with.

She had been crying over the phone. When he really thought about it, he had never seen her cry before. Something had really upset her and Ukyo was extremely curious as to what that was.

Ukyo parked his car as close to the park as he could, taking out an umbrella as the rain refused to let up.

He didn't know how long he had wandered the huge park aimlessly, rain pelting down onto the umbrella and running off the side in huge streams. Honestly though, he really didn't care when he caught sight of the usually curly apple red hair, soaked with so much water that it was flattened to her back and darkened to a blood red color. Ukyo walked over to her, holding the umbrella over her.

Eimi looked up from her position sitting in the grass, the small tree she sat under had obviously been offering little cover as she was sopping wet. Her amber eyes rimmed with red, and pouring out tears like a waterfall.

"I can't stop *hic* c-crying." Eimi sobbed as she attempted to wipe the tears from her face. Ukyo crouched down, trying his best to keep the umbrella over her as he did so and pulled her to his chest with his other arm. Eimi froze.

Honestly, even he didn't know what he was doing. He just didn't know how else to stop her tears, how was someone supposed to deal with that situation?

Eimi suddenly hugged him back and began to sob again, surprising Ukyo into dropping his umbrella.

"Thank you." Eimi sobbed.

* * *

Eizaki led his siblings into the graveyard with dread pooling in his stomach. He hadn't visited even once. He didn't _want_ to visit. That woman had left Eimi to the mercy of that man.

Logically he knew that her dying wasn't something she could control and that she couldn't have known that her husband would go crazy after she died. Logically he knew that it wasn't her fault that Eimi ended up being the weaker twin. Logically he knew all of that, but illogically he hated her for all of it.

Illogically he blamed her for all of it. Eimi had ended up weak, had ended up hated by their father, had ended up trying to be perfect to try and rectify their mother's death. Eimi had tried so hard, but their father still hated her. So, she figured that she would just act like everyone expected. Eimi just acted cheerful and childish and clueless, because there was no disappointment that way.

"She's not here." Eizaki mumbled as he stared at the grave.

"Where could she be?" Sakura questioned to no one in particular as Eizaki noticed the music box on the ground and picked it up. Kasai noticed what he was doing and he caught some undefinable emotion in her eyes before she spoke.

"Eizaki, do you mind staying here to see if she comes? Me, Sakura, and Ema are going to see if she came back home, we'll call you if there's any news." Eizaki wanted to protest, but the look Kasai gave him had him nodding.

His sisters walked off and he just stood in front of his mother's grave, staring at the music box in his hands. It was polished wood, carved with flowers and vines and was about the size of his open hand. Eizaki didn't even know how long he stared at the box before he decided to open it.

There was a picture, he recognized it easily. It was the one of their new step brothers, Ema, Rintaro, and Miwa after the wedding. Eimi must have brought it. He knew that she visited, that she practically worshipped their mother despite her being dead before she could ever meet her. He didn't know why Eimi held no resentment to the woman despite what had happened to her. Then again, Eizaki had always been the less accepting twin. He knew that.

Eizaki wound up the music box and let it play. The tune of You Are My Sunshine played over the silence of the graveyard and fading rain.

Tears began to drip down Eizaki's face and he tried to wipe them away with the back of his hand, while still holding the picture.

"It's not your fault." Eizaki spoke, and suddenly the logical words that he had refused to ever admit became true. "It's not your fault." Eizaki repeated again as the music wound it up again before putting the picture back in and closing it, setting it gently next to the headstone.

Eizaki listened to make sure it was playing and gave a small smile at the grave. It was odd how suddenly after all these years of nearly hating his mother for all his twin had been through, it was all okay now. It made sense though, all of it made sense.

"That stupid song." Eizaki said, but it was entirely fond. "Both of you are idiots for liking it so much." Eizaki remembered the first time he and Eimi performed on stage. At a small local cafe, Eimi was practically bouncing with happiness.

" _What are you going to sing?"_

" _You Are My Sunshine."_

" _Why that song?"_

" _Maybe I'll tell you one day."_

Eizaki walked away from the graveyard, suddenly so much more content, listening to the music box play. He smiled as the tune played over everything.

"I'll bring flowers next time. Sunflowers, right?" As the last note played and noise somehow returned to the graveyard that he had always thought to be so silent without the music, Eizaki felt he had his answer.

* * *

 **Zaki-chan's mad**

"It's nice to meet all of you finally." Keichii greeted sheepishly. Then he turned to Tsubaki, Azusa, Fuuto, Hikaru, Eizaki, and Eimi. "Err, or officially I guess?"

"Nice to see you again almost-sort of-brother." Kasai greeted. Keichii turned to her with a smile.

"Right back at you almost-sort of-sister." Keichii joked.

"Nice to meet you, you're Kura-chan's brother, right?" Choeri asked. Keichii turned to face her and froze for a second.

"Yeah, my name's Keichii Hanaka." Keichii introduced.

"Choeri, Choeri Kida. I have a list of nicknames that you could use, but Zaki-chan says it's weird to greet people like that." Choeri introduced cheerfully.

"Alright then, Kida-san." Keichii said and Choeri looked at him with a displeased expression.

"This is why I need a list." Choeri grumbled. "Call me Choeri, Kei-chan!" Choeri cheered. Instead of being surprised or embarrassed like most people, Keichii just smiled down at her before picking up her hand and kissing it.

"You are really cute." Keichii said as Choeri blinked owlishly, like something unbelievable had just happened.

Sakura looking on in shock, Kasai shook her head, Eimi winced, Arina grinned wolfishly, Sakura's dad nodded approvingly, the brothers just looked over at Eizaki cautiously. Eizaki's eyes narrowed before he stormed over and took Choeri's hand from Keichii and presented a fake smile.

"I think it's time for cake." Eizaki gritted out and Choeri brightened, completely disregarding what had just happened.

"Yay, cake!" Choeri and Wataru both cheered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Keichii questioned once Eizaki had dragged Choeri into the kitchen, a skipping Wataru following along. Kasai clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Yes." She answered bluntly as everyone else nodded.

* * *

 **Yes, another Omake because these chapters leave me feeling far too sad. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to make Keichii be Eizaki's rival...unless you want me to?**

 **For those of you have been waiting for an Ukyo x Eimi scene, sorry it wasn't happier.**

 **Review?**


	37. Chapter 37 Encouragement

Chapter 37 Encouragement

Eizaki had rejoined them back at the house not so long after, saying that he was sure that Eimi wouldn't be coming back to the graveyard. Kasai smiled at him and that was the end of that. They were still worrying about where Eimi could be though, she hadn't even contacted them.

Needless to say, when Eimi walked through the door with Ukyo, both soaked to the bone and Ukyo with an arm protectively yet carefully placed on her back, her siblings all came rushing forward. Eizaki didn't even bother to bark at Ukyo for being so close to his twin as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Where were you? I had no idea what to do when we couldn't find you, you never run off." Eizaki rambled as he hugged his much shorter twin tightly.

"I went to father's grave." Eimi answered, Eizaki went completely still before stiffly leaning back to look at Eimi's face, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You...what?" Eizaki questioned with a pale face.

"I said my peace." Eimi said, seeming as mature as she actually was, having completely dropped her childish and naive act. Eizaki regained the color in his face and smiled at her.

"I did too." Eizaki said. "So, next time you go to visit mom, I'll come with you...okay?" Eimi looked at Eizaki and didn't try to stop the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah." Eimi spoke with tearful joy, letting some tears slip down her face.

* * *

Eimi had thought that after finally making peace with her past that she would just have some epiphany about her singing career. No such luck, she was still hesitating. Why though? She loved singing- loves it. Why was she still being so indecisive about it then?

There was an opportunity, a huge opportunity. She could get a job as an idol in a snap. Yet, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Ugh!" Eimi shouted in frustration, tangling her hands in her hair.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked. Eimi looked up to see Azusa. Crap.

She was really trying to avoid being alone with him. She just felt so awkward ever since he said he loved her. Well, he thought she was asleep, so she probably shouldn't feel so awkward. It's just that she _wasn't_ asleep and she _did_ hear it. Since that _was_ the case, she felt like she owed him a response. How do you bring up 'you know that time you said you loved me because you thought I was asleep? Yeah, I wasn't' in conversation. You can't, not without it getting really awkward, and that was something she'd rather avoid.

"Eimi?" Azusa questioned in concern and Eimi realized that she still hadn't answered him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Eimi brushed it off, deciding it really wasn't worth bothering him with. Azusa gave her a disbelieving look.

"You _can_ tell me what's bothering you." Azusa spoke softly and kindly to her, Eimi felt compelled to share her worries.

"Azusa-san...what would you do if you had a great opportunity right in front of you, but you just didn't feel right taking it?" Eimi questioned and Azusa cracked a smile.

"I guess that depends. Is this about your singing?" Azusa questioned her and Eimi looked up in surprise before turning sheepish.

"Am I that obvious?" She rubbed her neck and blushed a bit.

"Generally when someone asks a question like that, they really want to know what to do for themselves." Azusa explained and Eimu grinned mischievously at him.

"Oh? You make me sound so selfish Azusa-san." Eimi said in a faux hurt voice.

"Ah! I didn't mean-" Azusa spoke frantically, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks.

"I was just joking." Eimi giggled at his reaction. Azusa looked shocked for a second before smiling warmly back at her.

"Will you come somewhere with me?" Azusa asked vaguely. Eimi gave him a curious look.

"Where?" Eimi inquired, a mix of caution and curiosity.

"It's a surprise." Azusa retained his vagueity.

"Are you sure I like surprises?" Eimi pursed her lips to repress a smile.

"I'd like to think I know that much about you." Azusa admitted, smiling at Eimi warmly.

"Hmm...alright, you've got me." Eimi smiled happily, standing up and throwing her caution to the wind. "Lead the way."

* * *

"A...karaoke bar?" Eimi questioned before paling and turning around. "Never mind. Sorry, I think this was a bad idea." Eimi spoke hurriedly, but before she could dash off Azusa grabbed her wrist.

"Eimi." That was all Azusa said, but Eimi felt her face turn scarlet at the tone in his voice combined with his grip on her wrist. Eimi kept her body turned away as she tried to calm her blush down.

"Alright...but just _one_ song." Eimi conceded, finally turning around when she felt that her blush had receded.

They both walked into the karaoke bar, Azusa calmly and naturally and Eimi nervously. Eimi used to go to karaoke bars all the time in high school and junior high, before she got jobs in singing. Her and her friends- or more often than not, just random classmates- would spend hours there singing and eating. In a way, she guessed she missed the innocence of it all. The atmosphere that was different from the stage she loved, less pressuring and more carefree and simple. It was really a perfect place to start singing again.

Eimi spared a glance over at Azusa, who was leading her to one of the private rooms. Maybe he thought this out a bit more than she initially thought. Azusa was smart, so it was plausible that he had brought her here to sing because of the less suffocating atmosphere. Eimi smiled a bit at the thought.

"Sing whatever you like." Azusa gave Eimi a warm smile and she felt herself blush again, but she smiled back.

Azusa was giving her an opportunity to reclaim what she loved, singing. It was kind of incredible for someone to care enough to do that for her, outside of those in her family. Then again, she guessed that Azusa _was_ technically a part of her family. Eimi shook her head at the thought, she would think about that later.

Eimi hopped up onto the platform before adjusting- lowering- the mike and picking a song. They didn't really have many American or European songs, which made up most of the songs that Eimi knew. So, she was forced to pick a Japanese song.

" _kimi no namae nani ga ate mo  
kanarazu yobu kara~" _Eimi liked this particular song. The idea of somewhat reaching out their hand to help someone. Eimi had wished for that to happen to her for so long, and Azusa had been the one to do that. Kaname had made her realize she was broken, Ukyo had helped her realize being broken was okay, but Azusa had reached out his hand and was still helping her heal. So, this particular song went to him and him alone. _  
"kimi wa gizagiza hāto no mochinushi  
fureru mono ha nandemo kizutsukeru  
sekai no subete wo niramitsukete  
sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru~" _Eimi could almost feel herself healing as she sang, getting stronger and less afraid. She almost wasn't sure if that was because of the song or because of Azusa's eyes.  
 _"dareka ga waratteta  
dakara hi itanda sono kyōkaisen  
sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku  
tsureteku kara~" _Azusa was smiling at her and she was smiling back, even as she sang. There it was, the tilt to her lips that refused to leave. Eimi never could seem to stay sad around him. All of her insecurites and pain flew away the second his smile reached her. _  
"ienai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte hanasanai de  
kimi wa mō hitori ja nainda tte shitte hoshī nda yo~" _Eimi didn't feel that she was burdening him anymore. It was strange not to feel that way, it made her feel so much lighter. _  
"kimi ga uso tsuite shimau no wa  
sore ga daremo kizutsuke nai kara  
hontō no koto wa itsumo tsurakute  
kanashī mono dato kimi wa shitteru kara~" _Maybe Azusa hadn't _personally_ healed her heart's wounds, because that was something people had to do mostly on their own. Azusa had been that hand, though, the one that reaches in to help pull her out of the darkness. _  
"daremo ga kizukanai  
okashī no wa boku no hō nanda  
kurueru kimi no te nigirikaesu  
mō daijōbu~" _Azusa wasn't just a hand anymore, though. He was a person, and a person who loved her. _  
"mayotte nara sakende  
sono koe wa sō yami wo mo harau wa  
shinjite kimi shika~" _Eimi wasn't entirely sure if she loved him back. Somehow, though, she didn't feel the need to apologize for it. _  
"kimi jishin wo kaerare nai kara~"_ She didn't feel the need to rush herself, to reciprocate. _  
"machigau koto nado osorenai de negai wa todoku~"_ Maybe because Azusa wouldn't want her to.  
 _"kowai no nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte hanasanai de  
omotta sekai wo koko ni egaku ima kono shunkan  
kanashī nara namida wo kimi no bun made naite ageru~" _Maybe it was because Eimi herself wanted to give him an honest answer. No burden, no lies. _  
"kanarazu saigo ni waraeru yō ni  
watashi wa negau kara~"_

Azusa smiled at her as she finished her song and she smiled back at him.

* * *

"Arina-san, is your offer still open?" Eimi questioned, feeling oddly confident in what she was doing, even despite all the inner turmoil it had taken for her to get to this point. Arina smiled back at her.

"Of course, Eimi-chan."

This was a new beginning for her. A better beginning, and she wouldn't let anything ruin it.

* * *

 **End of the Eimi arc. The song is Heart Realize, the ending song to Noragami. If you haven't watched it, you really should. It's a great anime, especially for only having 13 episodes.**

 **Oh yeah, someone pointed out a good point about the Dub (which I said before was only good for comedy…which I still stand by). They said that Dubbed Ema is more likable, and while** _ **I**_ **don't mind subbed Ema, I still do agree. So, I've said something good about the dub other than it's comedic value.**

 **Review?**


	38. Chapter 38 Friendly Dates and Drinking

Chapter 38 Friendly Dates and Drinking Games

A week had passed and very little had changed...correction, a lot had changed.

Eimi had thrown away nearly all of her clothes and bought a new wardrobe. Gone was all of the pinks, purples, bows, and frills. Now, Eimi mostly wore oranges, yellows, peaches, and the occasional black, white, or jean colored items. She still wore skirts and dresses, but they were all decidedly less girly. Eimi had even changed her hair. It wasn't to the extent of dying of cutting it or anything. She had gotten it chemically straightened.

All of it together was a significant change. Sure, Eimi wasn't any taller or curvier, but she did look older. Nobody would ever mistake Eimi for being anything less than seventeen the way she looked now.

How she presented herself also changed. Eimi had dropped the childishness and naivety and when she was really displeased with something she showed it instead of feigning cheerfulness. That being said, Eimi was still cheerful and generally happy, but that was because it was a natural part of her personality.

There wasn't much other than that, except for Ukyo. Eimi was now always the first to volunteer to help him in the kitchen- setting the table and washing dishes, since she was hopeless as a cook. She spoke to him on an almost daily basis now, too. Ukyo seemed to always be watching out for Eimi too and pretty much all of the brothers and Eimi's siblings had noticed.

"Ukyo-san." Eimi spoke as she washed a dish.

"Yes?" Ukyo questioned.

"Thank you for everything." Eimi said and Ukyo looked at her in shock. "You don't have to worry about me, though. I appreciate it, but you have everyone else to worry about, so no extra worrying."

Ukyo was thoroughly shocked at what was happening. Was...was she _scolding_ him? Ukyo looked back at Eimi wide eyed. He had really only been thinking of the crying girl who clung to him as her tears wouldn't stop, yet the same girl was standing there scolding him for worrying too much. Ukyo just continued to stare in disbelief.

"Really, you can't worry about everyone. I won't let you have a heart attack at age 30." Eimi scolded.

"Don't you mean a stroke?" Was all Ukyo could manage to say.

"Either or, you worry about everything. So…" Eimi smiled at him cheerfully.

"So…?" Ukyo questioned, wondering where this was going

"Go out with me." Eimi said and Ukyo gaped at her, blushing. Eimi blinked and then blushed also, realizing how that sounded. "No. I mean, as a friend or step-brother. Take a day off. Go out with me tomorrow, I'll treat you." Ukyo snapped out of his daze at the prospect of her paying.

"I couldn't-"

"It will be Eizaki-nii's money." Eimi winked at him. "Don't worry."

"I-"

"Accept? Great! Meet me down in the living room tomorrow at 10:00." Eimi exclaimed cheerfully as she washed and dried the last dish before leaving the kitchen.

Ukyo still stood there in shock. Dealing with a crying Eimi was difficult, dealing with a mature and clever Eimi was a thousand times more difficult.

* * *

"Cheerful and serious." Kasai muttered to herself as she peeked out from behind the corner, before giggling. "Who said vinegar and oil don't mix, they make a wonderful salad dressing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fuuto grumbled.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

Just like Eimi had told him to, Ukyo waited for her at 10:00 the next day. Unlike his usually calm and composed self, Ukyo looked fidgety and nervous. Of course, you could only _really_ tell if you were observant. Luckily, Kasai was hanging out right around the corner. What? You seriously thought she would pass up the chance to observe something like this?

"If that crooked lawyer tries anything with Mii-chan I'll kill him!" Juli squeaked from her shoulder.

"Shhh, Juli!" Kasai quietly shushed the squirrel. "You'll blow our cover!"

"What are you covering, nyaa~?" Another voice spoke and Kasai whipped around to find Sakura's cat sitting behind her, licking his paw.

"Eimi and Ukyo are going on a date." Kasai grinned conspiratorially at the cat.

"Em-chan and the butler? I thought she would choose the selfless-glasses-guy, nyaa~." Imi spoke confusedly and Kasai's face went blank before she turned into the wall and her body started shaking, her face hidden from view.

"Kii?" Juli questioned worriedly as Kasai continued to shake violently, making sounds like she was sobbing.

"Sai-chan? Sorry if I said something wrong, nyaa~!" Imi apologized panickedly.

"Butler-" Kasai mumbled.

"Kii?"

"Sai-chan?"

Both pets questioned worriedly.

"Pfft!" Both pets blinked as Kasai let out a sound that was unmistakably a laugh. "Bu-butler! Ha ha ha! Selfless- pfft- megane- hah- guy!" Kasai began to laugh uncontrollably as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. "Wh-wha-" Kasai stuttered out, trying to tame her laughter as she turned to face Imi again. "What do you call the other ones?"

"Hm, let's see, nyaa~!" Imi pondered. "Starting at youngest, nyaa~. Little wolf, narcissist idol, tomato, flower-vision, basket-case loner, hair fetish, orangey, selfless-glasses-guy, silver-energy-ball, transvestite-spy, perverted host, butler, and dad." Kasai was pounding the floor with her fist at this point, barely any sound coming out of her mouth, while her other hand clutched her stomach.

"You look like you're having fun~!" The voice that spoke was unmistakable. Kasai fumbled to sit upright from being practically prostrated on the ground, all the while still letting out near-silent puffs of laughter and clutching her stomach.

"Tran-trans-transvestite spy!" Kasai shakily laughed, but her words were barely audible, so Hikaru didn't hear her.

"What?" Hikaru questioned.

"N-nothing." Kasai struggled to say with her lack of breath, finally daring to try and stand up on shaky legs, both hands clutching her stomach. Kasai wheezed as she finally stood up and brought a hand up to wipe off her tears. "Say whatever you want, my day is already made, you can't ruin it." Kasai spoke happily as Kasai went to look behind the corner again. "Ah!" Kasai shouted. "They're gone."

"Who're gone?" Hikaru questioned curiously.

"Eimi and Ukyo, they were-" Kasai stopped herself speaking and turned back to look at Hikaru with a glare as he just smirked.

"The transvestite-spy is clever, nyaa~!" Imi spoke and Kasai's glare vanished as her lips twitched before she collapsed into laughing again. Hikaru gave her an odd look.

* * *

Eimi came down not even two minutes later in a knee-length orange sun dress, tan flats, and her hair put up in loose pigtails. Then, she spotted Ukyo and after giving an off look into the hall, she hooked her arm through Ukyo's and smiled up at him, Ukyo stiffening in shock at her actions.

"Let's go." Eimi said brightly and Ukyo nodded.

Once they were out of the door, Eimi released Ukyo's arm. Ukyo was a bit surprised with the disappointment that overtook him, but when Eimi turned back to him with an apologetic smile, he forgot about his disappointment.

"Kasai was around the corner, I don't think she saw us leave, though." Eimi spoke a bit nervously, wringing her hands and shuffling absent-mindedly from foot to foot. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Eimi apologized. Ukyo looked stunned at Eimi's apology.

"No." Ukyo denied. "Not at all."

"Really?" Eimi's smiled again. "I'm glad, then."

Ukyo took the calm moment to look at Eimi's again. She looked really cute, but it was more the cute you credited to genetics, rather than age. Ukyo wasn't sure what he should think about her dressing up for this, especially because he didn't want to assume anything. Even more so, because of how he _knew_ at least two of his brothers thought of her. Eimi would never have really been his type anyway, but then again, neither was Ema. There was just something about Eimi...

"Where did you plan on going?" Ukyo finally asked.

Hmm~" Eimi hummed happily before smiling. "I've always been more of a karaoke person, myself," Eimi tapped her chin in thought. "But this day is about you…" Eimi trailed off.

"Whatever you want to do is fine." Ukyo insisted and Eimi gave a sly smile.

"You sure you won't regret it?"

* * *

"This is going to end very badly." Kasai stated.

After laughing for another five minutes, Hikaru had suggested, out of the blue, that they play a game. Kasai, having missed her spying opportunity, cautiously accepted. After hearing what the game _was_ , Kasai wasn't sure if she was nervous or glad. They would both have chances to ask each other questions, and if they refused to answer, they took a shot. The shots were watered down, though, so that the game doesn't end too quickly- because that would be just be _boring_.

"You sound nervous. Are you afraid to lose~?" Hikaru taunted and Kasai scoffed.

"Yeah, right." Kasai smirked at him. "You realize you're a bad influence for suggesting a drinking game, right?"

"I saw you drink a shot at the bar." Hikaru stated with a wink. "Besides, my other methods of fishing wouldn't work on you."

"Glad you realize that." Kasai spoke cockily. "Mind if I go first?"

"Go ahead~!" Hikaru accepted cheerfully.

"The second time we met, when I was working, did you plan that out?" It had really been nagging at her. She wouldn't put it past Hikaru to do that, but she wasn't completely sure.

"Honestly," Hikaru spoke seriously. "I planned on meeting you, or rather, I had planned on meeting _Kasai Taeru_ eventually. When I found out that Kasai Taeru was actually Kasai _Hinata_ , I pushed my plans forward." Hikaru admitted.

Kasai took a moment to realize how funny it was that her and Hikaru _still_ would have met, even if they didn't become step-siblings. How would it have differed if that hadn't been the case? Kasai wouldn't have been mad that he found her out, Hikaru wouldn't have been her step brother- they probably would have ended up getting along quite well. But would Hikaru still have taken as much interest in Kasai _Taeru_ as he did Kasai _Hinata_? Furthermore, would Hikaru take any interest in Regia Terre? Kasai wasn't so sure anyone would take interest in _that_ version of her, though.

(The one person who did was someone she'd rather not think about.)

It wasn't Just Hikaru, though. She would probably have met Fuuto- if she hadn't already- and Louis and a fair amount of her step-brothers. It wouldn't surprise her if she had and just didn't remember. They _did_ all live not _too_ far away.

"Your turn." Kasai mumbled distractedly, only half of her mind on their little game at this point. What was she worrying about...and why did it even matter?

* * *

 **So, the way things are going, it looks like I may end up having to make a sequel. Because, really, I have to fit in a lot of emotional turmoil for all of my OCs and I don't feel like writing a** _ **single**_ **fanfiction that had a hundred chapters. So, this will focus more on moving on, and the sequel will have more romance and touchy-feely.**

 **Any favorite OC of mine?**

 **Also (let the shameless promotion ensue), I have a spin-off of this where I write miscellaneous scenes in a kind of AU-type universe where the siblings had showed up at the same time as Ema and I am accepting suggestions in the review on both this fic and that one for scenes you guys want me to write.**

 **Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39 Secret Stage and Many

**Yeah, I kind of started this fanfiction off following along real-time, but that became really difficult as I kept writing, so it's kind of diverged from that. Sorry that this chapter isn't specifically** _ **for**_ **Halloween.**

 **Also, I want to thank all of you who've reviewed- LoverGirl71793, Lunacaster, Alex, Austin, Misa241098, Houda708, lilmsglam16, Pharoh Dispair, win982, Faeries232, fancy, and four unidentified guest reviews. Thanks for all the support, I'd really never have made it this far without you! Same goes to all those who have favorited and followed!**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 39 Secret Stage and Many Questions

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Ukyo asked cautiously. The last thing he wanted to do was break the law, seeing as he was a lawyer. Eimi didn't really seem like the type to do so either, but this definitely _felt_ illegal.

Eimi held up a key-chain, letting the keys clank together to make an interesting, but inharmonious, chime. Eimi beamed at him.

"I have a key." Eimi spoke.

' _How, though?'_ Ukyo pondered. As if sensing the unasked question, Eimi spoke again.

"I did a free benefit concert and they gave me a key to this place as thanks." Eimi clarified. Ukyo was at least reassured that they weren't breaking any laws at the moment.

It was a small auditorium. Not the usual place for a concert, more like the places where school assemblies were held, but with a brighter, more vibrant color scheme.

Eimi spun around to face him with a bright smile on her face. "Welcome to your personal concert!" She cheered.

* * *

"Why aren't you asking about your sisters?" Hikaru questioned her. Guilt pooled in the pit of Kasai's stomach, but none leaked onto her face.

"You want to waste your first question on that?" Kasai spoke in a mocking voice.

"I'm just curious why you're asking things concerning yourself when you're constantly talking about your family." Hikaru stated. The guilt strengthened and Kasai's lips twitched momentarily into a frown before returning to normal.

"I just decided to ask the first question that came to my mind."

It was a blatant lie, it didn't take Hikaru or Kasai level observation skills to tell that.

Yet, her next question was about one of her sisters.

"Did Ema seem happy when she moved here?"

Not that she regretted it.

* * *

" _Take a hammer to the snow globe,_

 _Watch it as it explodes,_

 _Let the water wash over me~_

 _Take a hammer to the snow globe,_

 _Let the memories go,_

 _Let the feeling wash all over me~_

" _Smash that steel to that glass globe,_

 _You don't need that capsule,_

 _Don't need that to bring you down~_

 _Smash that steel to that glass globe,_

 _You don't need the unnatural,_

 _Don't let the delusion spin you around~_

" _All of the flakes fall down,_

 _Why do I feel so free right now~?_

 _Let the feeling help me be free,_

 _Can't help but let that feeling wash over me~_

" _Take a hammer to the snow globe,_

 _Watch it as it explodes,_

 _Let the water wash over me~_

 _Take a hammer to the snow globe,_

 _Let the memories go,_

 _Let the feeling wash all over me~_

" _Letting cracks form in the snow globe,_

 _Never know how it goes,_

 _The feeling was just fine for me~_

 _Letting cracks form in my snow globe,_

 _Never knew I could let go,_

 _The feeling works just fine for me~_

" _All the glass falls down,_

 _I think I feel true freedom now~_

 _Let the feeling help and now I'm finally free,_

 _Can't help but imagine what else I can grow to be~"_

Eimi's voice was hypnotizing. No, not because it was perfect and smooth in every way. It was because she could sing with such emotion that Ukyo could really _feel_ the song. He voice was light and her tone was on the higher side of the scale, but it all just came together to hear a voice like hers- one that seemed to be naturally sweet and innocent- singing with such heavy emotion.

"Where's the song from?" Ukyo questioned, still a bit dazed from her singing. Eimi smiled a bit sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ah, it's my own actually." Eimi answered, and Ukyo must have looked surprised, because she panicked a bit.

"Ah, I mean- it- it's really still a work in progress!" Eimi's shout traveled through the microphone, making it so loud that both her and Ukyo had to cover their ears. They both winced. "...Sorry."

"N-no need for apology." Ukyo spoke, grimacing at the fading ringing in his ears.

* * *

Kasai was most definitely drunk by that point. Even with the shots being watered down, she had drank quite a few. Hikaru seemed to be making sure that he played on...touchy subjects after his fist harmless question. Or was it really even harmless, it did get Kasai to only ask about her sisters. Then again, Kasai didn't care all that much for questions concerning herself anyway.

"Why do you wear those gloves?" Hikaru questioned and Kasai groaned, looking at another shot, before sighing.

"I'm hiding something." Kasai winked, swaying a bit.

"What?" Hikaru questioned.

"Hah!" Kasai huffed. "Y-you can't (hic) trick me like that." Kasai grinned. "N-no siree~! Not me~!" Kasai giggled before frowning. "D-damn (hic) I think I'm d-drunk."

"You're past just drunk at this point." Hikaru said, sliding the rest of the the shots out of her reach.

"Wh-where were we?" Kasai furrowed her brows.

"My question." Hikaru said.

"Right, ask away!" Kasai grinned, swaying again as she tried to get into a more comfortable position, before just sprawling herself out on the ground, on her back.

"What are you hiding under your gloves?" Hikaru questioned.

"Only one." Kasai corrected, as she clumsily tried to tug the glove on her left hand off, before just tugging it off with her teeth and holding it out towards Hikaru. He gripped her hand gently.

There, on her left hand was a rather nasty scar. It was elevated and darker than the rest of her skin, the skin pinched together in a way that you could tell she get stitches for it. It spread the entire length of her palm, along the crease.

"Where did you get this?" Hikaru questioned, and though his voice betrayed nothing, his eyes were ever so slightly wide, and he was _angry_. Angry at whoever or whatever happened to cause it. And Kasai, even in her dazed state, seemed to notice.

"Don't fret, angry face. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it-"

"It doesn't matter." Kasai interrupted. "It doesn't...because...no one...here...would ever...do...that...to...me…"

Kasai drifted off, her hand still in Hikaru's.

He stared at her sleeping form, before picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"It matters to me." He said, because he knew she wouldn't hear him. "You just love to cause trouble, don't you, Kasai-chan~?"

* * *

Eimi turned to face Ukyo as they reached the door of the Sunrise Residence, a soft smile on her face. Ukyo stopped in front of her, slightly curious as to why she was suddenly facing him.

"Relaxing isn't so bad, right~?" She teased and Ukyo twitched slightly before nodding.

"No...it was fun." Ukyo looked off to the side a bit, barely catching Eimi's frown out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't tell me that you're planning on going back to stressing all the time after this." Eimi deadpanned, a disapproving look directed at Ukyo. "Not _everything_ is your responsibility, you know." Ukyo didn't respond, Eimi sighed before smiling again. "Fine, then. Then I'll just have to make it my mission to make sure you get out and have fun at least once a week!" Eimi resolved.

There was a protest somewhere in Ukyo, lodged between the reason's he shouldn't get attached to Eimi as anything more than a stepsister and the interpretation of Eimi's words as logically her just trying to help. None of those things seemed to be processing properly in his mind, unfortunately.

"Hey, Ukyo?" Eimi's voice brought Ukyo's attention back to her, she motioned for him to bend down. Ukyo did so without really thinking and reeled back in shock when Eimi's lips left a soft kiss on his cheek. "I had fun, too. G'night!" Eimi went inside, but Ukyo couldn't find the will to move.

He just stood there in shock, slack-jawed, red-faced, and wide-eyed as he watched her form disappear behind the door. Absently, his hand brushed over his cheek and all logic fell out the window as Azusa and Kaname's very apparent feelings for the redhead were cast aside in his brain.

* * *

Imi sighed as he looked through the small window right beside the door, watching the scene unfold. Eimi noticed him instantly as she entered and the door shut behind her.

"Imi?" Eimi questioned as she noticed the disapproving look he was giving her.

"Did you have to kiss him, Em-chan? You'll confuse the poor butler, he already looks conflicted enough, nyaa~" Imi frowned at her. Eimi ignored Imi's nickname for Ukyo in favor of staying focused on the issue at hand and frowned back at Imi confusedly.

"What do you mean? I do the same thing to Eizaki." Eimi stated, tilting her head, Imi sighed again.

"It's different, nyaa~" Imi reasoned, but Eimi stayed confused.

"How so?" Eimi questioned and Imi gave a resigned sigh.

"Your naivety may come back to bite you Em-chan, nyaa~"

* * *

 **The song does belong to me and only me.**

 **I swear that I'm trying** _ **not**_ **to be depressing. I swear, I just can't help it sometimes. Besides, this** _ **is**_ **a hurt/comfort fanfiction.**

 **Eimi really needs to get a clue, though, or she'll run into some serious issues in the future. She may have dropped the** _ **fake**_ **naivety, but Eimi still sees siblings and stepsiblings as the exact same thing when they're so obviously** _ **not**_ **.**

 **Big reveal for Kasai, too. Hikaru is first to know.**

 **Review?**


	40. Chapter 40 The Young and The Reckless

Chapter 40 The Young and The Reckless

 **5 Years Ago**

"I'm home!" Eizaki shouted as he entered the house, waiting for one of his siblings to respond. Yet, instead of a welcome home from Ema or Eimi or even an interrogation from Sakura about one of his various bad behaviors, he heard chatter coming from the kitchen.

When he entered he saw four figures sitting at the table, a mostly already consumed tray of cookies between them. It didn't take long for his eyes to catch sight of the strawberry pink- newly short- hair or Choeri. Eizaki, understandably, froze.

"Oh?" Sakura questioned when she caught sight of him, but instead of the interrogation he was expecting, Sakura just said, "Welcome home!"

Eizaki's eyes shifted to her, his eyes glazed with suspicion. Then he looked over to a smiling Eimi and Ema and finally to Choeri. She sat there without explanation, like there was nothing strange about anything going on. It was like she had been coming over forever, but this was the first time he had _ever_ seen her at his house. When did she even meet any of his sisters? Sure, she and Ema were in the same school and grade, but his little sister had never mentioned Choeri to him.

"Hey…" Eizaki trailed off while cautiously sitting down, his eyes not leaving Choeri. Her Ruby eyes met his amber ones directly after he did so and she put on a beaming smile. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just getting to know Ema's friend." Sakura spoke. "This is Choeri." Choeri picked up a cookie from the plate and held it out to him.

"Cookie, Zaki-chan? Sadly, there's no ice cream." Choeri spoke and his sisters turned to her with confused and questioning gazes while he let his head fall in exasperation.

"Yeah," He sighed, "We've met."

* * *

Eizaki had a type. That was most definitely true. A very _specific_ type of girl that he always tended to gravitate to. Although...perhaps _gravitate_ wasn't the right word, because gravity wasn't controllable. Eizaki's dating habits- while definitely adhering to a pattern- _were_.

Perhaps that- the fact that it _was_ controllable- was why Sakura always felt so angered by his blatant lack of self-discipline and the effects it had on _her_ life. Because, honestly, if Eizaki wanted a girlfriend- even as specific as his tastes ran- he could find one _outside_ of her work.

Sakura could feel the impending headache as Eizaki broke up with the most recent of his model girlfriends and she didn't seem to take it especially well. It was at these moments that Sakura wished her brother was unattractive- or gay- instead of being charming and attractive enough to snag her co-workers, even with their high standards. It would certainly save her the drama.

It was then that Jayla, the girl Eizaki had just dumped, approached her with red-rimmed eyes and lips set in a straight line. She was gorgeous- as most models were- with medium-blonde hair and brown eyes. Her figure was tall with slender curves and she stood with grace in her posture, even with her clear mixture of embarrassment, sadness, and anger. Her appearance was obviously foreign, specifically Italian.

Then again, foreign, blonde, beautiful, tall models had always been Eizaki's type. Sakura blamed puberty.

"Your brother is a jerk." Jayla said with a slight crack in her voice- from the crying- before she pushed past Sakura and walked away from the shoot, her manager running after her panickedly.

Eizaki shot Sakura an apologetic look and she just sighed, rubbing her temples.

She just hoped that one day her brother would _grow up_.

* * *

Eizaki was _bored_. He was home alone while all of his sisters were elsewhere. Eimi had accepted her first solo singing job. Ema was on a field trip until late in the day. Even when it ended, she would be picked up by Sakura. Who was, by the way, modeling.

Eizaki would have gone with Sakura, but she had told him he couldn't come. Supposedly it was because the model she was working with was super important- and his type. Sakura had stopped trusting him after his third- or was it fourth?- relationship with her co-workers, all of which ended badly.

It wasn't his fault that they were all boring. If their personalities were as good as their looks, he wouldn't have gotten bored and broken up with them. There was only so much 'my hair' this and 'my clothes' that he could take until he snapped. He wished one of them had actually been good for more than their looks. Yet, it seemed that the only non-superficial girls were his sisters.

The doorbell rang and Eizaki stretched as he rose from the couch, moving to answer it. The second he opened the door, he found himself being tackled by a significantly shorter figure. The glimpse of pink gave him a pretty good idea of who that figure was. Eizaki attempted a step back to compensate, but ended up falling anyways.

"Zaki-chan!" Eizaki looked up to see a smiling Choeri on top of him, propped up by her elbows on his chest. He felt his heart thud in his chest for a second with some indiscernible emotion, but it was gone after a short moment.

"Choeri…" Eizaki saw her casual outfit of a knee-length light blue dress and a grey vest and was reminded of something. "Aren't you supposed to be on a field trip with Ema?"

"Yep!" Choeri cheered, ignoring- or just not even knowing- the fact that she was on top of him.

"...Then why are you here?" Eizaki questioned her, also disregarding their awkward position.

"I wanted to see you!"

Eizaki gave her a blank look before sighing and sitting up. As he sat up he picked Choeri up by the shoulders and placed her beside him. Choeri just acted like nothing was happening the entire time until he took his hands off her arms and proceeded to hug him.

"What are you doing?" Eizaki sighed again, but was secretly happy that he now had _someone_ to talk to for the day.

"Let's watch a movie!" Choeri cheered as she let him go and jumped up to her feet. Eizaki stared at her blankly for a second before shaking his head and standing up, smiling at her.

"Alright."

If Eizaki was expecting to just watch one or two movies then he had severely miscalculated and Choeri expressed excitement about one movie after the other. They must have watched five or six before Choeri had drifted off and passed out on his lap.

Eizaki stared down at her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. It was a look he was unused to, even if he knew he had seen a side of her most nobody else had the very first day they met. Still, she was usually so energetic, it was almost unsettling to see her so still. That was, until Eizaki had to dodge Choeri's fist as it stretched out before settling on his lap and tugging on the material of his jeans. Eizaki huffed at her before smiling. Turned out that Choeri was still Choeri, even in sleep.

Eizaki found his hand wandering to stroke her soft pink hair without his permission. While the back looked spiky, her short hair felt like feathers under his hand. His fingers went to run across her cheek when a voice interrupted.

"*AHEM*" Eizaki turned to the side to see Sakura standing by the door with Ema, her expression smug despite the obvious attempt to look disapproving.

Eizaki shot up from his seat on the couch, causing Choeri's head to fall off his lap. Said girl groaned as she woke up, her pink lashes fluttering as she woke up. When she did, she looked up at Eizaki with a pout.

"That was _mean_ , Zaki-chan!"

* * *

"What is this?" Eizaki turned away from his homework to look back at Sakura, who was holding up his lighter. He scowled at her, stood up, and snatched the lighter back from her, putting it into his pocket.

"Why were you going through my bag?" Eizaki snapped at his older sister as she stared down at him disapprovingly.

"Are you smoking?" Sakura questioned seriously.

"What the hell?" Eizaki growled at her. "Of course I'm not fucking smoking!" He yelled before letting out a shaky breath, trying to quell his anger. "What the hell kind of question is that? You know I would never smoke, Eimi has asthma."

"Do I?" Sakura questioned and Eizaki found himself glowering at her again as he ground his teeth, trying to keep calm. "You get in trouble at school, you date my co-workers, you don't come home until hours after your school has ended, and you get in fights all the time. I find a lighter in your bag...what am I supposed to think?" Eizaki clenched his fists before turning away from Sakura. He picked up his stuff and left for his room.

"Whatever." He scoffed.

"I thought you were getting better…" Eizaki paused as Sakura spoke, "but you're just an irresponsible, selfish brat." Eizaki walked upstairs, leaving Sakura feeling both guilty and annoyed.

Sakura had thought he was getting better, but she supposed that was a lost cause. Sakura hated how she had to act to him and she hated that he wouldn't step up and stop being so selfish.

* * *

 **So, there you have it. Start of the Eizaki Arc.**

 **Kid Eizaki is a jerk and Kid Sakura is kind of a nag, although that's understandable. My goal isn't to get you to hate him, but feel free to be a little bit pissed at him, I kind of feel that way and I know he's going to get better soon.**

 **Review?**


	41. Chapter 41 The Turning Point

Chapter 41 The Turning Point

 **(Four Years Ago)**

They were all frozen when Rintaro came home with a little girl at his side. She looked to be about eleven years old. She appeared to be foreign- the golden hair, tan skin, and turquoise eyes being a dead giveaway. They weren't all that surprised by the girl herself though, but rather her state.

The fact that it was obvious Rintaro had brought her to the hospital prior to coming home didn't make it any less concerning. The girl had small bruises littering her body, and one on her right wrist that made it look as if someone had grabbed it rather harshly. The most horrifying, though, was her left hand. It was covered in bandages from fingers to wrist.

Choeri was over today, so by all means the house should have been lively with chatter and laughter. Sakura wouldn't be scolding Eizaki while Choeri was over- making him seem like a saint with how nice he acted to her. Eimi wouldn't shoot him concerned looks. Ema would have someone her age to talk to...

The house was silent. All eyes rested in the form of the small- _broken_ \- girl. Red, amber, deep purple, and light brown all focused in on hollow turquoise.

Sakura was, unsurprisingly, the first to speak, "Hello." She walked over to the girl and knelt down to be only a bit below the girl's height. "I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled up at her. "What's your name?" The girl looked at her with her hollow eyes, but didn't answer.

"Her name is Re- err- _Kasai_." Rintaro answered for the girl. "She doesn't speak." He offered no further explanation, but the older kids in the room were able to infer that if she 'didn't' speak instead of _couldn't_ , then it was probably trauma related.

For a brief moment Eizaki saw his sister, bruised and hollow looking after their dad came home drunk. His teeth clenched and he felt anger bubble up in his chest, but the anger dimmed as a hand interlocked with his. Eizaki shifted his eyes to see Choeri give him a comforting smile before he turned his attention back to Kasai. Apple red faded to gold and amber faded to turquoise. Still, the anger, though lesser, didn't disappear completely.

* * *

It was with much effort and a lot of resistance that Sakura was able to convince Kasai to come with her to her photo shoot. Rintaro was gone again and she couldn't just leave the girl at home. Sure, it was possible to leave her home with Eizaki, but Kasai seemed a fair amount weary of him and Sakura didn't believe it would be a good idea under those circumstances. Unfortunately, Sakura also wasn't comfortable leaving Kasai to sit around with no supervision while she had her photoshoot. That was how Eizaki ended up coming with them, too.

"Who's this, Sakura-chan?" Arina asked as she smiled down at Kasai. Of course Arina immediately closed in on the girl. It was understandable, Kasai was adorable.

"This is Kasai." Sakura answered as she watched Arina's eyes just briefly brush over a bruise on her cheek. The majority of her injuries were covered by an oversized grey hoodie, black leggings and boots, and navy blue fingerless gloves. "She's my new sister." Sakura smiled down at Kasai, who stubbornly looked away to hide a very small twitch of the smile she was fighting, but Sakura caught it.

"She's sooo cute~!" Arina seemed to lose any semblance of composure as she gushed over the girl. Kasai cringed back.

Sakura quirked a smile, but it immediately faded from her face as she saw Eizaki flirting with yet _another_ model from her agency. Thankfully, it wasn't the girl she was working with today- a Japanese brunette named Ami. Still, it was the implication that made her eyes narrow into a glare and her expression form a scowl. Arina quickly noticed her and straightened.

"Uh oh." She spoke with a sigh. "That brother of yours just can't keep out of trouble, can he?" Her commentary just made Sakura's scowl deepen.

That was when she caught Kasai's expression out of the corner of her eye. Sakura's scowl faded into a slightly shocked look. Kasai's expression was utterly _disgusted_ and it was directed at _Eizaki_. Across the room, Eizaki's attention turned over to check on his sisters briefly, and he caught sight of the expression. Still, Kasai didn't look away, just held that look on Eizaki as his words faltered and the girl he was talking to gave him a concerned look.

Sakura's hand covered her mouth and Arina looked at her, confused. A small, slightly devious, smile took over her lips. Eizaki's ashamed expression made her feel guiltlessly _thrilled._ Finally, maybe her brother would correct his actions.

Sakura didn't even feel a twinge of pity for her brother. As far as she was concerned, this was payback.

* * *

Choeri's brows scrunched up into a concerned expression as Sakura spoke to her over the phone.

" **Please, can you look for him, Choeri? You're the only one who seems to be able to find him."**

"Of course, Kura-chan." Choeri answered. If Eizaki was missing, then he was likely at their tree, but it that was the case...what had gotten him so upset?

" **Thanks, Choeri. Just tell me when you find him?"**

"Sure."

That was where the conversation ended and Choeri immediately moved to find her bike. Once she got on she headed off in the direction of the park where their tree was.

Just as she'd thought, there Eizaki was. He sat up against the tree with a pinched expression, white-pink petals stuck in his auburn hair. His fingers ran over a lighter sitting in his hand. He looked troubled.

Choeri set her bike against the ground and walked over to him. She stood for a couple of moments, waiting to see if he'd look up at her. When he didn't, Choeri sat down next to him. She left no space between them, but Eizaki still didn't face her. Choeri sighed mentally before grinning. She then stretched out over Eizaki's lap, stomach up so she could face him.

Eizaki jolted with an angry, "Hey!" Choeri just grinned up at him before her expression faded into a concerned one.

"What's wrong Zaki-chan?" Choeri questioned him. Eizaki stared down at her before standing up, letting Choeri fall off of him with an, "Oof!"

Eizaki stood, staring off into space as Choeri propped herself up against the tree. When it became clear that Eizaki wasn't going to answer, Choeri gripped his wrist and tugged. Eizaki yelped and attempted to steady himself, but fell back against the tree, groaning as his head bumped against it.

"Seriously?" He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, his other hand still gripping the lighter. He finally turned to face Choeri and she smiled at him, concern still on her face.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Choeri questioned. Eizaki turned his head away from her and there was a moment of silence before he answered her.

"I think Kasai hates me." He sighed.

Choeri wouldn't deny that. She had seen how Kasai looked at Eizaki with constant disgust. Even after Sakura had gotten her to talk, she refused to say a word to Eizaki. Even after they had become friends, Kasai left the room the second Eizaki appeared. It would have been funny if Choeri hadn't noticed Eizaki's hurt expression he wore each time. Part of Choeri thought that Eizaki was just so used to everything working out for him without even trying. It wouldn't work that way with Kasa-chan. Eizaki would have to be prepared to work for her approval. Of course, it was _Eizaki_ so _trying_ hadn't yet occurred to him. That was what Choeri was there for, after all.

"Have you ever thought that maybe something needs to _change_ if you want her approval?" Choeri questioned him and Eizaki turned to her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"If you're really so concerned with Kasa-chan's opinion," Choeri spoke, "then you should be willing to change something. What does Kasa-chan hate so much about you?"

Eizaki's eyes widened in realization and Choeri gave herself a mental pat on the back. Eizaki's hands stopped messing with the lighter and Choeri's attention was drawn towards it. She had seen it quite a few times, but she had never really asked about it.

"Is that important?" Choeri found herself asking, her eyes stuck on the small black lighter.

Eizaki suddenly stood up, Choeri's eyes shifting to his face with the motion. He was turned away so she couldn't see his expression. He walked over to a trash can and held it over.

"Not really." He said and let the lighter fall into the trash can with a dull THUNK.

* * *

"Mi-chan, what was that lighter that Eizaki always carried around? Was it important?"

"Lighter? Oh! Yeah, it was...it was our...dad's..."

"It must have been really important, then?"

"Important...? Maybe."

 _'Destructive? Definitely.'_

* * *

 **I just realized that I accidentally replaced chapter 32 with the chapter 32 from my other story, it's fixed now. Sorry to anyone who saw that.**

 **Anyway, good on Kasai for making Eizaki realize he was being a jerk.**

 **Eizaki threw away his dad's lighter, I'll let you come to your own conclusions about what that meant.**

 **I just realized that I didn't have Kasai talk at all in this chapter. Not a single line of dialogue.**

 **One more chapter of flashbacks before they're done.**

 **Review?**


	42. Chapter 42 Monster

Chapter 42 Monster

 **(Three years ago)**

Eizaki had made his effort to win Kasai over by severely toning down his dating habits. He no longer dated the models Sakura worked with and those girls that he did date- while they _were_ still his same type- he stayed with longer and let down easier. As a result, not only did Kasai warm up to him, but he and Sakura fought less, Eimi and Ema were happier, and he spent more time with Choeri.

Everything had been as good as it could be until one of Sakura's photo shoots. That was where Eizaki met _her_.

She was tall and curvy, with light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was gorgeous, that much was glaringly obvious to him. Part of him was just praying from the moment he saw her that she wouldn't be the model his sister was working with. That hope was shattered when Sakura walked over to her and hugged the girl in a friendly gesture.

"Eizaki." Kasai spoke up from beside him. He looked down at her. She was a couple inches taller now and all of her wounds had healed, but her hands were still covered up with fingerless gloves. "You're not planning on…?"

Eizaki looked at her in confusion for a moment before her meaning dawned on him and he waved his hands frantically in protest, "No, no, no, no, no! I wouldn't- I promised Sakura- you have nothing to worry about." Eizaki's frantic speech had calmed by the end into a reassurance. Kasai have him a stare before giving a single nod, which Eizaki took as his sign that he could finally breathe.

Of course, Sakura just had to bring the girl over to him to introduce her, as she always did with any model she worked with that was even remotely his type. He had a feeling that this was his older sister's way of getting back at him for all the problems he'd caused her the past few years. No, it was _definitely_ her way of getting back at him.

"This is my brother Eizaki Hinata and my sister Kasai Hinata." Sakura introduced them to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you, Eizaki-san. My name is Hallie Myka." She smiled at Eizaki and Sakura gave her an odd look for a moment, but Eizaki didn't seem to notice, while Kasai gave the girl a hard stare.

"Hari-san?" Eizaki questioned while simultaneously testing out her first name. She giggled in response.

"It must be hard to pronounce, right?" She gave a closed-lipped smile. "You don't have to use san with me, either."

"Then I'll ask that you return the favor." Eizaki smiled charmingly back at her. Kasai tugged on his sleeve, bringing his attention over to her.

"You said we'd get ice cream before picking up Ema today." Kasai reminded him.

"Oh, right." Eizaki turned briefly to Hallie. "It was nice meeting you, Hari-chan."

Kasai seemed to be the only one who caught the glare Hallie shot at her. She pointedly ignored it.

* * *

" _Annoying little bitch."_

" _What, Hari-chan?"_

" _Nothing."_

* * *

Eizaki was walking Ema home from school when he unexpectedly ran into a certain blonde.

"Eizaki, how nice that we ran into each other again." Hallie smiled sweetly at him as she walked over.

"Yeah." Oh, he was ecstatic. He couldn't believe his luck. "I would have never guessed you lived around here."

"Lived? Oh, no. I'm only renting while I do some modeling her in Japan." She batted her eyelashes at Eizaki. "I'm from America."

"Oh, that's cool." Eizaki smiled back at her, but suddenly realized he still had Ema with him. He cringed a bit at how he had just forgotten about his own sister. "This is my other little sister, Ema." Eizaki introduced.

"Oh, hello Ema." Hallie smiled- insincerely, but Eizaki didn't seem to notice- at her.

"He-hello, Hari-san." Ema greeted back hesitantly. Eizaki gave his sister a confused look. Ema was generally cheerful, if a little shy, but her hesitance was uncharacteristic.

"Well, we should get going." Eizaki said, but Hallie's hand grabbed his wrist and she smiled up at him.

"Not so fast, why don't I treat you both to ice cream?" Hallie offered. "That sounds good," She looked down at Ema and questioned, "right?"

Eizaki looked to Ema for approval and said girl nodded with a slightly uneasy smile, "Sure, thank you Hari-san."

If her brother was happy, then she would be too. Eizaki clearly liked this girl and- despite the feelings of uneasiness she felt towards her- she seemed nice. Ema;s uneasy smile turned genuine as Eizaki smiled back at her.

"It's settled, then." Hallie beamed at them and began dragging Eizaki off to an ice cream stand, Ema falling slightly behind.

"Yeah, I can pay, through." Eizaki said and Hallie was almost too eager to accept.

As Eizaki ordered their ice cream, Hallie talked with Ema on a park bench. The brunette girl seemed to get more and more uncomfortable by the second until Eizaki showed up with their ice cream.

"I-I think I'll go eat over there." Ema stuttered and Eizaki gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure, Ema?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, Eizaki-nii."

* * *

" _Listen up little girl, I can put up with you if you don't get in my way. However, if you_ do _then I promise I can make your live miserable. After all, I'll be your dear older brother's girlfriend soon. Are we clear, brat?"_

" _Eizaki-nii wouldn-"_

" _I'm sorry, was I not clear enough? Pretty soon he won't care whatever the hell happens to you. I'm trying to be civil to you."_

" _I don't think-"_

" _Stubborn little girl. You just keep yapping on, don't you? You're being a nuisance and your brother would agree with me. Don't you think he was annoyed to have to ask your approval to stay?"_

" _..."_

" _You only get in his way. All you are is a worthless little brat."_

* * *

"Geez, how many sisters do you have?" Hallie joked as she ran into Eizaki and Eimi at the mall.

"I have three adopted sisters, and this is my twin, Eimi." Eizaki answered with an amused smile/

"Twins? But she looks so much younger." Hallie giggled.

"I think I'll leave now." Eimi spoke up and Eizaki gave her a confused look.

"What? You don't need to leave, Eimi." Eizaki assured before turning to Hallie. "You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not!" Hallie assured with an insincere smile at Eimi. "I don't mind at all! I'd love to get to know Eizaki's twin."

"Oh? That's so nice of you, Hari-chan!" Eimi's exaggerated cheerfulness drew a curious look from Eizaki. "I really do have to go, though...maybe next time."

As Eimi was about to pass Hallie, she stopped. The two had a short conversation so quiet that Eizaki hard nothing but a bunch of incoherent mumbles. Hallie kept a smile on her face the whole time, though, so he heard nothing of it.

"Goodbye, Hari-chan!" Eimi cheered and left.

"Why don't we go get lunch, Eizaki? You'll treat me, right?" Hallie smiled sweetly at him.

"Your wish is my command, Hari-chan."

* * *

 _"Ema told me what you said."_

 _"Oh? Is that so?"_

 _"It is. Don't think you're getting anywhere with my brother. If he ever caught wind of your actions you'd be just another past dating mistake in no time."_

 _"Let me tell you a secret, little girl. All men leave their families for a woman eventually. Your brother is no different."_

 _"Maybe, but not for a bitch like you. Just ask him about Choeri some time, you'll see."_

 _"Ha! You call me out, but I wonder how disappointing it must be when people find out who you are under that sweet exterior."_

 _"..."_

 _"At least I'm not a disappointment to everyone around me."_

 _"Goodbye, Hari-chan!"_

* * *

Eizaki was a bit disappointed when Sakura had told him she was working with Hallie _again_. It seemed like it was working out to be a more permanent thing and all hope he had that he might get a chance with the blonde was slowly dwindling.

He saw Hallie say something to Sakura. Concern swept over him as he saw Sakura's smile slip off her face. Usually his sister was so focused while modeling. He wondered if Hallie had given her some bad news or something.

Hallie walked over to him with a smile on her face, "Treat me to coffee, Eizaki?" He nodded at her, but shot a concerned look at a blank-faced Sakura.

"...Yeah." Eizaki answered distractedly. Hallie drew his attention back to her again as she looped her arm through his. She smiled up at him and Eizaki smiled back, momentarily forgetting about Sakura's sudden change.

* * *

 _"I've heard your brother's quite a player."_

 _"I think I can trust him to stay away from you."_

 _"No man can be trusted to stay away from a pretty girl. He'll abandon you for me."_

 _"...What?"_

 _"Just like everyone else...right? Hey, does it hurt to be left behind?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I'll bet it does."_

* * *

"Sakura?" Eizaki spoke hesitantly as he walked into the kitchen. Sakura was making soup, but her bangs still rested in front of her eye. It was like it was a constant insecurity.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered, giving him a curious look with her visible eye.

"I know I said I wouldn't date-" Eizaki started, but Sakura held her hand up to stop him. She gave him a troubled expression.

"You're not...dating Hallie... _are_ you?" Sakura questioned. Eizaki glossed over her distraught tone.

"No, actually." Eizaki responded. Sakura relaxed, but tended again at his next words. "I was just about to ask your permission."

"...My permission?" Sakura questioned in a breathless tone. "No."

Eizaki froze, "No?"

"No." Sakura repeated with a stern look. "No, you can't date her."

"You're kidding?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Seriously?!" Eizaki growled. "I've been doing everything you ask and this one thing-"

"It isn't about that!" Sakura yelled. "Look, Hari isn't good for you!"

"Oh, and you would know?! Last I checked, you're not exactly an expert on good relationships!"

"..." Sakura gave Eizaki a hurt look.

"I'm done listening to what you say." Eizaki said and walked right out the front door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

 _"Hari-chan, will you go out with me?"_

 _"I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

 **Geez, I really have created a monster. Just when things are getting better, Hari-chan comes in and ruins everything.**

 **Sorry if you guys are getting tired of the flashbacks, they're not quite done yet. I have some stuff to set up.**

 **Review?**


	43. Chapter 43 Fatal Attraction

Chapter 43 Fatal Attraction

 **(Three Years Ago)**

If you asked Kasai, her Nii-san's new girlfriend was a snake. Kasai had never seen such a fake smile in her life and she had only met one person who disgusted her more. Still, she had faith that Eizaki would soon come to his senses about his wolf in model's clothing soon enough. Just so long as she didn't have to be around her.

"Damn, I forgot..." Eizaki sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What?" Kasai questioned him.

"I just forgot something in the car, but I can't leave you here alone." Eizaki gritted his teeth at the dilemma.

"I can watch her."

Kasai mentally groaned as she heard Hallie's voice chime in. Then she switched to mentally gagging when her brother kissed Hallie and smiled at her adoringly,

"You're totally the best. I'll be back in a few minutes." Eizaki said and wasted no time in rushing out.

Hallie turned to her with an obviously fake smile and spoke, "So, what do you want to do, Kasai-chan?"

"Don't use that act on me." Kasai responded to her with a scowl. "You might have Eizaki fooled, but not me."

"Oh well," Hallie's smile dropped into a condescending smirk, "I don't need _you_ to like me."

"Oh?" Kasai drawled before smirking back. "You underestimate how much my brother cares about his family."

"I don't know about that." Hallie sneered.

" _Hallie_?" An obviously _not_ Japanese person questioned and said model turned while bringing her fake smile back onto her face.

" _Dillon!"_ Hallie greeted him back as she gave him a hug, which he returned.

" _I haven't seen you in a year. You didn't tell me you'd be modeling in Japan!"_ Kasai squinted as she struggled to figure out what they were saying- she spoke two languages, but not one of them was English. Then, the guy turned his attention to her. _"Wow, who is this Hallie?"_

An unsettling smirk settled on Hallie's face as she answered, _"She's a new model. Adorable, isn't she?"_

" _She is."_ The man answered and took a step towards Kasai, causing her to stiffen.

" _What hairstyle do you think would suit her, Dillon?"_

"Go away." Kasai whispered, barely audible.

" _Let's see…"_ The man seemed to muse and he knelt down to Kasai's height.

"Go away." Kasai said as she shook a bit, the man gave her a confused look, but otherwise didn't respond. "Go away!" Kasai shouted as he moved his hand towards her. His hand touched her hair and she froze.

 _You're hair smells sweet, nothing like the salty smell of the ocean. Amorous._

"GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kasai shouted and slapped his hand away, tripping as she stepped back. The guy was so shocked that he backed up, panickedly excusing himself and walking quickly away. She stared up in fear from her new position on the floor while Hallie smirked down at her.

"Kasai?" Eizaki's voice came in. "Is she alright?" He questioned as he knelt down beside her.

"I don't know what happened." Hallie answered with a worried- fake- expression. Fake tears sprung to her eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I did." Eizaki stood back up and hugged Hallie.

"It's fine. It isn't your fault." Eizaki comforted her. Kasai looked at Hallie. Hallie smirked and mouthed an, 'I told you so'.

* * *

"Zaki-chan?"

Eizaki looked up from Hallie to see Choeri blinking owlishly at him from a few feet away. He was on a date with Hallie- they were currently sitting outside a cafe- when the very familiar voice of Choeri called out to him.

"...Choeri?" Eizaki questioned incredulously.

"Choeri?" Hallie questioned, also looking at the pink-haired girl. She looked her up and down. "This- this is Choeri?"

"Ano...who is this Zaki-chan?" Choeri asked, her ruby eyes meeting Hallie's crystal blue.

"Oh!" Eizaki exclaimed, getting over his surprise and standing. He motioned to Hallie, "This is Hari Mika." He terribly botched her American name, but instead of laughing like most would have, Hallie just continued staring at Choeri. "Hari-chan, this is Choeri."

A smile touched Hallie's lips and Choeri eyed it wearily, "Why don't you sit with us, Choeri-chan?" She offered _politely_.

"I'm not sure…" Choeri looked over to Eizaki, but relaxed upon seeing his smile. "Alright."

Hallie's stare had turned into a glare, but Eizaki didn't seem to notice. Choeri sat down with them, sparing a barely noticeable confused glance at Hallie before turning to Eizaki.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Zaki-chan." Choeri gave him a sly grin.

"Wh-what?" Eizaki choked. "N-no. I mean...Hari and I aren't really-"

"Oh?" Hari questioned with an annoyed look.

"What? I mean- we are-"

"You are dating her?" Choeri questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Waiter!" Eizaki squeaked- as close as he could get to a squeak at least- out. The waiter came over, looking to Choeri and Hallie before giving a pitying look at Eizaki. "Do you want something, Choeri?"

"Chocolate cake, please." Choeri smiled at the waiter, causing him to blush before writing it down.

"Sure thing." The waiter answered with a slightly dazed look on his face. That was the charm of Choeri's smile, Eizaki supposed.

"I swear I could have just ordered for you." Eizaki chuckled. "Seriously, you're like Choko Girl."

"Choko Girl?" Both Choeri and Hallie spoke, but Hallie's was an enraged murmur that was overlooked with Choeri's surprised voice.

"Yep, if you get to call me nicknames all the time then I should get to call you Choko." Eizaki smiled fondly at her while Choeri puffed out her cheeks. He didn't notice Hallie's jealous glare.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I had to take Ema with us today," Eizaki apologized to Hallie, "Sakura had a really big photo shoot and she was already having to take Kasai with her. Of course, Eimi had a job today, too...If Sakura had her way I wouldn't even be here." Eizaki laughed nervously.

"It's fine." Hallie said graciously with a smile. Then she spoke again with an undefinable look in her eyes, "Sakura doesn't approve of us?"

"Not even a little bit." Eizaki snorted, looking down with teeth clenched. "She doesn't think you're 'good' for me." Eizaki looked back up at Hallie with a small smile. "I don't care what she says, though." Eizaki leaned in and gave Hallie a peck on the lips. "I like you, Hari-chan."

"Like?" Hallie smirked sensually at him and slid her arms around Eizaki's neck slowly, gently raking her nails over his shoulders. "Is that all?" Eizaki leaned down to kiss her. Their lips were inches apart when a voice interrupted.

"Eizaki-nii-san." Eimi spoke and Eizaki practically jumped away from Hallie's embrace.

"What's wrong, Ema?" Eizaki questioned worriedly. "You couldn't find the ice cream stand?" Ema shook her head. Eizaki turned to Hallie, "I'll be back in a minute." With that, Ema was left alone with Hallie.

Ema chanced a look at said girl, who glared mutinously in return. Ema resisted the urge to flinch away and instead tried her best to glare back. She ended up with a non-threatening look that resembled disapproval more than anything else. Ema _did_ disapprove, though, of Hallie. It wasn't exactly because of what she had said to her, although it certainly hurt, but because Ema believed that her nii-san deserved better. He deserved someone who loved him and his siblings and who treated them all well and didn't go behind his back- _someone like Choeri_.

"What's your problem, brat? You don't expect me to believe you couldn't find the ice cream stand." Hallie hissed, nodding her head to the obviously _in sight_ stand just across the clearing of the park. Then, Ema really did flinch as Hallie reached out and gripped her hair- _painfully_. "Listen up," Hallie hissed in her ear, tugging Ema's hair hard enough to make her wince. " _Stay out of my way_ or-" Hallie yanked Ema's hair and she let out a pained sound. Hallie held _way more than a few strands_ of Ema's hair up to her face, "I'll rip the rest of it out." Hallie discarded the strands on the ground over by the leaves and walked over to Eizaki, who smiled at her as he was handed their ice creams- _Ema wasn't hungry anymore._

She clutched her head in pain.

* * *

"Eizaki." It was Kasai's voice, Eizaki could tell that much without even needing to look. He turned around nonetheless, not doing so would have been rude.

"You sound like you have something to say." Eizaki cracked an amused half-smile.

"I do." Kasai confirmed, grabbing Eizaki's hand and tugging him to sit down next to her on the ground. Eizaki did as he was non-verbally commanded and looked at her expectantly. "I think you're fooling yourself." Kasai stated.

"With what?" Eizaki gave a small huff of laughter at her ambiguity, but he was less amused at her next sentence.

"With Hallie."

"Not you, too." Eizaki groaned, but tried to keep himself from lashing out.

"You don't like her, not really." Kasai explained. Eizaki was ready to protest, but stopped at her next words, "You're only dating her because you're afraid of dating Cho-tan."

"Wha-I'm no- Choko is-"

"I get that you aren't going to admit it, but I hope you can eventually be honest with yourself." Kasai finished the conversation by getting up and walking away.

"Me...liking...Choko?"

' _Impossible...I only think of her as a friend..._ right _?'_

* * *

"Eizaki-nii asked me to tell you he couldn't make it to see you today." Eimi said, fake cheerfulness dropped and any real cheerfulness nonexistent in Hallie's presence. Hallie raised a brow at her, but her rage was conveyed in an obvious tightening of her jaw and narrowing of her eyes.

"And he sent _you_ to tell me?" Hallie questioned bitterly.

"We're twins." Eimi offered, but wouldn't show the sight offense at the insinuation that her brother wouldn't trust her enough to bring a message to Hallie. "No matter how much I hate _you_ , Eizaki-nii is my brother." Eimi stared fiercely into Hallie's narrowed eyes. "I would _never_ let him down."

"Ha!" Hallie let out a condescending laugh before scowling at her. "Loyal. All of you are so god damned loyal. He's going to leave you all for me, eventually." A cruel smirk split across her face, "You'll see."

A look of realization come over Eimi's face and the words she spoke next successfully wiped Hallie's smirk off her face, "Oh, so you met Choeri then?"

"You all think too highly of her!" Hallie seethed, all her prior sureness disappearing into annoyance. "She'd just a little girl, she's hardly pretty, and she looks and acts ridiculous!"

It was Eimi's turn to smirk. She didn't like people using her brother and that's exactly what Hallie was doing. She was just using Eizaki for her power trip. She thought she could win him over and make him disregard his family and Hallie felt _glorious_ about it.

"Eizaki-nii loves her, though." Eimi stated surely. "Love wins over all."

Eimi watched as Hallie's face went blank and she turned around. Hallie seemed to shuffle through her pockets and pull out a couple of unidentifiable objects. It wasn't until Eimi heart a small snap followed by a crackling sound that she began to ask, "What are you-"

Her question was cut off when Hallie turned back around and blew a puff of smoke in her face. Eimi didn't even have a chance to close her mouth as her eyes widened and she began to cough violently.

Eimi dropped to the ground, both because of her coughing and to dig through her bag for her inhaler. It took a moment before she found it through her blurred vision, she was wheezing by then. She pressed it to her mouth and took a sharp inhale of the spray.

"Stay out of my way." She vaguely heard Hallie say as said girl walked off, leaving Eimi to catch her breath on the ground, staring in horror at the discarded cigarette still letting off a small line of smoke only a couple feet away.

* * *

Sakura had always known Hallie's manipulative nature, but it hadn't been a problem. They were colleagues and she and Hallie always worked together well. It hadn't bothered her how Hallie manipulated those around her to get ahead, just so long as it wasn't directed at her or her family.

Then Hallie turned her interest to Eizaki.

Of course, Sakura couldn't say anything without risking losing the newfound peace between her and Eizaki. Who knew, maybe Hallie _wasn't_ manipulating her brother. She'd held that hope until Hallie had decided to provoke her.

Sakura knew it was her intention to alienate them from Eizaki. When Sakura had told Eizaki that she didn't approve of him dating Hallie, she had unwittingly done Hallie's work for her. Eizaki refused to even talk to her now, but she'd have been damned if she let her brother- pain in the ass as he could be- get caught in Hallie's games.

That was why, when Sakura ran into Hallie at the refreshments table, she was less than pleased.

"No 'hello' for your brother's girlfriend?" Hallie questioned with faked disappointment that Sakura knew better than to believe. Sakura could tell that beneath her act, Hallie was pleased.

"I know better than to think this whole thing is anything more than a passing fancy." Sakura stated coolly.

Hallie smirked at her, "I'm serious this time, Sakura-chan. It's not often that a boy can stand on even ground with me."

Sakura smirked back, "Oh, no. I meant a passing fancy for _him_."

Hallie's smirk faltered, but it came back with an edge of cruelty. Sakura watched cautiously as Hallie dipped her fingers into her cup of water...and then Sakura cringed back as Hallie flicked the droplets into her eyes.

It initially stung, of course, but logically she knew it wasn't harmful. _Logically_.

Sakura stumbled back as her eye, the covered one, began to burn with the memory of when she was blinded. The bottle was sprayed into her eye and it _burned_. It burned so _bad_ , it was like _fire_.

She felt herself fall to the ground as she gripped her covered eye, already having blinked away the water in her visible eye.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Hallie asked in a faux concerned voice as she leaned down to kneel in front of Sakura. "You should be more careful," The barely noticeable curl of Hallie's lips had Sakura resisting the urge to scramble back away from her, "we wouldn't want you to get more than water in your eye."

* * *

 **It may seem like Hallie is using things she couldn't possibly know about to manipulate them, but that's not actually the case. In Kasai's case, Hallie picked up on her discomfort, for Ema it was purely physical threats, for Eimi it was Eizaki's information, and for Sakura, Hallie had picked up on some tells over her modeling jobs with her.**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while and for the over-abundance of flashback chapters. This is the last purely flashback chapter, I promise.**

 **Review?**


	44. Chapter 44 How (NOT) Nice To See You

Chapter 44 How (NOT) Nice To See You Again

 **(Three Years Ago)**

Eizaki came home and was surprised to see all of his sisters sitting down at the table, speaking in harsh whispers. Sakura was the first to notice him.

"Eizaki." Sakura spoke and all of his sisters suspiciously ceased whispering and looked t him with a mixture of guilt and caution. Sakura's expression stayed steady with determination. Well, Eizaki was intrigued.

"What is this," Eizaki joked, "an intervention?" He honestly hadn't been anticipating the cringes of guilt from all his sisters except for Sakura. "No way." Eizaki breathed out in disbelief. He had thought everything was going well. He'd already stopped his rebellious behavior, what could this be about?

"You should sit down, Eizaki-nii." Eimi spoke tentatively, an edge of guilt that made Eizaki himself feel guilty. She was his _twin_ , nothing she could have to tell him should make her feel that guilty. Eizaki sat down, but no one seemed to know what to say.

Finally, Kasai broke the silence. "Eizaki, we need to talk to you about Hallie." The guilt suddenly made sense to him, but his twin and younger sisters' presences made Eizaki resist lashing out like he would with Sakura.

"Look, I know you guys don't like her-"

"Eizaki-nii-san," It was, surprisingly, Ema who interrupted him, "just listen to what we have to say."

It was rare for Ema to make a request, so he listened, His face drained further of color that more they spoke, By the time the 'intervention' was over, the half-moons carved into his palms by his clenched fists reflected the boiling anger in his stomach, but no outward reaction could ever capture his guilt.

* * *

 **(Current Time)**

It was fairly early in the morning and everyone was at home- even Subaru and Iori, who had both found the time to visit out-of-the-blue. Most of them were down in the living room chatting, but a few were scattered in either the kitchen or the halls. Eizaki was also chatting in the room with some of the brothers he- somewhat- got along with when the door rang.

"I'll get it." Ema offered kindly. Of course, Yusuke immediately jumped up and offered to get it instead.

"I can-"

"Don't bother yourself." Kasai grumbled, moving to stand up. The way both Hikaru and Fuuto looked at her like she would break any minute didn't go unnoticed and Kasai gritted her teeth while Louis looked at his brothers with a confused expression.

"Doesn't your head still hurt, Kasai-chan~?" Hikaru teased in an attempt to get her to sit back down and Kasai scowled at him.

"You guys…" Sakura sighed as she also got up. Tsubaki and Natsume stood up simultaneously and both gave each other slight glares. Sakura rubbed her temples as she sat back down to hopefully avoid a conflict and Iori gave her a concerned look.

"Sakura-san?"

"I'm fine."

"I can just-" Both Eimi and Azusa spoke at once, but ended up bumping against each other- as they had been sitting beside each other anyway. Eimi blushed bright red as she fell into his chest and Azusa would probably have cringed at the glares Kaname, Subaru, and Ukyo sent his way if he weren't also busy blushing.

"Geez," Eizaki spoke up, "I'll do it!" then he mumbled as he walked to the door, "Can't anything happen in this house without drama attached?"

The knob was turned and Eizaki had absolutely no idea of the metaphorical monster waiting for him behind the door. When he did open it and he caught sight of the blonde hair and crystal blue eyes full of a cold kind of amusement, he was already doomed. Eizaki froze on the spot and she took the moment to press a finger to Eizaki's chest with a sultry smile.

"Eizaki, Eizaki…" She trailed off as she ran her finger down his chest to his waistline before stopping and pushing past him to stand inside. "After you so cruelly broke up with me I never even got a _call_ , were you really going for a clean break?"

Eizaki turned to face her, his eyes roaming over her without his permission. She was only a couple of inches below his height with a significantly curvy figure. Her light blonde hair was curly-wavy and went down to her mid-back. Her medium tone skin was still seemingly flawless and her eyes were still cold and unreasonable.

"You haven't changed, Hari-san." Eizaki said and the girl turned around with a close-lipped and so obviously insincere smile at him.

"San? Oh Eizaki, I thought we were closer than that." She spoke as her smile turned fox-like but her lips stayed pursed. Eizaki thought it was misleading, at least when Choeri was being tricky she gave him a full-fledged grin to let him know.

"Eizaki, Who was at the-" It was Sakura who came into the room first and her face slipped into one of horrified shock as she caught sight of Hallie. "...door." Sakura finished her sentence with a barely audible breath of a word.

"HEY EIZAKI, WHO WAS-" Kasai's unreasonably loud voice was completely lost as she also caught sight of the girl. Her expression turned quickly from surprise to disgust.

"Kasai…?" Ema questioned cautiously as she also walked over to the space, surprised by the abrupt end to her sister's shouting. Her reaction to Hallie was more of a cringe followed immediately by her turning away.

"Eizaki-nii, wha-" Eimi was the last to answer and the second se caught sight of Hallie, an uncharacteristic glare took over her features. "What is she doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I didn't invite her!" Eizaki said in immediate defense, like he was being accused of a great crime. The collective negative reactions making him increasingly displeased with the whole situation and Hallie's overall presence.

Finally, it seemed that the shouting had caught the brothers' attention, because they all began to walk into the room at that moment. Of course, save for a few dense ones, it didn't take them long to figure out from Sakura's horror, Kasai's disgust, Ema's displeasure, and Eimi's coldness that Hallie was _not_ a friend.

"What is this, a harem or something?" Hallie questioned with amusement as she looked around at the brothers.

No one made a comment. Perhaps because the heavy atmosphere between the Hinata siblings and Hallie outweighed any possible awkwardness that could have surfaced. None of the brothers seemed to know what to do, either. It was clear that there was bad blood between the Hinatas and Hallie, but they didn't even know the half of it.

"Hari-san, I think you should leave." Sakura spoke, working through her horror, but obviously still on edge with the other girl's presence. Hallie's eyes flicked over to her and a sly smile curled on her lips.

"Sakura-chan, how nice to see you again." Another scan of Sakura's face had Hallie's eyes catching on her blind one. "I see you decided to cut your bangs." A twitch of Sakura's hand made her compulsion to cover it up obvious.

"How about this." It was Kasai who spoke this time, covering up her disgust with a face smile and deceptively courteous tone, drawing some surprise from the brothers. "Instead of suggesting you leave, I'll just tell you." Suddenly the fake smile and tone was gone and Kasai gave a glare that was the embodiment phrase 'if looks could kill'. "LEAVE."

Hallie's gaze turned to Kasai and this time Hallie didn't bother with the smile, only giving a cold look as she said, "I'm surprised you can even stand to be in a room with so many men. I wonder what made the difference?" The obvious color drain in Kasai's complexion and slight shaking as she obviously resisted taking a step back brought Hallie's smirk to her face once again.

"Hari-san," It was Ema who tried next in a voice that tried to be firm, but the shaking was obvious, "I think it would be better if you just-"

"Actually speaking up, Ema-chan?" Hallie gasped in mock surprise before giving the girl a cruel smirk. "Or do you just like all the male attention?" It was obvious the insinuation made Ema both uncomfortable and upset as her eyes turned glassy and she looked away from Hallie.

"I agree with Kasai." Eimi said in a cool tone. "All politeness and manners are useless when speaking to you. Leave, Hari." The coldness in Eimi's tone and expression was definitely uncharacteristic, and a few surprised looks were thrown her way at the change.

"Eimi-chan." Hallie smirked at her, but was clearly a bit more troubled by her than any of the other sisters. "Are you sure it's fine to drop your act, I must admit, it's a bit... _disappointing_." Hallie enunciated the word and waited for Eimi's reaction.

Eimi kept a blank face, walking over to Hallie with calm strides. Hallie eyed her cautiously, slight surprise at her lack of response to the taunt slipping onto her features. Eimi stopped in front of Hallie and glared contemptuously up at her. In any other moment, the height difference between Eimi and Hallie would have been comedic if the tension and hatred in the air wasn't so thick it was almost tangible, both on Hallie and Eimi's part.

A smirk that would have looked odd on Eimi's face if it wasn't so clearly equally hateful and horrifying spread over her lips and in a low voice she calmly said, "Those taunts were pretty desperate. Seriously, I'm surprised you didn't show up here in a pink wig and red contacts with how desperate you are."

Hallie's controlled expression filled with fury and she raised her hand to slap Eimi, who held her ground. Suddenly her hand was caught and her eyes widened as she turned to face a very angry Eizaki.

"I won't _ever_ let you touch one of my sisters again." He gritted out, letting go of her arm. "You've overstayed your welcome, Hari-san." Then, he gave Hallie a glare that made her recoil. " _Leave_ , before I'm forced to revisit my policy on hitting girls."

"I-" Hallie spoke, a surprised look on her face before she dropped her head, her hair shadowing her features as she clenched her jaw and gritted out, "You're going to regret this." Hallie turned around and dashed out, her parting glare focused on Eimi as if saying, 'this is all your fault'. The door slammed shut behind her- closed by Eizaki, not Hallie.

"That girl." Eizaki clenched his fists, shaking. It took his sisters a few seconds to realize it was from guilt, not anger. "I-I'm sorry. Hallie- she was a mistake and I never should have gotten involved with her. It shouldn't _be_ like this. It's all my-"

His words were cut off when Eimi crashed into him with a hug, wrapping her arms around him as best she could. Eizaki froze, eyes going wide.

"It isn't your fault, Eizaki." Eimi assured, lifting her head to look up at him. "You didn't know about Hallie. You _couldn't_ have known." Eimi turned her head to look back at her sisters. "Right?"

"I know you wouldn't have stayed with her if I said something earlier, Eizaki-nii." Ema spoke first, her voice steady at first before it wavered, "I was just scared of...of messing things up for you."

Yusuke's gaze shifted over to Ema, feeling that her fear of messing things up extended to more than just her brother's past relationship. Did Ema feel that way about them? When his brothers had been trying to date her and she had always told them she only wanted a family. Had she been afraid that she was messing things up then, too? A quick glance away from Ema to look at his brothers' faces showed they were thinking the same. They must have made it so hard for Ema, if that had been how she was feeling.

"Never." Eizaki assured strongly. "Ema, you've _never_ messed _anything_ up for me or _anyone_ in this family."

The relieved tears that welled up in Ema's eyes and small happy smile assured Eizaki and his gaze flicked over to Kasai, as did Eimi's.

"Kasai?" Eimi questioned.

Kasai's face was still drained of color, but she wasn't shaking anymore. She looked up from where she had been staring at the floor, her eyes meeting Eizaki's. For a second, he saw that broken little girl again and for a second after that, he saw the terrified expression Kasai had after that one time he'd left Hallie to watch over her. Eizaki automatically knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"It's fine, Kasai." Eizaki spoke softly.

"I-I'm sorry." Kasai let out a sob.

Hikaru, Fuuto, and Louis all looked like they wanted to step forward to comfort her. None of them entirely used to seeing her so vulnerable. They step in didn't, though. It was a moment they couldn't intrude on. It was a family moment, and no matter that they technically _were_ , those weren't their intentions towards her. Part of them felt that it just wouldn't have been right because of that.

Lastly, Eizaki turned his eyes to Sakura. Sakura met his eyes without hesitation.

"I warned you about her." She spoke, no mercy in her voice. "You didn't listen." There was no assurance that despite those facts, it was all fine. Nothing except that reprimand.

"I understand." Eizaki nodded, solemn, but understanding.

Natsume, Tsubaki, Masaomi, and Iori were all surprised by her answer. They had never seen Sakura be anything but understanding and caring towards all of her siblings. Instead of thinking badly of her, it just made them wonder exactly how bad it had to have gotten between Sakura and Eizaki for her to not automatically forgive him for what happened. Then, they were thrown back into surprise with Sakura's next words.

"The slate is clean from now on, Eizaki." Sakura continued and Eizaki gave her a confused look. "I'll forget about your mistake with Hallie, but this is your last chance from me."

"I understand." Eizaki again nodded, determined rather than solemn.

* * *

"Ah~" The girl let out a pleased sigh as she walked down the street with her suitcase, short pink hair rustling in the early spring breeze. Her ruby orbs taking in the familiar sights happily before they softened as they drifted to the picture on her phone. "Will you be happy to see me again so soon, Zaki-chan?" The girl wondered aloud before giggling. "Or maybe you'll be mad I didn't tell you."

She waved over a cab and handed the cabbie a slip of paper. She looked out the window with a wistful grin on her face before her eyes drifted back to the photo on her phone. The auburn-haired boy in the photo had an exhausted look on his face while a girl with apple-red hair and similar features stood behind him on her tiptoes so she could successfully put bunny ear-fingers up over his head. Just off to the side, a midnight-haired girl pretended not to notice what was going on. A giggling brunette sat at the table behind them with a golden-haired girl who was making an 'are they stupid?' face at the auburnet and redhead.

A closer look at the photo showed that the auburn haired boy was bending slightly so the redhead could reach up easier. The red haired girl was angled more towards the camera then would be normal. The brown haired girl was angled the same way, while the gold and midnight haired girls were subtly looking in the direction of the camera.

"Did they think I wouldn't notice?" Choeri laughed. They had been including her, even though she wasn't _in_ the photo. "I was trying to give _you guys_ a family photo." Choeri sighed, but it was fond. "I hope things can be like that again."

* * *

 **Drama overload. I figured Eimi would be more able to take a stand against Hallie because Eizaki is her twin and she's overcome her drama while Sakura isn't over hers, because of her still not having forgiven her dad. Ema is a bit too soft to deal with the way Hallie is and Kasai is** _ **far**_ **from over issues.**

 **Meanwhile, it's obvious why Eimi readily forgave Eizaki, Ema is more someone who blames** _ **herself**_ **when things go wrong. Sakura can't stay mad at any of her siblings, because she feels she has to hold everything together. Kasai, though, can't bring herself to forgive Eizaki just yet because; One, he broke his promise to her when he started dating Hallie despite saying he wouldn't and two, because he unconsciously put her in a vulnerable position because of it.**

 **Kasai is just a bit more hesitant to forgive and forget.**

 **Are you guys glad Choeri is back? Are you looking forward to seeing what happens with Hallie?**

 **Review, please!**


	45. Chapter 45 Realization

Chapter 45 Realization

The doorbell rang. Everyone looked towards the door.

"Do you think it's Hallie?" Kasai asked cautiously, though it was obvious she was still a bit shaken by what happened previously.

"Wouldn't it be weird to come back right after she stormed off so dramatically?" Eimi questioned bitterly, snorting contemptuously at the idea.

It was honestly a bit of a surprise that Eimi could be that way towards _anyone_. Sure, it had become obvious that under her act Eimi was actually fairly mature and prone to making not-so-innocent jokes, but she was also kind and accepting to just about everyone. They were in the dark about what this 'Hari' had done, but it couldn't have been _that_ bad...right? Then again, there was a lot of subtext in the prior conversation they hadn't understood.

"I don't even know if I want to find out." Eizaki sighed.

"Someone should just answer it." Sakura sighed, but didn't move.

"Yeah, someone." Kasai drawled sarcastically, but also didn't make any move towards the door.

"Maybe not." Ema suggested quietly.

"No thanks, I don't have the energy." Eimi spoke.

Eizaki looked like he was about to say something and probably also _not_ open the door when the doorbell was successively pressed about a dozen times, making all of them turn to the door with surprised expressions.

"I don't think it's Hallie." Eizaki said and his sisters all nodded in agreement. He opened the door, only to stumble back in shock.

Standing there, in all her ruby-eyed, spiky pink-haired glory...was Choeri. Even more surprisingly, was that Eizaki had stumbled back _only_ because of the shock, not because of one of Choeri's jump-hugs. However, she did look like she was trying _very hard_ not to do just that.

Eizaki's face went from shock, to happiness, to confusion, then back to happiness so fast that it was comedic. Choeri, however, stood there like she was just as happy, but looking uncharacteristically guilty.

"Uh, surprise." Choeri said, giving an awkward chuckle when the only response was silence. Choeri coughed into her hand and tried to give Eizaki a smile. "Uh, Zaki-chan, I know you might be mad, bu-"

Choeri felt her words die in her throat as arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to a warm chest. There was a hug going on, and Eizaki had _initiated_ it. Choeri had to take a moment to wonder how Satan was fairing with his frostbite, because hell must have been _freezing_.

"Choeri." Eizaki sighed softly, his head resting down on her shoulder. Choeri went stiff at the feel of her breath against her skin.

"Z-Z-Za-Zaki-chan?!" Choeri stuttered out, face turning beat red.

"Doesn't this situation seem oddly reversed?" Kasai questioned, receiving nods from all of her sisters who were equally surprised at the display.

"You're here." Eizaki sighed. "I'm so happy." Suddenly Eizaki froze, letting go of Choeri and backing up so he could see her face. "Wait...why _are_ you here?"

"Ah." Choeri grinned guiltily, her face returning to its normal pale shade. "I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up. I knew that if I'd told you and it didn't happen, it would have been even harder on you and...probably on me, too." Choeri admitted.

"Tell me what?" Eizaki asked, now extremely curious as to how Choeri managed to came back to Japan and what it was she came for.

"I applied for a scholarship to a college here in Japan." Choeri replied. "My grades were good enough, and I even joined a sport for extracurriculars, so I thought I'd try my luck." Choeri grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, her eyes wandering off to the side. "That's, uh, actually the reason why I didn't give you my phone number." Choeri blushed as she muttered, "You know I can't keep a secret."

She looked back to Eizaki, but his face was dazed. She waved a hand in front of his face, but Eizaki just slowly shifted his gaze to look at her face. Cheori could feel her nerves buzzing, waiting for his response.

"So…" Eizaki spoke suddenly and Choeri jumped a bit, "you didn't not give me your number because you knew we'd meet again?"

In the background, all of his sisters gave him dumbfounded looks.

' _THAT's what he took out of that?!'_

"No, I just thought I might spill the secret and then you'd be disappointed and all!" Choeri insisted. "I would have found a way to contact you if the scholarship didn't work out! I wasn't just going to leave you for that long without a word!" The second Choeri finished her rant, Eizaki grabbed her hand and smiled lovingly at her, her cheeks turning pink in turn.

"Choeri, I-"

"Ne," Choeri cut Eizaki off, "for some reason my heart is beating _really_ fast."

"..."

Eizaki's composure seemed to flee from his body in that moment as he went completely red and released Choeri's hand from his own to cover his face.

"Zaki-chan?" Choeri asked curiously. "Are you okay?"

"I think he's just afflicted." Hikaru had to chime in. Choeri turned to him with a confused tilt of her head.

"With what?" Choeri asked curiously.

"The same thing as you, I'd bet." Kasai spoke up, her signature grin back on her face, all previous events' effects washed away due to Choeri's hilarious obliviousness.

"Really?" Choeri questioned worriedly, bringing a hand up to Eizaki's forehead. She paid no mind as he jerked back away from her. Then, she brought it to her own face. "Yeah, my face is hot, too." Then she stared Eizaki down and if it had been possible to get any redder, they were sure he would have, but as it was, half of the blood in his body was already working to color his face. "Is your heartbeat erratic, too?"

Meanwhile, while Eizaki and Choeri were off in their own little world.

"Is she stupid or something?" Yusuke questioned, genuinely confused with the enigma that was Choeri.

"Stupid in love, maybe." Kaname felt the need to butt in.

Yusuke looked over to the sisters, perhaps looking for some other soul to bond with over his brother's stupidity. He found none.

Kasai, though she wasn't really Kaname's biggest advocate, shrugged with a blithe, "You kind of set that up for him."

When it looked like the redhead was about to say something stupid in his mixture of irritation and embarrassment, Ema gave him a kind smile, successfully diffusing the situation.

"Aw, Ema!" Kasai hugged her sister, also destroying the small moment between Yusuke and her. "You little peacekeeper, you!"

"You're calling _her_ little?" A snarky voice that could only belong to one Fuuto Asahina taunted. "You're even shorter than she is."

Releasing Ema and whipping around to face Fuuto with an angry flush on her face, Kasai shouted, "By an inch!" Then, a moment she added, "And I'm still growing!"

"I think you might be in denial, Kasai-chan~!" Hikaru joined in on the teasing.

"You, too?!" Kasai cried in faux despair before turning to Louis. "You think I'll grow, right Louis?" Kasai questioned hopefully.

"Hm." Louis nodded affirmatively and Kasai brightened, only to deflate at his next words, "I think... your hair will grow."

Then, Kaname walked over to Eimi, grasping her chin and leaning down until their faces were only inches away before saying, "I'm stupid in love with _you_ , Eimi-chan."

"Kana-nii!" Subaru yelled in outrage.

Ukyo's picking up a frying pat threateningly was met with a, "Don't you dare!" from Kasai, who was quick to replace the frying pan in his hand with a remote.

"Kitchenware complex~!" Hikaru teased and Kasai proceeded to yell at him.

"Sakura-san." Iori spoke, moving to stand beside said girl. "I wanted to inform you so you won't be surprised." Sakura turned her attention to Iori with a curious look "I-"

"Hey~!" Tsubaki whined, suddenly throwing his arms around her shoulders. "Why does Iori-chan get to hog all the attention?"

A hand was placed on Tsubaki's shoulder and both him and Sakura looked over to see Natsume standing with a serious expression.

"You're irritating her." Natsume informed.

"What~?" Tsubaki turned back to Sakura, his arm still around her shoulders- which was a bit awkward considering they were almost the exact same height. "Are you irritated with me Sakura-chan?"

"Yes." Sakura answered bluntly, giving him a dry look.

"What? Sakura-chan, I thought you lo-"

"No." Sakura immediately shot down.

"Mind helping me with something, Sakura-san?" Masaomi questioned. Sakura smiled at him, grateful for the save, but…

"Now even Masa-nii is trying to steal Sakura-chan away?!" Tsubaki gasped, pulling Sakura closer.

"Let me go!" Sakura growled, fed up. "And you can take your 'Sakura-chan' and shove it!"

Eizaki, far past his and Choeri's private moment, especially because of the chaos happening behind them, sighed.

"Just another day in the Asahina household." Eizaki smiled fondly before he proceeded to yell at the brothers.

"Maybe," Choeri mumbled, a smile present on her face, "But I've never seen all of them so happy before." Of course, her words went unheard, but that had been the intention, anyway. Then, just to test something, she mumbled, "I love you, Zaki-chan."

"Huh?" Eizaki turned around to face her. "Did you say something, Choko?"

"N-nothing!"

* * *

Hallie could practically feel her blood boiling under her skin. She was enraged. Eizaki had rejected her, he'd even passively threatened to _hit_ her. Hallie seethed as she called up a couple rather _unsavory_ characters she knew, but they could do what she needed them to do. However, Eimi...she would be Hallie's to deal with.

"If it weren't for her-" Hallie growled, but did a 180 when the sudden pause in ringing told her that her acquaintance had picked up the phone.

" **So, isn't this a surprise?"** The person over the phone mocked. **"The famous Hallie Myka is calling moi?"**

"Aww, I just need a small _favour_." Hallie spoke in a sickly-sweet tone.

" **But of course, Hallie you sweet little devil."** The person cooed. **"Who do you need me to dig up dirt on?"**

"Eimi Hinata, Ema Hinata, Kasai Hinata, and Sakura Hinata." After a small moment of pause, Hallie added with a mischievous grin. "...And Choeri Kida."

" **...Why Hallie, I could kiss you for this."**

"Wha-"

Before Hallie could question, the phone was hung up. Still, Hallie didn't care about _that_ person's personal interest, just so long as she got what she was looking for.

Hallie smirked as she called up just one more number, "I told you that you'd regret this."

* * *

 **Hallie is such a snake.**

 _ **Yes**_ **, Choeri knows she loves Eizaki. She has her reasons for not saying anything. Most of this chapter was fluff- save for the end. I hope you liked it!**

 **Review?**


	46. Chapter 46 Femme Fatale

Chapter 46 Femme Fatale

Eimi had a really horrible feeling from the _second_ she left the residence. It was like pins and needles all along her spine. It was _weird_ , because Eimi was pretty sure the only time she'd experienced _anything_ of that nature was when she came home from elementary to see an empty bottle of alcohol on the coffee table. That thought only served to make the feeling intensify.

Was it Hallie's words that had set her so on edge? Ordinarily, Eimi would discard the notion. After all, she certainly wasn't scared enough of Hallie not to tell her off. Still, the chill along her back was just _too_ familiar for her to ignore the possibility that Hallie's threat had gotten to her. Maybe it wasn't even _that_ though. Maybe instead of Hallie's words having a delayed reaction it was more of a... _premonition_.

Eimi shook her head. _That_ was a notion she _could_ discard. _Premonition_...ridiculous. Eimi ignored the memory of an empty bottle, a tingling spine, and a fist as they flashed in the back of her mind. Eimi began walking to the train station. Alone.

She knew Eizaki would come with her if he knew where she was going and while she appreciated the gesture, it was becoming a problem. Not for her, if it was all up to Eimi she would never _ever_ push her twin away, but it wasn't _just_ her. Eizaki needed space and time away from worrying about her to figure things out for himself. To be honest, Eimi felt guilty.

Eizaki had been forced to be the perfect son when they were younger because she was such a disappointment. Then, he was forced to defend her because she was too weak to protect herself. Then, he was forced into a career in music because it was what _she_ wanted to do. Eimi even suspected that she was the reason Eizaki hadn't been in a committed relationship thus far. It made her sick to her stomach to think about all the trouble she'd caused her twin, even though she logically knew it was _his_ choice to do those things. Still, of _course_ he did, she was his twin and he loved her. If Eimi had to go behind his back to give Eizaki some time to himself...so be it.

Well, not _totally_ by himself. Actually, Eizaki was helping Choeri get settled into her dorm. Eimi smiled at the thought. If she had to give up Eizaki to anyone, she was glad it was Choeri.

Back to the reason Eimi was even _going_ to the train station.

She was meeting with Arina about her debut. It had been a while since they'd first discussed it, but apparently there was a _lot_ to discuss. How best to use her previous reputation for her publicity? What other agencies were having their new idols debut around the same time? Apparently the fact that her brother wasn't entering the music agency with her was also a bit concerning, since they'd been a package deal before.

Eimi had no intention of worrying about that last thing. She wasn't going to try and convince Eizaki to become an idol with her- he only really played instruments anyway. She wanted to give him the freedom to decide what _he_ wanted to do. Currently it looked like he was thinking about finishing college. He- well, both of them actually, had gotten through a semester of college before deciding to travel around Europe. Eimi had always known she wanted to do something music related and only took the related courses, but Eizaki had talked a lot about becoming a social worker. Eimi didn't know if that was still his dream, but if it was then she wouldn't be the one to crush it.

It was these thoughts that occupied most of Eimi's time walking to the train station. She was actually relieved she'd managed to think about something else but her bad feeling, but it was back again when Eimi waited on the platform for the train. She pulled her bag in closer to her body, as if searching for some comfort from it.

There were a lot of people around, but all of them were too preoccupied with their own business to even look over at her. Eimi wasn't sure if it was relieving to have eyes off of her or even more nerve wracking with the lack of awareness from anyone in the space. Whatever the answer was, it was undoubtedly relief she felt when she saw the briefest glimpses of the train coming down her way.

Eimi let out a relieved sigh and stepped up toward the line to wait for the train.

Something pushed hard onto her back.

Eimi gasped as she lost her balance and felt herself stop breathing for a moment as she realized she was falling…down towards the tracks. She closed her eyes as her heel skimmed the edge of the platform, the other already with nothing but air underneath.

The next thing she knew, her hands and knees collided with the tracks. The pain was immense. The wetness that seeped out told her she was bleeding. She heard the whooshing of the approaching train in the tunnel and the screech of steel against steel. Her stomach dropped as she broke out in a cold sweat.

"Eimi-nee-san!" A voice called out and Eimi knew who it was, even through her pain and horror.

"Em...a?" Eimi questioned, still dazed. Then, her eyes flew open.

Eimi stood as quickly as she could, shaky on her cut and bruised legs. She turned to see the horrified gaze of her younger sister with her arms reaching out. Eimi immediately grabbed on to them. Ema helped hoist her up and pulled her into a hug.

Eimi shivered at the wind of the train screeching to a halt behind them. She couldn't bring herself to care as people entered and exited, clinging to Ema desperately. Her mind was awhirl, running the prior events through her head.

She had tripped...no. No, that wasn't right. Something had bumped into her. Something small at her back. Like...a hand?

"Relax with your touching concern!" A haughty voice called out and Eimi turned slightly from Ema's hug to see...Hallie. "I wasn't going to let her _die_ or anything." Hallie's icy blue eyes met her sunny amber ones and a cruel, thrilled smirk crawled over her lips. "Are you scared, _Eimi-chan_?" Hallie spoke her name in a honeyed voice...like when they'd first met.

"Are you insane?" Eimi questioned, tone blank. She knew the answer, it had just played out a second ago in her actions. Hallie was insane. "You're a psycho." Eimi spat, horror crawling over her face.

"I've figured you out~!" Hallie sing-songed, ignoring Eimi's words. "That stupid facade that you hadn't seemed to mind dropping wasn't your deepest pain, was it?" Hallie laughed. "What gave you such an inferiority complex?"

Eimi froze. It felt like ice had been shot into her veins and Hallie smirked triumphantly. Ema tightened her grip around Eimi's shoulders.

"Eimi-nee?" Ema whispered worriedly.

"What was it?" Hallie mused. "It's hard to tell, really. I didn't even _know_ about it until recently." Hallie seemed absolutely ecstatic with the drama she was creating as Eimi couldn't even seem to find the words to shut her up. "It's funny what you can find if you look back far enough. _'I'm not sure I'll ever be good enough for a career in music.'_ That was what you said, right?"

It was. Eimi remembered that. Word for word. Eimi had said that at her first interview in Europe. It was early on, and they hadn't even used that quote in the article.

' _How?'_ Eimi thought, horrified. _'How did she-?'_

"I have some people who really know just how and where to dig." Hallie bragged. "So, what was it? It couldn't just be being compared to someone like Eizaki."

"Stop." Eimi spoke, but Hallie ignored her.

"Was it the difference in your health? The way everyone seems to think you're younger?"

"Stop!" Eimi shouted, drawing a few stares over to them, even in the exceedingly busy station. Still, Hallie continued.

"Was it a difference in affections?"

Eimi flinched, shaking slightly as she felt the disappointed stares, the beatings, a sting of tears on her cheeks that she shouldn't have felt. She thought she was done. Done with all the pain and insecurity. She thought she was done feeling so _small._

Hallie grinned back at her, taking a step forward, "You just couldn't compare. No matter how hard you tried. He was the healthy child. You were the extra. It wouldn't have mattered if you'd lived or died."

"Stop it!" Eimi shouted, pulling out of Ema's hug to wind her hands tightly in straight red strands. Then, she whispered to herself, "I'm enough."

"You were _never_ enough." Hallie mocked. Another step forward.

"You're wrong!" Eimi shouted, desperately. She felt like her heart was in her throat. She wished she could just see Hallie's words as what they were, just taunts. Yet, she couldn't. To Eimi, her words were true.

"Am I?" Hallie taunted. "Even Eizaki didn't bother to come with you today. Just little Ema and she seems ready to _bolt."_

A resounding SMACK sounded through the air. Eimi whipped up her head and was in shock at what she saw. Hallie's left cheek was red and her head was slightly turned to the side, disbelief on her face as she turned forward to Ema. Said girl looked just as shocked with her own action, but stood her ground.

"We all love Eimi-nee." She said, her voice sure through the shakiness. "Stop your mind games, Hari-san."

Hallie cupped her cheek and spoke with wide eyes, "You...hit me." Ema looked uncomfortable and she lowered her hand, but her gaze stayed steady.

"Leave my family alone." Ema warned, even as her eyes glossed over with nervous tears.

"You little bitch!" Hallie shrieked. She looked ready to lunge and Ema when another voice sounded.

"Aaaand, cut~!"

Eimi, Ema, and Hallie turned to see Hikaru with a phone held out. It wasn't hard to realize what had happened. Still, his next words made it perfectly clear and made Hallie clench her fists.

"Don't worry~!" Hikaru cheered and then continued in a more serious voice, "You're all so photogenic, I'm sure there'll be no questions of the identities of the people in the video."

"Hikaru." Eimi sighed in relief, burying her face in her hands. "You're a saint." She let out a relieved laugh before looked up again with a bit of concern. "Is Kasai okay?"

"She is!" The aforementioned girl cheered, skipping up besides Hikaru with a cat-like grin. "Who do you think asked for his help?" Surprised looks were shot at her. "Seriously, I think my pride died a little." Kasai sighed in faux despair.

"In sure it will resurrect." Hikaru assured and Kasai lightly elbowed him.

Kasai looked over at Hallie, "Checkmate, bitch."

Then, Hallie laughed, "You know," She looked over at Eimi, "there's only one person I hate more than you. Oh, look," Hallie shrugged as she looked around and then smirked, "she isn't here."

The air seemed to still as three horrified siblings looked on at a smug Hallie.

* * *

 **This chapter was not supposed to be so dramatic, but it gives you a look into how truly psychotic Hallie can be.**

 **Smart of Kasai so enlist Hikaru's help, but how mad do you think she'll be when she realizes how long exactly it took him to step in?**

 **On another note, and I'm sorry to even have to say this too you guys. Please do not leave a review that has nothing to do with the story. The review section is for feedback, both positive and negative, but I will not stand for random comments that offer neither commentary nor criticism. If you are a guest, the irrelevant review will be removed and if you have a Fanfiction account I will warn you but if the irrelevant comments continue, you will be blocked. I'm sorry and I hope you understand.**

 **On that note, I still encourage feedback so please review!**


	47. Chapter 47 Checkmate

Chapter 47 Checkmate

Sakura had another day off today. She sighed. Call her a workaholic- Arina already did it frequently- but she _needed_ to work.

Sakura knew that Arina had worked hard to give her the- uncalled for- extended vacation. Still, her boss was working her to near death trying to make up for lost time. Every day counted and a day off kind of made her sick to her stomach with the lost time. It was only a month more of hectic over scheduling before she could get to her _normal_ level of over scheduling.

Still, today work was going to have to wait. Her boss had worked in off days for her so that she wouldn't collapse again- and could they _please_ just forget that ever happened?- so she was going to enjoy it.

So, she found herself paying a visit to Kyo and Keichii in Hokkaido. Of course, she was taking a flight instead of driving. There was no chance she'd risk the eighteen hour drive and it was literally impossible to make the trip there and back without her taking _at least_ another day off. There was no way that was happening, so Sakura gladly drove herself to the airport.

* * *

"Choeri is with Eizaki." Eimi spoke. "He wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Please." Hallie sneered at her. "Why would I even feel the need to go after a brat like her? I told you once before, you all think too highly of her. She's barely a speck of dust of my windshield."

Kasai opened her mouth to smugly retort about Choeri's importance to _Eizaki_ , when she froze. Hallie turned to her, giving a vicious smirk upon seeing she had realized her intent. Eimi and Ema turned to her, expressions a mixture of confused and troubled.

"Kasai-chan?" Ema questioned.

Kasai jerkily moved forward until she was only a foot away from Hallie. Her expression was unreadable, but the color had drained from her face and her eyes were wide. Suddenly, she reached forward and gripped the collar of Hallie's coat, her eyes showing outrage, even as her body began to shake.

" _What did you DO?!"_ She hissed out, tightening her grip on Hallie's collar, while her other hand stayed clenched at her side.

Hikaru, Ema, and Eimi all took a step forward, afraid Hallie might do something. Instead, Hallie just smirked back at her, pleased with her reaction.

"Short temper as always, Kasai-chan." Hallie remarked, closing her own hand over the one Kasai had gripped in her collar. Kasai didn't even flinch as she dug her nails in, drawing blood. "All that glaring and taunting you did as a brat, but you got knocked down pretty easily. You're just-" Hallie sunk her nails in deeper and Kasai bit her lip. "-as weak now-" Kasai's hand began to tremble as the cracks between her fingers collected blood. "-as you were _then_."

Hallie pried off Kasai's bleeding hand and picked up her other one, holding them both up and tugging off the gloves. She still held them right in front of Kasai's face, forcing her to look at both the large scar and bleeding, crescent shaped cuts.

"I don't give a shit what you have to say!" Kasai yelled and tugged her hands back, even as her eyes brimmed with tears. " _What the HELL did you do to Sakura?!_ "

Ema and Eimi froze at her words.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" A voice called out as she stepped out of her car.

Sakura turned around to face the person. She didn't recognize him in the least, although he looked about her age. Black hair, medium skin, brown eyes. He looked like another face on the street, but she was sure she'd never met him. After all, Sakura knew herself to be good at remembering faces. She had to be in her line of work. If she forgot a single model she worked with, they were liable to throw a fit.

On the other hand, it wasn't really odd for a stranger to know her name, at least her first one.

Sakura gave a polite smile and asked, "Can I help you?"

"So you are, then!" The man clapped his hands together and grinned.

Sakura's polite smile wavered as a sense of unease washed over her. She looked over the guy again. He was dressed all in black, with a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. Sure, it was stereotypically sketchy, but realistically, half the people on the street walked around in the same clothing. His hands were in his pockets, but there wasn't much off with that, either. But when Sakura looked over his face again; his hair was disheveled like he couldn't stop running his hands through it, his eyes were leering at her, and his moth was quirked up into a grin. He was no doubt suspicious, and also very likely dangerous.

Sakura's heart picked up pace until it felt like it would beat out of her chest. For a moment she was still until she took a step back, turned, and ran.

* * *

"Well," Hallie drawled, "sadly, there weren't too many great options." She shook her head in disappointment. "Did you know that Sakura's dad took his own life after he got out from prison? It really would have _hurt her_ if we were to show up again."

"Bitch." Kasai seethed, but Hikaru grabbed her arms to keep her from moving back towards her. The action caused her to momentarily tense up, before she relaxed back into her normal angry state.

Hallie payed her no mind and continued talking, "Then there was that sweet little boyfriend of hers that Eizaki had told me about, the one who ditched her the morning after." Ema and Kasai startled a bit with the new information, while Eimi just bit her lip. "Unfortunately, he's off in Hawaii with a pretty little American model and I couldn't reach him."

"Cut it out and tell us, Hari!" Eimi snapped. "We've all had enough of your games."

Hallie narrowed her eyes at Eimi's battered form like she was a particularly loud fly buzzing around her head as she spoke, "This isn't a game, it's payback."

"Payback?" Eimi questioned breathlessly, like the word had pulled the ground out from underneath her. She looked so dizzy that Ema thought if her sister wasn't already sitting, she might have swayed.

"You all got in the way!" Hallie snapped. "Eizaki and I could have been together, but you all ruined it! You-" she turned to glare at Kasai, "with your stupid presence trying to make Eizaki stay away from girls like me! You-" This time she turned her enraged gaze to Ema, who tried her best not to flinch back and barely succeeded, "always taking up all his time with your childishly reliant act! And _you_ -" Hallie turned her eyes back on Eimi, "always, always-"

"Always?" Eimi raised an unimpressed brow.

" _Mocking me!_ " Hallie screeched, Eimi shrugged. "And Sakura! That bitch was against us from the very start!"

"You can't blame the fact that Eizaki broke up with you on us!" Kasai growled. "He broke up with you because he found out how much of a psychotic _bitch_ you are!"

"He-"

"What did you do to Sakura-nee?" Ema asked quietly, fists clenched, bringing them back to the original issue. Hallie turned her attention back to her, momentary lapse into anger fading away as another smirk played on her face.

"Well, like I said, there weren't many options," Hallie gave a demented grin, "but a model as popular as _Sakura-chan_ is bound to have at least one crazy fan."

* * *

Sakura kept running, her breaths beginning to came out in huffs. She wished she'd tried to circle around past the man to the airport. There wasn't a whole lot of people in the area around it and Sakura didn't think she'd be able to run much further.

Her theory was proven right when she failed at raising her tired leg far enough off the ground to miss a hunk of rock on the street, causing her to fall. Sakura winced as she caught herself on her elbows, tearing open the fabric of her long sleeves and tearing a hole in her jeans. She pushed herself back up when she heard the footsteps still fast behind her.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed as she stumbled. Realizing she couldn't run any more, she pulled out her phone. Who could she call? The police always took some time getting there and she didn't have any real evidence of danger. Would she have to call one of the brothers since Eizaki was helping Choeri and she would never put one of her sisters in this situation?

Sakura didn't bother to learn any martial arts like Kasai, for whatever reason, had. She didn't carry a whistle and a can of pepper spray on her keychain like Eimi. Sakura barely even knew self-defense. She was regretting those facts right now.

Sakura's hands trembled as she held her phone, feeling tears gather in her eyes. Her breaths became shallow with panic. It was like a weight had been placed on her chest. It wasn't pride, it wasn't even selflessness. It was protectiveness. Over her new family, who she didn't want to get hurt.

Still, Sakura felt tears fall as she looked down at her phone. Was that her resolution? She wouldn't call anyone to come protect her, because she wanted to protect them...but she knew she couldn't really protect herself.

Only one other time in her life had Sakura felt so powerless, so exposed, and so frightened in equal measure.

"Sakura-chan!" The same voice from earlier rang out from behind her. Sakura turned to face him defensively, but she was still shaking. "You have no idea-" His brown eyes lit up with an unsettling brand of excitement- "how happy I am to meet you in person. God," He ran his hand through his disheveled black hair in a jerky, unstable movement, "you're so beautiful."

He walked forward until he was only a foot away. Her hair stood on end and her breath caught in her throat, her eyes feeling both watery and uncomfortably dry while her stomach flipped and her vision shook. Sakura wanted to run, but she felt frozen in place. She wanted to look away, but something wouldn't let her. She wanted to speak, to say something like 'leave me alone' or 'I'll call the police', but she couldn't. She couldn't do a single _thing_...until he reached his hand up and touched her cheek, stroking his thumb beside her blind eye.

Sakura clenched her jaw and reared her head forward, her skull making harsh contact with something on his face that cracked loudly. She could only guess that it was his nose. Sakura decided to take that surprising moment of bravery from herself to turn and run, but his hand caught her wrist.

She glanced back to see him glaring at her in fury, his other hand to his nose where blood was seeping through, dripping from his hand onto the concrete below. Some of the blood ran into his mouth as he hatefully spat out, "You goddamn bitch!"

Sakura was prepared for the worst at that point, until very familiar car pulled up and out stepped...Keichii.

"Get your hands off of her." He spoke in a voice that would have made _Kasai_ cringe back in apprehension, him slamming his car door with enough force to rattle it didn't help either. "I have a whole twenty minutes before the police get here to beat your ass without any witnesses."

The man let go of Sakura's wrist quickly and took off in the other direction.

Still, Keichii didn't look pleased. He still looked just as threateningly angry as before. Fortunately, when he looked over to her, that anger faded. Unfortunately, guilt took its place.

Sakura stumbled forward in just about the least graceful movement she'd ever performed in her life to wrap her arms around her brother. He wrapped his arms around her, too, holding her tightly as if to say 'you can lean on me, don't worry'. So, Sakura did. She leaned on him and sobbed. She was pretty sure this was the most she had _ever_ relied on someone since her mother left and, to an odd extent, it felt nice not to have to stand up tall.

"It'll be okay now." Keichii whispered. Sakura was snapped out of her state with those words, carefully dislodging herself from the hug.

She smiled reassuringly at Keichii as she wiped her tears and answered with, "I know." Although, she hated that she had to make him worry, even for a second.

"I would have gotten dad to fight Rintaro in a custody battle," Keichii suddenly stated, making Sakura flinch and look up at him in shock, "had one of the sons of the woman he married not been just about the only reason I knew where you were." Before Sakura could ask exactly _which_ brother he was talking about, he said, "But I'll explain that more later. I'm sure your sisters are worried."

* * *

Eimi grinned as she hung up her cell phone, looking up at Hallie with triumphant eyes.

"Looks like Sakura-chan's fine. Keichii found her and called the cops on Sakura's stalker." Eimi spoke, as close to boasting as her sisters had ever seen her, though with an obvious edge of relief.

"Oh," Kasai spoke as she pulled out her own phone and held it up with a grin, carefree again now that the danger had faded, "and thanks for monologuing, Hallie. Really, it looks like even you could get worked up enough to do the 'bad guy speech'." Kasai mocked and pocketed her phone. "Sure will make the court case a lot easier." Hallie paled. "Oh yeah, if it wasn't completely obvious by now…"

Kasai smiled at Hikaru and he gladly finished her sentence, "You're being sued, Hari-chan!" He said excitedly. "This should be enough for incitement, harassment, and of course attempted murder."

Hallie's pale face turned red again with rage, but even through the obvious desire to start up another fight, she turned and walked away.

"Now," Kasai turned to Hikaru with a furious expression, "what the _hell_ do you mean by 'attempted murder?"

* * *

 **Lots happened in this chapter, especially for Sakura. We even got to see a new side of Keichii. I bet none of you guessed he had planned to try and get Kyo to take custody of Sakura, even after she was already adopted.**

 **Also, which brother do you think told Keichii where Sakura was? Oh, and do you remember when I asked how mad you think Kasai will be when she finds out how long Hikaru waited to step in?**

 **One other thing and this is sort of IMPORTANT. There's finally a poll up on my profile for pairings in this fic. The pairings won't come to full fruition until the the sequel, but I want to know them beforehand, so please vote!**

 **Also, please review!**


	48. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry to do this, but I can't leave this story unedited any longer.**

 **If it was just spelling and grammar mistakes, it would be fine, but it seems like I forgot some details about the show and also botched or avoided some of my OCs' character development.**

 **I hope you can bear with me while I update the chapters. It will be placed under Pasts Conflict (EDITED) and there will be weekly updates until I reach the point I made it up to on this version.**

 **The poll is still valid.**

 **I hope you'll all support me in this, thank you.**


	49. Author's Note 2

**The first chapter of the edited story is up.**

 **There's also a new and improved cover image that includes Ema.**

 **I hope you'll follow this story over to there.**

 **Thank you.**


	50. HIATUS

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I'm officially putting this story on hiatus.**

 **School is extra hectic this year and I'm confused about what to do with this fic in general. I want to rewrite it, I think (not just EDIT it), but I don't have enough energy to spend on it for now or any idea of** ** _how_** **I want to rewrite it.**

 **Sorry to all of you who have followed me through the writing (and snap decision of editing) this fic, and I promise I'll get to rewriting it eventually (whether I finish the current version is something I'm debating), when I have more time and motivation. However, I will remind you all that fanfiction is my hobby, not my life, and I need to make school a priority. Sorry for taking so long with this decision.**


End file.
